Bonded by Fire
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU For Casey and Severide putting their lives on the line for their jobs is a daily occurrence. But when an enemy arises from within the ranks to take one of them down, will they be able to put aside differences and work together or will both be destroyed? Danger. Whump. Bromance. And lots of Angsty Drama. CHAP 12 UP NOW
1. Opposite Ends of the Same Spectrum

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Opposite Ends of the Same Spectrum**

**Summary: AU **For Casey and Severide putting their lives on the line for their jobs is a daily occurrence. But when an enemy arises from within the ranks to take one of them down, will they be able to put aside differences and work together or will both be destroyed? Danger. Whump. Bromance. And lots of Angsty Drama.

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have a few sweet broments EVERY single eppy!

**A/N:** Okay so I must confess that this idea has been with me for a bit, but due to time, real life and the new seasons lol it had to wait (big thank you to those that I discussed this with for your patience!). So since this is AU so I've taken a few liberties such as Shay's alive! Yay and I hope you are all okay with that. Most other stuff will be the same (I won't give away everything right now – you'll just hafta wait and see when you read on whats in store for our boys!). So let's get started and please do enjoy. Thanks!

**A/N:** On a personal side note this is my 50th Chicago Fire #teamsevasey story! Thank you all for helping us reach this milestone and hope we can all keep going!

* * *

><p>His actions pause as he looks up at himself in the mirror and frowns at the small bruise underneath his right eye; his mind recalling the surprise attack the night before by two men dressed in black jumping out of the shadows. His jaw tightens as he recalls their message; it tightens a bit harder as he looks back down at his cell phone and the waiting warning.<p>

_'Throw the match or there will be another accident at the House.'_

His fingers curl around the phone so hard that his knuckles whiten in seconds and he has to loosen his grasp or else he'll break the phone and end up spending needless money on another broken device. But inside, his mind races as he remembers the morning after the last time he went into a boxing match and won – a few weeks back.

_'Chief Ryerson. What happened? Where's Winston?'_

_'He was in an accident last night.'_

_'What? What happened? Is he okay?'_

But his fellow truck team member wasn't okay and his determined but as of yet unseen nemesis made sure that that man felt the wrath of his anger and that he paid the price for his wanting to play fair and by the rules – his rules. He hadn't officially confirmed who was pulling the deadly strings as they had used interlopers to do their dirty work for them. He had an idea and he wasn't about to be bullied away from the job he loved so much. However, he wasn't against the idea of looking at another House. The only thing that had kept him from putting in for an official transfer was he hadn't quite found a House that would be willing to back him, sight unseen. Or take someone else with him. It was all or nothing. Would he ever find that House?

"I won't bend," he states with a small hiss as he reaches for his boxing gloves. He pulls one on and then pauses as he hears some shuffling and looks up as a familiar face approaches. "You shouldn't be back here."

"To hell with…your rules. Figured you needed a friendly face tonight," the other male voice starts to hisses as he picks up the other glove and then starts to wrap the already clenched fist. "Talked to your opponent yet?"

"Nope only heard things. Lieutenant from 51. Things I heard were all good."

"51's a good House."

"And they have no openings. We talked about this."

"They're down a lieutenant!"

"That they'll fill in House. Come on, we gotta think about the match tonight."

"Did you get a text?"

"I said…"

"Did you?"

"Yes and I'm not playing their game."

"Matt…"

"I'm not one of their stooges. I'll take my chances in the ring."

"And if you win? Will it be my ass in that hospital bed tomorrow?"

"I can't play their game!" His voice growls before softens. "I'll take my chances. Maybe…maybe by the end of 12 rounds we'll both be winners."

"Just hold still while I tighten this up. Hope you know what you're doing because your opponent from 51 is going to come out swinging and you need to be thinking about round 1 not 12!"

"I know. Wish me luck."

"You'll need more than that."

Christopher Hermann watches his lieutenant leave the room and offers an angry curse as he waits a few seconds and then slowly follows behind. "But we can at least submit applications to 51!" He mutters under his breath.

XXXXXXXX

"You see more nervous than usual," the female voice talks to the male as he slowly laces up his gloves in the dressing room opposite the one that his equally nervous opponent was getting ready in as well. "Is it the match or something else?"

"I'm fine."

"Which means…you're not. So spill it already," she demands with a small huff as he looks at her with slightly arched brows. "What?"

"One of the truck guys wants to come to squad and truck's already down one…that'd make two and…and we still need to fill Andy's Lieutenant spot on truck and…ah it's nothing."

"You don't want to go out there with all this hostility inside you. You'll probably end up killing your poor opponent."

"Yeah."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Matt Casey from House 47."

He looks at himself in the mirror and frowns, his mind wondering if he should even go out there when his mind is so agitated about work and life in general. There had been some tension at work to fill the position but for some reason each potential replacement they brought in on a one shift trial basis, just didn't seem to gel with the guys. _We're a family…a brotherhood…everyone has to get along. _Plus the sudden death of his childhood best friend meant the Truck's Lieutenant still needed to be filled and he just couldn't see anyone else in it. Boden had told him only a few more weeks with a sub and the he'd start to look for a permanent replacement and that would be it – no questions asked. That also adds to his inner anxiety.

"I know you're worried about filling the empty seats but you gotta get your head back in this game. You know 51 is undefeated."

"And that record will stand. Stop worrying Shay," he replies with a small huff as her lips purse and she pulls back.

"Well someone has to!" She sighs as she watches her best friend and current roommate Lieutenant Kelly Severide leave the room and disappear into the narrow hallway that leads into the noisy and very packed boxing arena. She follows behind him, worrying that Andy Darden's death was still weighing too heavily on his mind and he'd probably be out in the first round.

Severide enters the room, his ears picking up the sound of applause and his eyes darting around to hunt for a familiar face. _Andy's gone! _His mind reminds him as he looks at a few other familiar faces from his House 51, there to cheer him on. He spies some of the guys from 47, Matt Casey's House and offers them a nod. He hadn't really interacted much with them as their House was on the other side of the City and unless it was a major 5 alarm fire, all hands on deck, it was usually only at annual functions or the occasional memorial or graduation celebration. The same would be said of Casey in return.

He watches Matt Casey approach the ring and instantly he's struck by a curious vulnerability in the aquamarine orbs as his opponent approaches. His frame was taut and ready but his eyes held another story. Unsure? Afraid? Bitter? It wasn't the outright anger that he had seen in other opponents so he's not sure now what to expect from the man about to get into the ring before him. As soon as they both enter and Casey steps into the bright lights, Severide instantly notices the faint bruise that already decorates part of his face. _What's going on?_

With each step closer to the center ring, Casey's heart starts to race faster and faster. He tries not to look around but he can't help it; his mind wants to know which face in the sea of onlookers would be the one to report back that he didn't follow their rules. He was determined to play by the fair rules, his personal rules – no matter the cost. The trouble was, the last time he didn't give in, it nearly cost a friend and fellow firefighter his life. Who was next Hermann? _He's a father…of six…devoted husband…loyal friend and team member…_if he doesn't throw the fight would Hermann be the next to feel the wrath? His family? Could he take that risk?

He wasn't quite sure why 47 was under attack but can only assume that it had something to do with the deal he witnessed a few weeks back; one of his men and a CPD Officer exchanging money for drugs. He had told his superior and after that there was nothing but problems. Was his Chief the one behind the threats? Was it someone in the CPD? Or someone else? Who had his Chief told? The only thing that was keeping him alive is the fact that he had taken pictures and locked them away – somewhere no one knew, even Hermann.

Casey watches Severide get into the ring and feels his enthusiasm starting to wane. Strong and confident – Severide has all the assurance and has come to win. In fact as he gets closer, he can't help but notice the fierce determination in Severide's eyes and tells himself to come out swinging or just walk away now. If he knew and could trust his opponent he might dare take the chance to confide that if he let him take it all the way to 12 rounds, to a draw, his life and possibly others would be spared the wrath of someone out to seek revenge on his House possibly others. Or worse, use his House as an intermediary for something nefarious. But then if he did give in, he would always have to right? Stop it! _Get your head back in the game! NOW!_

They come to the center, touch gloves and then each back away; Hermann in Casey's corner and Boden in Severide's. Casey knows of Boden's character and for a split second finds himself wishing he and Hermann were a part of 51 and their troubles would be over. They could come to work each day, work with a team they liked and felt at home with, under a man they respected and know at the end of the day they could walk to their personal vehicles without the fear of having their kneecaps broken!

But the bell dings and it's time for inner misery to pass and time to get his mind in the game. It was win or literally lose – everything. _Even if you win you still lose! _Casey charges toward Severide, swinging his right and using his left to shield his vulnerable chest. He catches Severide in the left side and then braces for his own hit. Which he gets.

Severide pushes past the odd pleading in Casey's eyes, a strangely instant connection that made the inner brother in him want to take the other firefighter aside and ask him who had hit him and what he could do to help. _He's not my friend…or my 51 brother…I don't know him. Just kick his ass and go home!_

Severide's left fist pounds in to Casey's right side, his lips offering a muffled grunt as he quickly backs up. On Severide's side he had strength of size; Casey, agility and speed. Together they'd be an unbeatable match – but opposite? It would be who could outlast the other.

Casey's right fist strikes Severide in the chest; Severide's right countering and striking Casey in the ribs once more. Casey's frame slightly falters with two more quick jabs to the ribs, causing his body to dip and Severide's gloved hand to zoom upward and clip him in the side of the face, adding some fresh color to his already blackened eye.

As soon as Casey looks up with a soft frown, his inner protection surges and he pulls back with a remorseful expression, something Casey just shrugs off and tries to rebound from. The first round comes to an end with both of them at equal footing, heading back to their corners with ragged breaths and elevated heart rates.

"You purposely trying to let him beat you?" Boden asks Severide in a low tone.

"Something's…off," Severide mentions. "Did you notice…him looking around…like looking…for someone?"

"You're reading too much into nothing," Boden reminds him as he hands him his water bottle. "51 is undefeated. Put your mind on that!"

"Right."

Casey's weary frame slumps down onto the small stool as Hermann's fingers pull out the mouth guard and offers him a drink to rinse his mouth.

"Any…of them here?"

"You need to focus on this. Let me worry about the trained monkey's," Hermann whispers in Casey's slightly ringing ear.

"What if…you told Boden…tell Severide…"

"Tell them what? Matt…come on, you can't trust anyone. You know that. Get your head back in the game."

"Okay…okay," Casey huffs as Hermann fixes the mouth guard back in place. He gives Casey a hearty slap on the back, sending him back into the middle of the ring just as he snatches the little stool and places it back on the floor.

Just as Severide gets up and approaches Casey, he notices Hermann looking, once again in the direction of the special guest seating and wonders what's going on. Most guys from other House's coming in here were doing it to prove something; but these two were off and that worries him. Boden didn't get it. It was instinctive. Something he couldn't change.

They touch gloves once more and the second round starts. Once again, Casey comes out swinging first, his right fist finding the sweet spot underneath Severide's rib cage and driving home two direct punches. But Severide is able to counter with two stiff punches to Casey's mid-section once again sending the blond Lieutenant slightly faltering backwards.

Severide once again notices that Casey's eyes divert in the same direction that Hermann's had looked earlier and can't help but think now that something is going on. _Damn this is driving me to distraction! What is going on? _He could take advantage of Casey's distraction and send a blow to his jaw, but figures that would be dirty play and so hits him in his left, forcing his body to jerk and his eyes to widen and his concentration to snap back to attention – instantly.

_Pay attention! _Casey's mind growls as he sends out a blow. This one misses and he inwardly yells to pay attention or else he'd really end up lying flat on his back. The next blow meets its mark and his mind basks in a few brief moments of confidence as his opponents lips grunt and Severide steps backward.

The bell dings and round two comes to an end; once again sending both of them back to their respective corners.

"Are…they here?" Casey asks with a mild pant as he looks up as Hermann tends to a small cut under his eye.

"No! Just think about lasting the last 10 rounds and then quit this damn game for good! If you don't come here they have nothing more to threaten you with."

"They'll…find something."

"Work with me. Now keep your head up! He's got your soft spot down pat."

"I've…got his," Casey grunts before the mouth guard is put back in and he pushes himself back up.

Once again Severide had been watching Casey's eyes during the sixty second time out and they once again darted over a few times to a certain area.

"Shay find out what's….going on over there?"

"Kelly," Boden had started.

"Something's off Chief. They both seem…nervous. This is…a straight fight."

"Then focus on that."

"Shay?" Severide looks at her with arched brows.

"Fine, I'll go see who's pestering little brother for you," she offers in sarcasm as she pulled away. Now with Shay going to just casually check things out, he accepts the mouth guard and steps back into the ring for round three. He nods to Casey but wishes they could have just a few minutes alone so he could ask why he was so distracted if he came here to fight and try to take down the defending House's title.

_'Throw the match or else!'_

The next blow clips Casey in the jaw, jarring his head to the right and forcing his eyes to squeeze shut. He falters. Another hit to the side and his knees start to buckle! Hermann wonders if Casey's finally giving in and about to throw the match. As much as he wants to live in peace tonight he knows he can't help Casey give in to their rules; his life would be forever ruined. They'd both regret it. So…he helps out as he always has.

"Casey!" Hermann shouts, jolting Casey's mind out of his painful stupor and directing his next hit – to Severide's left. He knows he can't aim for the groin or face a possible disqualification so next blow catches Severide right in the belly. It's not hard enough to get him to lose his fighting stance, but it's enough to make him step back so Casey can regain his balance and stand upright, fists raised and ready for another bout.

The next several rounds are the same, the two of them equal – trading blow for blow and punch for punch; sweat building and hearts racing at top speed. Both of their bodies wanting to give up but neither egos wanting to give in. It would come down to the final round. Right down to the wire.

"Can you take much more?" Hermann asks in concern as Casey's aching frame slumps back down on the stool at the end of the eight round.

"Yes…I can…I…have to," Casey gasps with a labored breath, his ribs still sore from the surprise attack the night before. He looks up at Severide, his mind wishing that his Chief was there to instill some confidence in him as was Boden from 51. But in this case, he's almost glad that he only sees a few other team members from 47 in attendance.

"What'd…you learn?" Severide asks Shay, his lungs sounding just as ragged.

"Gosh Kelly you sound like you're about to drop!" Shay scolds as he narrows his eyes.

"What?" He presses.

"From what I heard? Casey keeps asking his buddy there…if _they're_ here? That's it. They didn't seem like they wanted to all join hands and share their darkest secrets with me."

"Okay," Severide replies as he looks back at Casey. _Was it family? Friends? Boss? Loan shark? … Someone else? _Both Casey and his friend were distracted and that was unusual for what should be a friendly fight. Plus if the other fighter's whole mind, body and soul wasn't into the fight then he felt it was a waste of time. But as he looks at Casey's tense frame and the man behind him (Hermann)'s worried expression he confirms in his mind that he'd ask Casey if everything was okay. He had heard a few rumors about House 47 but they were only that and most came from who he thought were jilted ex-employees.

"You're head in the game?"

Boden's voice pulls Severide back to reality and he nods and accepts the mouth guard, his jaw starting to hurt as the last opponent he had was out in 5 rounds. Now it appears there's a good possibility that they'll be going the full 12 rounds.

As much as his body is burning and begging for him to just sit out the rest of the rounds and concede defeat, he knows that he can't just give in or he'd be giving in all the time. But if it were to end in a draw, no winners or losers, 51 would still be undefeated and he wouldn't have to contend with himself for not taking a dive.

Severide nods and Casey looks at him with a small frown but nods and both of them once again fist bump gloves and then back up a few feet and get ready for round 9. The hits this time are lighter and don't pack as much punch as they did when the match first started. They slowly circle each other, trading blow for blow and both of them starting to show signs of slowing down.

_Just give in! _Casey's mind begs as his lungs and chest start to burn. _ I can't…if I see this through….to a draw…it'll be okay._

Severide notices the conflict in Casey's eyes and wonders just what's going on. No other opponent had come into the ring seemingly so conflicted and yet ready to give his all; silently begging to go all 12 rounds as if is very life depended on it. _Damn now you're just being melodramatic because he kind of reminds you of Andy and you're missing your dead best friend! _

The bell dings once more and both of them slowly wander back to their respective corners.

"No one showed up!" Hermann whispers in Casey's ear as he wipes the sweat from his brow and then offers some Gatorade. "You need…"

"One…more round," Casey gasps as he looks up weakly. "One more…and it's…over."

"I'll remind you again tomorrow that this was stupid!"

"Day off…tomorrow," Casey reminds him as he swishes another gulp in his mouth and spits it out. "One…more round…Hermann."

"Yeah," he sighs as he puts the mouth guard back into Casey's mouth and gives him a hearty pat on the back. "I worry about when we go back to work," he whispers as he watches Casey push his hurting frame upright and head into the middle of the ring.

The two of them bump gloves once more and then step back. Severide delivers a resounding blow to Casey's already throbbing ribs, not knowing that they were already bearing the brunt of an attack the night before. Casey's face heavily winces and Severide's mind races to know if he actually broke a rib. _I didn't hit him that hard!_

Casey once again catches Severide on his left side, his sweet spot and watches Severide's body falter and his stance waver. But the two of them are determined to be the last man standing and so push themselves to just keep going.

A few more blows. A few more grunts. A few more whispered curses. In the end…it's declared…

"We have a draw!"

The referee holds up both their hands, one red glove and one blue glove in the air and all the spectators in the small building continue to cheer loudly. 51 would remain undefeated and Casey didn't have to worry about his conscience being seared at giving in and making himself lose the fight in a cowardly way. Of course the truth would come out at a later time and a very concerned opponent would start to wonder. But for now they'd have to contend with meeting in the ring and then going their separate ways. Or would it end there?

Severide quickly spits out the mouth guard and then hurries after Casey.

"Hey!" He calls out, prompting Casey to stop and turn around in wonder; his mouth also spitting out the guard. "Kelly Severide, 51."

"Matt Casey, 47. Good…fight."

"Yeah but you seem distracted. If you really concentrated I think the title would have gone to 47."

"I was just trying…to keep up," Casey replies with a small but sharp intake of air.

"Did I do…I didn't break ribs did it?" Severide asks in concern. But in the moment that Casey flinches upon hearing the question his uneasiness instantly surges and he looks around and then back at Casey. "What's going on?"

"Huh? Nothing. Good fight. Heard good things about 51. Lucky."

Then before he could say another word, Severide watches Casey turn around and hurry back toward a waiting Hermann. _Lucky? That's odd. _

"Hey Rocky. Good job," Shay pats Severide on the back as she and Boden near him in the middle of the ring.

"Yeah…thanks," he replies as he looks at her with a tight lipped expression.

"You asked him what's up?"

"Yeah nothing."

"Good. Then let it go. I'm hungry," Shay states as she pushes past Boden and heads for her things gathered at the bottom of corner of the boxing ring.

"What's going on Kelly? You were distracted this entire fight and I don't think Matt Casey had _that _pretty a face," Boden replies with a hint of sarcasm but in all seriousness.

"I don't know. Something's off. What have you heard about 47?"

"47? Kelly…"

"Chief?" Severide pushes. "Something right?"

"Nothing worth you worrying about. Get dressed and go home. Good fight. 51 is still undefeated thanks to you," Boden praises as he pats Severide on the back.

But Boden's somewhat cryptic reply only fuels his curiosity and that prompts him to drop his gloves by Shay and go in search of Matt Casey in the back room. The grumblings that he had heard he didn't have time to qualify with Boden and to be honest, until tonight…this moment never had a reason to even want to ask. But the silent pleading in the blue eyes that locked with his for a few brief seconds during the match was too troubling to just let slide for good.

"Let's just get dressed and get the hell outta here," Hermann hisses as Casey pulls off his sweat soaked tank, showing off the bruises that he had sustained the night before. "Damn boss, those look worse," Hermann growls as he reaches for the large tensor bandage.

"These will heal but this will be the last fight," Casey manages with a wince as lifts his weary arms and lets Hermann bandage the ribs.

"Last fight?"

Both of them look up to see a strange but familiar face looking at him in shock.

"Did I do that tonight?" Severide asks in instant concern.

"Get lost!" Hermann snaps, always protective of the younger man he's trying to bandage up; trying to shoo a protesting Severide away.

"It's okay Christopher," Casey states in a low tone as Severide steps into the room and starts to close the door. But just as he does, Casey looks up just in time to see two figures in black appear in the hallway; the door closing a few seconds later and taking them away from view.

"I'm fine. This was work related. But good fight."

Severide looks at Casey and frowns. Once again something in his eyes was saying that he wasn't being honest but he couldn't say more. _What is going on?_

"So uh…you two wanna join some of us from 51 for a couple of beers? We go to Molly's. You two in? First round is on the winner," he proudly announces; his broad smile making Casey slightly smirk.

But as Hermann opens the door to put out the towels, he notices the dark figures and then quickly ducks back inside. "Or…maybe not."

"Is…something going on?" Severide asks in haste.

"No," Casey replies with a tight lipped smile. "Thanks for your offer but we have to get going."

"Well I hope it's not your last fight. You have one hell of a right hook."

"Thanks," Casey nods as Hermann pushes the door open, the two men in dark nowhere in sight. Casey watches Severide leave the room and then looks at Hermann with a heavy groan. "I saw them," he remarks as he pulls his sweater over his bandaged ribs. "We need to end this Hermann. For good."

"Tell me how we can do that without asking for outside help or ending up dead?"

Casey hears the question and looks at his friend in concern. Of course they were both worried and they had good reason. They were both serving at a House that was a magnet for trouble but thanks to someone on the inside it was still open for operation. Who could they trust? He thinks about 51 and it's good, fair and honest reputation and wonders if he might take a chance in telling a surprisingly friendly and very curious fighting opponent what he knows? But then if he did could he live with himself if he caused harm to come to Severide, Boden or any of the others at 51? Would they blame him for dumping his problems on them when unasked? All those unanswerable questions race through his mind.

However, they'd all be moot if the next question came up negative. Would they even survive the night? He hadn't played by their rules – again. Now who would pay the ultimate price? Was his time up? Hermann's? Was it all really over?

With a deep breath, Casey opens the door and prepares to face destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how'd you like the start to this new angsty AU multi-chapter adventure? Interested to know what's really going on at 47? Hmm spots opening at 51….any takers? (of course our two truckers will end up there but at what cost hehe?) Will Severide continue to press for the truth? Will Casey and Hermann face more trouble after they leave the arena? And who will see? I would love to know what you think so please do review to let me know what you thought about this new start and if you'd like more. Thank you!


	2. Tensions Rise

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Tensions Rise**

**A/N:** Hey thanks everyone! So glad you all liked the start to this new AU Adventure. So I'm sure there will be questions going forward but since this is a longer story nothing will be resolved right away – you'll hafta read on and see how it all plays out hope you all like chapter 2 as much as chapter 1 and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Casey pushes through the door to the dressing room, his eyes darting nervously around but not seeing anything in the way of added danger. With the attack last night and the fight tonight, surviving another surprise beating isn't what he favors and so directs Hermann toward the busy front entrance.<p>

"Casey," Hermann mutters under his breath as they notice the two dark figures lingering around Casey's truck. "You can still call the cops."

"And as soon as we give our names can we be sure that they'll send someone who isn't taking money from someone at 47?" Casey retorts sourly.

"Well this sucks," Hermann growls as he notices Severide and a few of his men from 51 in the near distance. But as soon as he makes a move to call out to them, he's instantly stopped by Casey's solid frame.

"No. We can't involve them," Casey reminds him with a heavy sigh. "This isn't their fight. To involve another firehouse would be wrong, we both know that."

"Maybe the more that know the better!"

"Winston told someone and he might never walk again!" Casey hisses as he looks at Hermann with a small glare.

However, their heated discussion isn't lost on everyone. Severide pauses in his conversation with Cruz and Otis to look up and see Casey and his man talking, heading toward a truck that has two men standing beside it. _Something's going on…_Severide's mind inwardly ponders as he watches Casey look up in the direction of the two men and then back at Hermann at his side. _Bookies? Maybe he bet on a fight and now doesn't want to pay?_

"Hey Lieutenant? You with us?" Cruz nudges Severide with his arm, pulling his worried gaze back in the direction of 51's truck driver.

"Yeah…" he answers with a small frown before he tells himself to snap out of it. Maybe it was something personal. Maybe this guy Casey did have a gambling addiction. Maybe…_ah turn off your questions and just go have a beer and celebrate being undefeated!_

And so he does. But he wasn't just going to let it drop altogether. Something in Boden's tone when he asked about 47 trigged in his mind that something was wasn't right and he wasn't about to let that just drop. He glances back to see Casey and his man (Hermann) walking toward the truck with the two dark figures waiting beside it but then turns away and rejoins his crew.

"You lost."

"Technically no one lost," Hermann interjects with an angry glare to the man on the right.

"He doesn't care."

"He who? I want to know who at 47 you're working for!" Casey demands angrily as he leans in closer to the one on the right. "I'm not taking a dive or doing anything that I feel is wrong especially for someone that doesn't even have the guts to come at me in person."

"Trust me, you don't want that," the one on the right argues back. "Next…"

"No. You go back and tell him, tonight was the last night. There is no next time, so he can find someone else to take a fall. If he lost money on tonight's game that's his fault."

"No tough guy!" The man on the right points his finger into Casey's chest. "It's your fault!"

"Hey!" Hermann shouts as the man on the left steps and shoves him back.

"You were supposed to play by the rules and tonight it cost him. And when it costs him, it costs you! You got that!"

"You tell him I want to meet."

"Careful what you wish for," the man on the right sneers as his thick fist balls and offers a swift punch to Casey's already tender chest, forcing his lips to sputter a painful cough and his stance to falter.

"Matt! Get away from him you jerks!" Hermann growls as he tries to pull Casey back and stand between his friend and the paid thugs. "You tell your boss he can take his dirty practices and shove them up his a…"

"Hermann," Casey gently warns as he straightens back up. "It's been a long day and a longer night. But now it's over and we're leaving," Casey states firmly as he gives the man on the left, closest to the front driver's door a shove and then pulls his keys. He finally gets into his truck and slams the door shut, locking it; Hermann doing the same.

"Creeps," Hermann hisses as he narrows his eyes at them as they pull away from the truck and head toward a car parked in the shadows on the street. "You sure you don't want to go for a beer?"

"I just want to go home," Casey replies sigh a heavy sigh as they stop at a red light. He looks over at his trusted friend and frowns. "I don't care about myself. It's just me but you…"

"No, don't you say that," Hermann retorts in haste. "You're family. And you and I both know that whoever killed Hallie is probably the same dirty cops helping whoever is pulling the strings at 47."

"Well if 47 isn't fighting back it's because they don't want to!" Casey growls as he looks away in exasperation.

"I know 51 has a Lieutenant spot open and…"

"No. I'm not taking it. I'm not leaving you at 47. We both go together or we don't go at all."

"Stubborn," Hermann's lips purse as they head toward his home. "I better see you day after tomorrow."

"You will," Casey answers firmly as he watches Hermann get out and slowly head up the walk to his home, his head shaking with each step. Casey waits for the wave before pulling away and heading for home. He thinks about Severide's out of the blue but friendly offer to join 51 for some beers at Molly's but figures why start something he might come to regret. _I only have Hermann…_and with that sobering thought, Casey pulls into the driveway of his home and turns off the engine. He touches his ribs and hopes that tonight he can sleep without the baseball bat beside his bed. He knows that won't happen.

XXXXXXXX

"You seem tired today."

"Lieutenant's getting soft in his old age."

Severide just offers a smirk and nod as he sits in the front cabin of his Squad truck 3 as he tries to stifle back a yawn, making Capp and Newhouse just laugh.

"How are those Squad applicants coming?" Capp asks in wonder as they near the scene.

"Coming," Severide replies with a small wince in his tone as he instantly recalls his discussion with Boden.

_'Peter Mills has applied from 51 and few others. I'll give you a bit more time but then I need to start filling these positions with permanent people. So you either decide or I will.'_

The trucks come to a stop at the fiery scene, Severide jumping from the front of the truck and looking at the two story home partially engulfed. He looks over at the father, telling Boden that his wife went back in for their daughter; his son already being tended to by medics.

"Capp! Newhouse! We'll take the back!" Severide shouts as he rushes toward the father.

"Sir where is your wife?"

"Top floor at the back!"

Severide's ears pick up the somewhat familiar tone and he turns in haste to see Matt Casey walking toward him with a somewhat panicked expression. "What are you doing here?"

"He's one of mine."

Severide looks at him a bit closer, noticing the pinkish tinges on his cheeks mixed with soot; his black eye looking a bit rougher than it did the night before. "Why the…you okay?"

"Yeah."

Severide knows that time isn't on his side so wastes no more time in turning and rushing toward the superheated structure, telling his team and the Truck team the location of the mother and daughter.

"Lieutenant Casey?" Boden walks up to him in wonder. "What happened here?"

"Carl Miller is a friend and works on Truck with me at 47. He uh…" Casey's voice stammers as his jaw hardens.

"What's going on Lieutenant?" Boden presses a bit more firmly as Casey's eyes look past Boden, wanting to see who was watching him talking to a rival House's superior that could possibly escalate further harm to him or his team. The other "accidents" hadn't affected others this badly and now he has to wonder if Miller was wrapped up with whoever was crooked at 47 or if it was because of him. Miller had stood up for him but then he had also seen his veteran truck driver talking to one of the men in black. _Was this a warning? Or a message? Or both?_

"Casey?" Boden's concerned tone pulls Casey's tormented gaze back in his direction.

"Sorry Sir. I don't know. I got a text from Miller and when I got here…the House was on fire. I helped get him and his son out but his wife went back in just as you guys pulled up. That's all I know."

"What started the fire?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

Casey pulls away from Boden before the 51 Chief can ask him any more invasive questions; in reality he didn't have the answers and wasn't about to share his supposition with someone he didn't know that well or trust – yet. He watches Severide rushing back out with the little girl's limp frame in his arms and curses under his breath.

"NO!" The father shouts, prompting Mouch and Otis to rush toward him as he tries to take the girl out of Severide's arms; impeding medical treatment.

"She's not breathing," Severide tells Shay and Dawson as he places her on the stretcher, Capp and Newhouse bringing out the mother while the engine team works to douse the last of the stubborn flames. Severide leaves the girl in their capable medical hands and then turns and heads back to Casey; Boden watching intently.

"What happened?" Severide asks Casey as Casey tries to wipe some soot particles off his face.

"Don't know. House was already in flames when I got here. Are they gonna be okay?"

"I hope so. You look a little singed."

"Got a bit close to the action."

"And the black eye?" Severide asks as Casey's damp brow furrows. "What's going on?"

"You guys ask a lot of questions at 51," Casey mutters sourly as he looks at Boden and then back at Severide. "It's nothing. I'm glad they're okay."

"Yeah. Hey Casey," Severide calls just as Casey turns to leave. "We're looking for a truck Lieutenant at 51. Just if you happen to hear of anyone looking for a change."

"Just the one spot?"

"Uh…yeah possibly. Maybe. Will know more in a few days. Why?" Severide replies, not able to offer 2 at truck until Mills had officially left.

"Nothing. Good luck with filling it," Casey tells him before he turns and heads toward Carl Miller. "Carl."

"Matt. Thank God you were here. But how…"

"I got your text to…"

"I never texted you," the middle aged father of two replies in a low tone. "I lost my phone a few days ago," he adds as Casey looks at him in concern. "Matt…"

"I don't need to know the details Carl. I'm just glad you're family is okay."

"I know 47 has issues but it's a good home."

"It used to be," Casey replies softly as he turns and heads for his truck.

"What was that all about?" Boden asks Severide as he nears his squad Lieutenant.

"I don't know," Severide replies as he looks at Boden in wonder. "What do you know about 47 Chief? And don't say nothing because I'm not buying it."

Boden looks at Severide with a heavy frown as his body exhales heavily. "I only hear rumblings but nothing confirmed."

"I heard rumblings too but….rumblings about…what?"

"Things. Illegal things. Chief Ryerson hasn't been fingered personally, neither have any of his staff. So they remain…"

"Rumblings," Severide concludes heavily as Boden nods. "But…"

"I have no answers for you Kelly, that's just what I heard. Now these could have come from guys who were let go or left because of a personal conflict of some kind. That's not up to me to judge or pursue. When a valid claim is made against them that is backed by legal means then I'll have a better opinion for you."

"Chief…"

"Kelly, if it sounds like something you don't want to be mixed up in walk away. You don't owe this Lieutenant Casey anything. Some guys are clean and some…"

"You think he's dirty?"

"I said to drop it. This was a tough call but it's up to the AI team now to determine the cause and then to take over, not our concern. Let's pack up and go home."

"But…" Severide tries to protest again.

"That's an order Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir."

"If you want to worry about something, worry about getting those applications in to me sooner rather than later."

Severide gives Boden a nod before he turns and slowly walks back to his waiting team.

"What's going on?" Capp asks Severide in wonder.

"I honestly don't know. But let's pack up!" Severide's voice calls out loudly. "We're done here!"

He gets into the front of truck 3 his mind reminding him to get on the applications that Boden reminded him about and leave the problems of House 47 for House 47 to deal with. _It's not your business Kelly…drop it _his mind silently ponders Boden's firm warning. But at the same he can't help but wonder what Boden was keeping from him. Boden used to claim that Chief Ryerson was a good man…now? He didn't really defend him. _What if Casey's the one that's crooked…or…_but he remembers from last night and the look on Matt Casey's face that he was more scared than anything. _But maybe he's the one that double crossed the wrong people and now has to pay for a mistake he knowingly made? _Of course there was that angle. In reality anything was possible. A whole myriad of possible reasons for 47's sudden ethical downturn. But what was the truth? Who could he ask that would give him the straight goods?

XXXXXXXX

"This is bad…" Hermann grumbles as he and Casey linger outside in Hermann's backyard. "Winston and now Carl…who's next Matt? One of us right?"

"If they don't target George or Stanley then we know they're part of it. So if are targeted we'll know they're clean but so far only the ones that have stood up to Ryerson on anything….have been targeted."

"We have to go to the cops!"

"With what? And to who?" Casey counters. "We tried once before and it was shot down as paranoid delusions!"

"So go to another cop!" Hermann argues back.

"It's not that easy," Casey sighs as he rubs his weary face. "I should have just kept my damn mouth shut!" He sighs as he recalls telling Carl and Winston and then going to Chief. Telling him he saw a previous firefighter taking drugs from two men in black while handing them money in return. The firefighter, Aaron was let go. But then after that, things got rough for him and the others; two so far unscathed. The two he didn't tell or finger to the Chief. He looks at Hermann in sympathy and shakes his head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"I…"

"I know…I told you so," Casey huffs as Hermann's brow furrows heavily.

"Saying it doesn't sound so good now," Hermann replies sourly. "And what happens when we go back tomorrow?"

"We just go in, do our job and hope…"

"That the next fire isn't our asses on the line," Hermann grumbles as Casey's expression deflates. "You know I gotta think about my family first."

"I know. They're all the family I have too. Christie is busy with her stuff and I just…"

"Still haven't told her?"

"Can't. It's not her burden. Figured until all this is resolved it's best to distance myself from them. For their good."

"Isolating yourself isn't good either," Hermann reminds him in a kind tone.

"I know. Just watch your back tomorrow."

"You too."

Casey takes his leave and heads for home; his mind wondering about Miller and what his involvement might be. He also thinks about Severide's employment offer but knows he'll never leave Hermann behind at 47 but he can't just ask 51 to make a special concession for them and take Hermann on just because he asks nicely. _I'd even take a demotion from Lieutenant to get out of House 47. _But he knows unless a place opens up with two spots, they were both stuck on that doomed ship – steadily heading for disaster.

Casey makes a brief stop on the way home, picking up a small fire proof safe; his mind wanting a bit of extra insurance in case something happened to his home that did to Millers. As soon as he gets home, he puts the safe in a hidden location along with all his important papers and a few other keepsakes. He looks down at Hallie's picture and frowns. "What have I done," he sadly laments as he puts the picture of the two of them into the safe and then closes the little door.

After he's done he heads into the bathroom and unwraps the tensor bandage once more, looking at his bruised ribs and gritting his teeth. He looks at the soot streaks on his neck and then turns around to turn on the hot water to have a shower and wash the stain of the days anguish away. As he stands under the water he thinks back to Hallie's murder and his eyes instantly water. He closes them tightly as he's whisked back in time to that tormented moment. In the days that followed only Hermann had offered him some real consolation; the men at his House offering a few words without much feeling. _You need to find some close friends you can trust and build a real lasting and loyal friendship with. _Casey thinks about Hermann's words as he gets out of the shower and dries off.

"Healthy," he mutters in sarcasm as he stares blankly into the contents of his fridge. In the end he pulls out some cold, leftover Chinese food and shoves it into the microwave and reaches for a beer. He slowly wanders into the living room and flips on the TV. "Oh damn," he groans as his eyes focus on the news item, Carl Miller's House going up in flame and his family just barely escaping with their lives.

He hears the microwave 'ding' and then heads back into his kitchen, takes the steaming dish out of the small, square appliance and then puts it down on the table and sides into the seat. But as he stares at the day old food, his mind has no interest in eating it. His thoughts are solely focused on what the mood will be like in the Firehouse tomorrow.

_'51 has an opening if you know anyone who's looking.'_

Casey's mind switches gears and starts to focus on Kelly Severide's employment offer. But at the same time he knows he could never just leave Hermann behind as the sacrificial lamb. _He has children…I have no one anymore. _

With that sobering thought, he pushes the plate away and reaches for the beer, choosing to finish it instead and going to bed on an empty stomach while his mind worries about tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

"Where did you get…hold still," Shay gently scolds as she sits perched on the edge of the sink and tends to the burn mark on his back.

"House fire today. Did you hear anything back on the cause?" Severide wonders as his face slightly winces.

"Because I'm so in the know?" Shay retorts as Severide groans and pulls away. "Hold still."

"It's done," he huffs as he reaches for a sweatshirt. "Your still friends with Carla right?" He slightly smirks; referring to an investigator in the Arson Investigators office.

"Seriously? Kelly its some lame House fire, who cares," Shay sighs as she follows him out of the bathroom. "Oh wait…I saw…it was him right? That lieutenant Casey from the fight?"

"Something's not adding up about that guy."

"You think he's a firebug?"

"I don't know but something's just up," Severide sighs as he looks at her; her brows arching. "What?"

"I know Andy's death is…"

"Shay, don't even go there!" Severide hisses as she puts her hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying. You were always protective of Andy and at times you called him a hard luck case."

"Shay…"

"Just don't try to replace something with something else…" she states slowly as she turns and heads into the kitchen. "Course…"

"Course what?"

"I do kinda get it."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"I saw the sad puppy face he offered in the ring," she gently laughs as he just shakes his head. "Andy had that also."

"Shay…"

"Talking about him isn't wrong," she holds her ground. "I know you don't want to believe that but it's true."

"I know I just…" his voice dies out as he looks at a picture of him and Andy on the fridge. "Boden is on my ass to fill the lieutenant spot on truck and…and I just can't see anyone there but him. Heather blames me and now she's taking the boys to Florida to be with her sister and…damn it Shay it's all messed up," he sighs as he slumps down onto the closest high kitchen chair. "Everyone else just seems wrong."

"Give it another day or so and then look at them again. Any…standouts?"

"No. And Boden said that Mills is asking for Squad. He's done his time and I think will be a good fit but then it means truck will be down 2 and…and I just can't…"

"You can't hold Mills back forever and if you say no then he might find another House that will say yes and truck will still be down 2 but then you'll be out one good man that actually likes 51 and who 51 likes back."

"Ah I know," Severide sighs as he rubs his face and then looks at her in wonder. "If you could ask Carla that'd be great."

Shay can only shake her head but knows when her roommate has something on his mind, there would be no deterring him until he had found all the answers that satisfied his mind. Andy always got after Severide for wanting to help out seemingly hard luck cases and then being sorry when they came back to bite them in the ass. But if this guy Casey was wrapped up with loan sharks and arsonists then she would do whatever she could to _hinder_ her best friend and roommate from finding out the real truth.

Severide enters 51 early the next morning and heads toward his office. He pauses outside the other small lieutenant's office and pictures Andy's frame sitting casually in the chair looking up with his telltale goofy grin.

"It needs a body in it."

Severide looks at Boden and then slowly heads toward his Chief with a perplexed expression. "A few more days? That way I can put out a call for another spot on truck also. That way we can take the two of them in at the same time. Save time and hassle on orientation."

Boden looks at Severide in concern and frowns. "Kelly…"

"Chief I'm fine really. I know we gotta move on but I don't think we want to lose Mills either right? So just a few more days and I can look at everything and then give you my recommendations. I'd like to get two seasoned guys if I can."

"Okay. A few more days," Boden nods. But he doesn't get a chance to say another word before the overhead paging system goes off, calling them all to action. "We'll talk after."

"Right," Severide nods as he turns and rushes back down the hallway toward the large open truck garage. He pulls on his boots just as Boden gets into his truck and asks dispatch for some added details.

_"This one's a bad one Severide," Boden's voice comes over the radio._

"What do we have Chief?"

_"Four alarm. Two story construction warehouse. House's 47 and 56 are already on scene. 17 is on the way. Each of us is going to take a corner. We get the west next to 47."_

"Copy," Severide replies as he relays the information to his team and then to truck 81 and Engine 51; Shay and Dawson right behind them.

As soon as they arrive on the scene, Severide's eyes slightly widen as he looks at the raging inferno.

"Damn," he hears Capp curse as he quickly gets out of the truck and then reaches for his helmet. He recognizes the man who had been with Casey at the fight and hurries toward him, reading the name off his jacket.

"Hermann! You okay?"

"Yeah but…"

_"Kelly the whole roof's gonna come down. Fall back until we can stabilize it," Boden instructs over the radio._

"I gotta go!"

"Hey you can't go in there! They're calling us all out!" Severide shouts as he tries to pull Hermann back.

"Casey's still in there!" Hermann shouts in return as he jerks his arm free and tries to run back into the building. But when Severide watches Hermann stumble due to either fatigue or a possible injury and the guys from House 47 refusing to defy the order to keep out; he acts.

"I'll get him!" Severide calls out as he turns and rushes toward the black smoky entrance; Boden rushing to Hermann's side just as Severide disappears from view.

"What the hell is he doing?" Boden demands angrily.

"Casey's still inside!" Hermann states in a panic as both look back at the building at the beckoning of a horrific sound.

"SEVERIDE! NO!" Boden shouts just as the roof crack and he looks at Hermann in fear.

"The roof…it's CAVING!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** eeks! *ducks* So lots of angsty tension and danger for our boys as we go along. So Severide is getting more and more curious about Casey's story that is seemingly full of holes. But will it come back to affect him? What danger is looming for 51? And if anyone at 47 gets wind of Casey and Hermann talking to 51 will there be any repercussions for them there? Lots a head but would love your thoughts on this and of course what might happen to our boys up next! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Just Another Day at the Firehouse?

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – Just Another Day at the Firehouse?**

* * *

><p><strong>*earlier*<strong>

"Casey! They're pulling us out!" Hermann shouted as they reached the second level.

"I see one more! You go!"

"Matt…it's not worth dying over! Ryerson pulled us back!"

"Hermann I…" Casey's started just as they both heard a cry to the right. "Go! Get her and get out!"

Knowing that a life was at stake and he wasn't about to argue, Hermann pulls away and hurries toward the young woman trapped beneath a piece of debris. But it's not long before Casey's attention is pulled back in the direction of his friend and fellow 47 truck member.

"Hermann!" Casey shouts just as a falling roof timber lands on Hermann's leg, forcing Hermann to call out with a painful cry. "Hold on! I've got…" Casey grunts as he helps to pry the large piece of wood off his friend's leg. "Is it broken?" Casey asks in haste.

"It knows better!" Hermann huffs as he pulls away with a slight limp and continues on his course.

_"Casey! Hermann! We're all pulling out. Get back out here now!" Chief Ryerson from 47 directs them both. _

Casey hears the call but is too determined to save as many lives as he can and so presses on inside the darkened fiery inferno; time rapidly running out and yelling at him to hurry up and move his ass or become a permanent part of the collapsing structure.

He hears Hermann's voice on the other end of the radio that he's made it out and the roof's about to go. "We have to go now!"

"M-my…leg…I think…it's broken….AHHHHH!" The young teenage boy cries out in pain as Casey tries to scoop him up in his arms.

"Okay…okay hold on…" Casey stammers nervously as tries to make the teen more comfortable in his grasp but a large CRACK from overhead forces him to pause in his tracks and look up. His eyes widen just as he watches the roof overhead starting to break apart, forcing his heart rate to soar and his legs to take action. But at the same time he hears another voice in his head.

"Kelly Severide?" Casey whispers as his frame pauses for a few seconds. _Why is he coming back in here? Damn only one of us should be disobeying orders!_

"LOOK….OUT!" The teenage boy in Casey's grasp shouts just as a part of the roof gives way and crumbles several meters away.

Casey's mind tries to push past the boys cries as he drags him over to the part of the burning warehouse that he thinks won't bury them alive.

"CASEY!"

He hears Severide's voice calling out to them but is more concerned with making sure the falling debris doesn't fall on either one of them; burning the young teen who wasn't wearing protective clothing.

"CALL OUT!"

"OVER HERE!" Casey finally calls out in return just as a piece of debris strikes him on the forearm. He stumbles forward and in so doing puts some undue pain on the young man's broken leg, making him cry out with agony. But that cry forces Severide's head to whip around to the left and finally spy the two figures he had rushed back in to save.

But their luck doesn't hold out and within seconds of Severide reaching them, another burning piece of timber breaks away from the collapsing roof and strikes Casey in the back, sending him and the already wounded teen flying forward to the superheated ground.

The young man screams with pain as his broken leg once again jars oddly and he writhes in pain, his lungs gasping for air as time races past.

"Casey!" Severide shouts as he spies Casey's fallen frame and races toward him. "Oh damn," Severide curses as he reaches Casey, who's slow to get up. "Hey!" Severide shouts, trying to get Casey's attention to turn to him. "Hey! You okay?" He asks loudly as Casey's somewhat watery eyes turns and looks at him. "Casey!"

He nods and slightly coughs before he turns and crawls over to the young teen. "His leg is broken! He needs help now!" Casey tells him in a loud tone as Severide helps him get to his feet.

"I'll take him!" Severide states loudly as he kneels back down to the young boy. "Get out of here! The roof is collapsing!"

But Casey doesn't let Severide help the boy alone. He makes sure that he clears the way of the falling debris and both of them reach the smoky entrance and burst outside just as the major part of the roof collapses behind them. Casey rips off his mask and starts to take in some fresh air as he watches two paramedics rush up to them, taking the boy from Severide's grasp.

"Where you hurt anywhere?" Casey asks as Ryerson nears them; Boden watching as he approaches.

"No. You sure you're okay?" Severide asks as he nods to Casey's blacker eye; the soot he rubbed making it look worse than it actually is.

"Yeah just a few scratches. But…"

"Casey!" Ryerson's voice comes out in more of a snap than concern. "I gave the order to pull out! What happened in there?"

Casey's eyes look from Ryerson to Boden this time and then back to his own Chief. "My radio wasn't working properly," he states with in fallacy as Hermann looks on in agitation.

"Well mine was working just fine. You and Hermann should have pulled back when ordered."

"There were two lives at stake sir. Both are on their way for medical treatment now."

"Lieutenant Severide helped Lieutenant Casey bring out the boy," Boden gently interjects as Ryerson's stern expression moves from Casey to Boden.

"Goody for him. Okay pack up and let's get going," Ryerson instructs as he turns and heads back to the Chicago Fire Commissioner to give his House's overview of the fire scene and then head back to 47.

"Radio my ass," Hermann mutters under his breath as he nears Casey; Severide a few feet away.

"Thanks for the help back there," Casey tells Severide in an appreciative tone.

"Yeah…course," Severide replies as he hands Casey an extra bottle of water. "You okay?" Severide asks Hermann as Casey takes a few swigs of water and then douses his face and neck with the cool liquid.

"We're both fine," Hermann replies with a small groan as he nudges to Casey to get back to their own teams. "The temps are getting nervous."

"Temps?" Severide wonders as Hermann glowers at him. "What? You said it," he gently retorts with a smirk.

"Then stop listening," Hermann grumbles in an undertone.

"Thanks for the help," Casey repeats as he looks at Severide with a heavy frown. But before he can say another word, Casey looks up to see a dark sedan slowly drive by; Severide turning and matching his gaze. What Casey can't see is the angry face behind the tinted window looking at him and Hermann but also at Severide and Boden, an angry curse being muttered under his breath before he pulls away.

"Chauffeur?" Severide lightly teases as Casey looks at him with pursed lips.

"I hope the boy is okay," Casey mentions as he turns to leave.

"I'll ask Shay later. The boy's in good hands," Severide replies in truth. "The invitation to Molly's is still open for you guys if you want," Severide reminds them just as Casey finally pulls away.

"We don't drink!" Hermann growls as he gently prods Casey in the direction of their truck. "You could have been killed today," Hermann reminds Casey just as they near their truck. "Good thing your guardian angel was to pull your ass out or…Casey? Casey!"

Severide hears Hermann call out and turns to see Casey's frame collapse to the ground. "Hey!" Severide shouts as he hurries in their direction; Capp and Mills in tow behind him.

"Casey! Hey Matt…" Hermann states in a mild panic as he gently touches Casey's flushed cheeks. "Casey!"

Casey's watery eyes flutter open and he looks up to see several concerned faces looking down. "What…happened?" He asks softly as he tries to sit up.

"You tell us," fellow 47 Firefighter Riley Carlsberg says as he looks down at Casey.

"I'm okay…help me…up," Casey coughs as Ryerson and Boden approach.

"Casey! What the hell happened?" Ryerson demands.

"Collapsed," Casey stammers as he takes in a few breaths of air. "I'm…okay."

"Okay f…"

"If you're having trouble breathing, you should get checked out," Boden suggests as Ryerson looks up with narrowed eyes.

"Is he your man?"

"We're all brothers," Boden replies firmly. "He should go to Lakeshore and get checked out."

"Right," Ryerson nods to Boden as Severide watches with a small glare before he looks down at Casey in concern. He helps Hermann get Casey upright and then watches as Hermann directs Casey toward the last waiting ambulance. "My men can take care of themselves," Ryerson tells Boden, stopping him in his tracks.

"Since when is showing concern something to argue about," Boden tells Ryerson directly, holding his gaze before he pulls back.

"Next time you want to make me look bad in front of my men, we'll have more than words."

"What the hell Chief?" Severide asks in haste as they both watch Ryerson take his leave.

"He's always been a hot head," Boden turns and looks at Severide in reply. "But it's none of your concern how he runs his House. Let's pack up and get back…" Boden's words are cut off as Severide turns to watch Casey wanting to protest getting out of the ambulance and back to work. "Severide. Severide!"

But Severide merely looks back at his Chief and offers him a nod before he closes the gap on the ambulance; Hermann watching him approach with a heavy frown. However, just as he does, Hermann closes the door and the ambulance pulls away.

"Lieutenant," Mills voice is heard, prompting Severide to turn and look at the future squad member in wonder. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he replies in truth as he pulls his phone and sends Shay a text.

_'Casey from 47 is coming to Lakeshore for some treatment. See what you can find out.'_

_'Really? What is going on?'_

_'That's what you're gonna find out.'_

Severide's lips offer a slight smirk as he heads for the front of his squad truck, hearing Shay cursing his name but then trying her best to find out what she could to get the answers he wanted.

"That Ryerson is a real piece of work," Capp comments as the truck pulls away from the scene.

"Yeah…yeah he is," Severide agrees as his eyes look at the smoldering warehouse remains before turning back to watch the road. _Ryerson was more concerned with kicking Casey's ass than asking if he was okay or sending him for help. _As they near Firehouse 51, his mind settles that he'd stop by either the hospital or Firehouse 47 and see how Matt Casey was doing. _Something's going on with that House…and I need to know what._

XXXXXXXX

"I don't know why everyone is fussing," Casey growls as he tries to pull the fresh oxygen mask off his face.

"Just humor the poor medical staff," Hermann reminds them as he pats Casey on the back. "Besides, since when are you in a hurry to get back to the House?"

"I hate the fact that the job I love is…ahhh never mind," his voice trails off as he takes in a deep breath of fresh air.

"I'm going to call Cindy," Hermann tells Casey as he pulls away to call his wife and give her an update.

Casey leans back on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to erase the past few days but knowing that would be nearly impossible.

"Got a bit too close to the action."

Casey's weary eyes snap open and he looks at the unfamiliar blond standing before him with a small smile. "I'm okay."

"I hear that all the time. Leslie Shay, 51."

"Matt Casey, 47."

"Well Matt Casey 47, that was some fire today. Any more of your team hurt?"

"They all listened to the order to pull out."

"And you didn't hear it? Or just chose to ignore?" Shay retorts. "Oh don't worry I won't judge you on anything macho," she smirks as his face softens. "Not like I haven't seen it before at 51. I know you saw some of that today."

"I chose to ignore. So this…" Casey pauses as he pulls the mask of fresh oxygen away from his face. "Was my doing. How's the boy?"

"He's fine. You need to put that back on."

"I need…to get back to work…and finish this day. Tell the doc I'm fine," Casey reiterates as he slowly stands up.

"Whoa there cowboy," Shay tells Casey as she gently grabs his arm and helps him steady himself as his weary frame slightly wobbles. "You're all just so stubborn."

"All?" Casey arches his brows as he leans back against the small bed.

"Hard headed firefighters. Kelly told me you could have won the fight if your head was in the game the other night."

"I'm just glad I could walk the next day," Casey retorts with an uneasy chuckle. "I really gotta go. I hope 51 gets a good fit," Casey tells her before he pushes past and heads toward the nursing unit station, Shay watching with a small frown.

"Stubborn," she mutters as she hurries after him. "Do you at least want a ride back to 47?"

"You sure?" Casey looks at her in wonder as Shay nods.

"Yeah my partner, Dawson, can ride in the back. Come on."

Casey's mind wonders what repercussions will come from him spending so much time with the members of House 51 today but knows it's cheaper. _But not stressful! _His mind reminds him as he gives Shay a reluctant nod. _Just be cool and don't talk too much._

He follows Shay, offering her partner a hello before the three of them head out to waiting ambulance 61.

"So what are the guys like at 47?" Shay asks somewhat casually as they head toward the other side of the city.

"They're um…yeah they're good guys," Casey slightly pauses before answering, glancing at Shay with a nervous smile. "What's 51 like?"

"We're family," Shay answers without pause. "I mean we have up days and down but it's a great House. We have an open House every so often. Drop by sometime to just hang out. Or you know come to Molly's. It's a bar…they have beer."

"I know where it is," Casey replies softly as they near his place of work. "Thanks for the ride."

"Sure," Shay replies as the ambulance comes to a stop outside the unfamiliar Firehouse. "I mean it about Molly's."

"I'll keep it in mind. Thanks again for the ride."

"Take care of yourself Matt Casey," Shay tells him in genuine concern as she watches him walk away.

"What's that all about?" Dawson inquires as she hops in the front.

"I don't know yet," Shay mutters under her breath as she pulls away.

XXXXXXXX

Hermann watches Casey head for the large open truck doors and slowly heads toward him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit of smoke inhalation," Casey replies in truth. "Anything going on here?"

"Just some talk about Miller's home and family. Winston is coming back in two weeks to visit but um…he'll never work again. Matt, the guys here are freaked out but they don't want to say much openly," Hermann tells Casey as they slowly head toward the men's locker room. "We gotta find out the insider. We find him and get something on him and we can sleep in peace."

Casey looks at Hermann's haggard expression before he turns away and heads for his locker. "I don't know who to ask," Casey admits as he looks at his trusted friend with a heavy frown. "I want this over as much as you. George and Stanley are the only guys so far on our side but how long will that last? I can't take chances with their lives but I…I don't know…ah damn," Casey huffs as he leans back against the sink and looks at Hermann as he shakes his head.

"Any more messages?"

"No. Maybe the draw got them off my back," Casey wonders as it's Hermann's turn to shake his head in disagreement.

"They'll just be waiting for another time. I know you don't want to hear this but…"

"I'm not leaving you here. That's the end of it."

"I'm going to resign," Hermann states firmly as Casey's jaw drops.

"What?"

"It's the only way."

"I won't let you do it."

"Let me?" Hermann retorts with a soft smirk. "I got my family to think about. With me out of the picture you can worry about you. You've still got a few good years left."

"Hermann, no," Casey tries to protest. "There has to be a better way."

"We both know there isn't."

"Just don't…don't do anything rash okay?" Casey gently pleads. "As much as the thought of a new House does sound good I can't just let you resign."

"Retire," Hermann interjects.

"Are you eligible for early retirement?" Casey asks and then stops. "I can't believe I asked that. You are not going anywhere okay? We'll figure a way out of this together. And that's how it has to be."

"When it comes to my future, I'm sorry Matt but I listen to my wife first. And she wants me alive to see our next anniversary. And right now I um…I kinda worry about that."

Casey looks at his friend's earnest expression and feels his stomach tighten. "It can't come to this," he whispers hoarsely. "There has to be another way."

"I'll give it a few more days but Matt…I can't afford to lose my home…or my family."

"I know. I don't want that either," Casey's hand rests on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Casey closes his locker and then heads back out to be with his team. He looks around and wonders who of the once friendly faces he can trust now with his life and with Hermann's.

"You okay Casey?"

"Yeah…just a bit of smoke inhalation," Casey replies to George Williams as he sits down beside his fellow truck team member. "How was the cleanup?"

"Ah usual," George answers with a small shrug. "Good fight."

"You were there?" Casey asks in a hushed tone.

"Back row. Me and Martha were there. We have faith in you Casey. Just sometimes we can't always show it," he looks at Casey with a firm nod.

"I appreciate that," Casey nods and then offers a tense smile as Hermann sits down at the same table, opposite Casey. The three of them talk about the fight until Paul Sanders sits down beside Hermann and the conversation instantly turns to the latest fire scene. Paul Sanders along with another, Dion Brown were two that Casey had told about what he witnessed that were still there. He wasn't sure which, if either was one of the men he should fear but just to be sure he had told Hermann to be careful what they talked about and since the "accidents" started happening to their fellow truck members at the House, it was business as usual.

"Anyone heard from Carl?" Paul asks, referring to the truck member's House that had burned the day before.

Casey looks at Paul before he nods to Ryerson. "Not today. You?"

He listens to the House 47 squad member as leans back in his chair and for a few seconds wonders what it would be like to belong to a House where he didn't have to worry about every word he said or even every step he took. _I wonder what the downtime is like at 51? Are they really as close as a family? The whole House?_

XXXXXXXX

"Ah man, no way," Capp groans as he tosses his cards on the table; Newhouse and Severide laughing as Tony just shakes his head.

"So much for his terrible poker face," Mills adds as he hovers over the table.

"Let's see what you have gentlemen," Severide grins as he reaches for the poker chips in the middle of the table.

"Never bet the House," Tony mutters as he reaches for the deck.

"Mills you sit in on this one," Severide suggests just as Ambulance 61 pulls into the bay.

"You sure?" Mills asks as Severide nods and gets out of his chair.

"Before you ask, I didn't find out much," Shay tells Severide as he walks up to her with an expectant expression. "He had a bit of smoke inhalation but that was it. I asked about 47 and he was pretty quiet about it. I don't know what you're looking for."

"Did you take him back to 47?"

"Okay so you know I'm not getting the whole fascination thing right? If you're trying to replace Andy…"

"That's not it!" Severide growls loudly, Shay's brows arching as a few from 51 look in on in wonder. "Shay, I'm sorry," he states softly as she looks at him in sympathy. He pulls away and heads for his office as she follows at a discreet distance. "Maybe it is that…" his voice trails off as he enters the small, quiet space. "Maybe I saw in Matt Casey the same pleading for help that I saw in Andy a bunch of times and it just made me miss him more," he huffs as he slumps down in his office chair and looks up at her in defeat. "Heather is taking the boys to Florida and…he wouldn't have wanted that. Andy would have wanted her to stay here…so that 51 could remain a part of Ben and Griffin's lives. They're leaving and…"

"And inside you are now feeling the need to fill the void by helping this strange firefighter?"

"I don't know…maybe," Severide's lips slightly purse. "But…Boden knows things about 47 so my concern isn't completely farfetched. I saw Boden and Ryerson nearly come to a head today. Damn…maybe I'm just…I don't know Shay. Mills wants to transfer and Boden wants me to help him fill Andy's spot and Casey comes to the fight with a bunch of questions and I'm just…"

"Feeling protective and angry all at once," she sighs as she folds her arms in front of her chest and nods. "I offered Molly's twice so who knows. You might be able to have another stab at this tormented House. But Kelly…do you really want to bring the heat to 51? Will Boden want that?"

"I don't know. Did you talk to Carla?"

"Yes," she groans. "Arson. She doesn't know many more details yet but the fire that burned Carl Miller's House was definitely arson. I ask again…if 47 does have some illegal issues, are you sure you want to get involved?"

"I know what I'm doing," Severide replies with a tight lipped smile. "It'll be okay."

"I don't want anything to happen to you for no reason."

"I need to know. It's gonna be okay."

"And who can I blame if it's not?" She retorts before she turns and leaves.

Severide shakes his head as he leans back in his chair and then looks at a picture of him and Andy and his boys on his desk. He looks at the two young smiling faces on either side of him and feels his inner agitation starting to grow. _Am I mis-channeling my pain at missing Andy? _His mind ponders as his eyes wander away from the picture and then rest on the squad and truck applications. _What if there's nothing wrong with House 47 and I'm just wanting to replace my anger over Andy's death with something that's not even an issue? Or what if it's an in House issue and I'm butting in? Boden wouldn't want outside interference for something he was handling inside. _

"Ah damn," he groans as he looks up at the window and then outside into the late afternoon sky. "Why can't I just let it go?"

"Hey Kelly!"

Severide looks up to see Newhouse hovering in the doorway. "We're heading to Molly's. You in?"

"Nah I have…" he pauses as he looks back at the picture and then up the newest member of his squad crew. But after heaving a heavy sigh, he closes the file folder lid and pushes himself up and looks at Newhouse with a smile.

"Yeah…I'm in."

"Ah, now that's better," Newhouse smiles as he disappears from view.

XXXXXXXX

Casey lingers in his truck outside Molly's bar; sitting in the shadows across the street, his mind waging an inner war – seeking the right answer. _If I go in, what will happen? I can have a drink right? A drink is harmless? _But at the same time he wonders if he'll suffer any personal repercussion either at work or at home. And what about Hermann? If he's seen hanging with members of 51, would anyone think he was shopping around his story and quite possibly his friend will pay the price?

_It's just a drink…one beer…just have one beer…and then go. You don't even have to say much to anyone…just one beer._

_What can one beer hurt?_

So with that somewhat nervous thought dancing in his muddled mind, Casey gets out of his truck and hurries across the road. He had been very careful to make sure that he wasn't seen leaving work but just in case he was he took a few turns and arrived at Molly's with no tails. Or so he thought. Just as he's about to pull open the door and enter the bustling establishment, a set of narrowed eyes sets their gaze on him.

_"Careful Casey…you go in there and you and your new friends will be sorry. You'll all be sorry. Very…sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh oh! Course you knew I'd never kill either of my #teamsevasey but I hope you liked the rescue. Just upping the tension between Casey, Hermann and 47 and of course now a few members of 51. But someone was at the fire and saw Casey being helped by and talking to 51 and now he's going into molly's. will there be backlash? Will Hermann's words come true? Yup lots of tension and lots of questions – the answers are coming, slowly. Hope you liked the sevasey broments in this. Please do review before you and let me know what you thought and thanks so much!


	4. Sending a Warning Message?

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – Sending a Warning Message?**

* * *

><p>Casey hesitates before he goes inside but tells himself that he won't have his life dictated to him a bunch of thugs and takes a deep breath just as he pulls the door open. At first he sees all the unfamiliar faces before him and frowns, wondering why he wasn't at home just watching the game or reading. <em>Ah forget it.<em>

"Matt?"

But feeling more agitation starting to grow, he tells himself this isn't a great idea and turns to leave. But just before he's about to leave, he smiles as a familiar face approaches.

"Hey Matt Casey."

"Leslie Shay right?"

"Right," she smiles as her arm loops through his. "Come and have a beer."

At first he stiffens but then tells himself, one beer won't hurt and maybe it would be nice to make some new friends, considering all but Hermann had been chased away from Firehouse 47.

"Look what I found," Shay announces much to Casey's chagrin as they approach the bar.

"Hey Casey!" Severide exclaims with a happy grin as he raises his bottle of beer. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Casey replies slowly as Shay pulls away and heads toward a red haired woman at the bar and sits down beside her.

"Well come on and join us," Capp nods as he moves over a stool so that the newcomer could sit between them.

"Ok-ay," Casey answers with some hesitation, putting on a nervous smile as he slowly eases himself down onto the bar stool.

"Dawson, get Casey a beer."

"Coming right up!"

"So what brings you into Molly's?" Severide inquires in a lower tone as Casey looks at him with a small frown.

"Was driving by and got hungry. What's good here?"

"Anything but the lasagna," Severide snickers as he looks up at Dawson. "Don't tell Mills," he grins as he looks back at Casey. "Everything's pretty good here. You and Hermann okay after all that the other day?"

"Yeah. Don't know why everyone made such a fuss," Casey huffs as he takes a swig if his beer. "Shay told me the boy we pulled out will be fine so that was worth it."

"So who were those guys after the fight?" Severide asks suddenly.

"What guys?" Casey asks in haste as he feels his stomach tighten.

"After the fight. It looked tense."

"You know suddenly…" he takes one last swig and then tries to stand up.

But Severide's hand quickly rests on his arm and keeps him in place. "Hey man, I was just wondering. Looked like a pretty tense conversation. I didn't want to get involved but…"

"Then don't!" Casey retorts somewhat sharply; his words making those around to pause and look at them in wonder. "Sorry I just…it was a case of mistaken identity. But we worked it out and it was no big deal," Casey rattles off in haste; his lips offering a tight smile.

But once again it was the silent pleading torment in his blue eyes that tell another story. Much like the night of the fight, Matt Casey was carrying something inside that he wanted to share but was afraid to verbalize. _But afraid of who? And why?_

"Okay," Severide replies simply as he also produces a tight lipped smile, not wanting to push Casey any further, especially if it was personal and something that Casey wasn't wanting to share. "So I don't remember seeing to many from 47 at the annual dinner a few months back. Were you there?"

"No I uh…no," Casey answers just as he swallows and looks away. Severide this time remains silent as Casey looks back with a tormented expression. "My uh…my fiancé was murdered and um…yeah I wasn't there."

"Oh man I'm so sorry," Severide replies with a glum tone. _Way to go! Trying to make a new friend and you have to open up a can of emotional worms. _

"It's okay," Casey nods as he looks down just as his food arrives. "And since I know most people ask if they caught the guy…I think so."

"Think?" Severide gently prods as he looks at Casey with arched brows.

"It's…complicated. This smells good. Who made it?"

"Either Dawson or Mills. Both work at 51. They like to have cook offs but for them I think it's something more," Severide gently smirks. "You'll like it. So where's Hermann? What's his story?"

"Chris is a great guy. He's got five kids and his wife Cindy is amazing. They've been through a lot but they've stuck it out and make it work. Known him for a long time. We started at 47 at the same time about six years ago and…" Casey stops talking and then offers Severide a sheepish smile.

"And?"

"And he's a great guy. Always has my back. What's Boden like?"

"He's great. I mean he has his moments when he wants to kick our asses, mostly because we deserve it. But he's fair and honest and rewards for hard work. Like I said if you're looking to move we have…."

"No, not looking," Casey offers his lie in haste. He didn't know about Mills plan to move into squad but since Severide hadn't quite made that decision, only Andy's truck lieutenant spot was officially vacant and he had made a pact with Hermann a few years back that if they were to leave 47, they'd be doing it together. He remembers Hermann's plan about retiring early but that was also an easy way out and he didn't want that for his friend.

"So 47 is all that huh," Severide comments. This time he watches Casey's jaw set and knows he's struck a nerve. But what kind? What was it about 47 in that talking about it could evoke quiet pain but also a defensive stance. It was conflicted. Just as Matt Casey was.

"I should get going."

"Look I meant no offense but most guys like to talk shop and about their House."

"I'm can't…I mean I'm not leaving 47," Casey tells Severide with a tense smile as he pushes his half eaten plate a few inches away. "I shouldn't have come here," he concludes in a soft whisper as he pulls his wallet and puts the money on the table. "See you at the next big fire."

"Yeah," Severide mutters as he watches Casey get up and head for the front door.

"What was that all about?" Capp asks in wonder.

"Don't know but…ah he left his VISA," Severide gently grumbles as he picks up the piece of plastic and heads for the front door.

"Damn, I shouldn't have gone in there. They don't want to help…just want gossip!" Casey hisses to himself as he nears his truck still parked in the shadows. But just as he pulls his keys, a fist literally comes out of nowhere, striking him in the jaw and making him stumble. "HE….mmmmph!" Casey tries as his arms are grabbed and pulled behind his back and the man in front shoves a cloth into his mouth.

"A warning," the man with the black mask hisses in Casey's face as he puts on a pair if brass knuckles and hits Casey firm in the chest. "Stay away from anyone at 51 or they'll pay and It'll be on your head!"

Casey's legs come up and try to strike back but the man holding him captive, pulls back and his attempt at fighting back is rendered useless. Another blow to his chest and his eyes slightly water. But just before the third one can connect all of them hear a loud "HEY!"

Within seconds, Casey's throbbing frame crumples to the ground as Severide hurries toward them. The two men in black masks dart back into the shadows and disappear from view. "Casey!" Severide exclaims as he nears.

Casey quickly spits the cloth from his mouth and tries to get up, his right arm wrapping around his aching chest as his wobbly legs try to stand upright.

"Hey man what…" Severide starts only to have Casey push him away. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Stay out of this!" Casey growls as he looks at Severide with a painful wheeze.

"You need to get that…what was that about?"

"My fault…shouldn't have come…" Casey manages as he tries to push Severide away. "GO!" He shouts as he manages to get his truck door open and duck inside.

"Casey!" Severide shouts as Casey looks at him in defeat before he starts his truck and literally pulls away, leaving a small strip of rubber behind. "What the hell is going on?" He thinks about the credit card still in his pocket and knows he can't just witness a beating and walk away like it was nothing to worry about.

"Kelly?" Shay calls out as she nears him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I need to get his card back to him."

"Maybe you shouldn't…"

"What? Witness a guy unfairly getting his ass kicked and go home and pretend it was nothing?"

"Okay this might sound totally insensitive but maybe he owes them money or something and got what he deserved? Or slept with a guy's woman or…"

"His fiancé was murdered I don't think…look I just…"

"What? He told you that?" Shay asks in surprise as she hurries after Severide as he briskly walks toward his car. "Kelly, wait!"

"I have to get his credit card back to him. Besides, now I need to know what's going on."

"Oh damn," Shay can only curse as she watches her roommate and best friend pull away from the curb at top speed. "He better not get himself hurt."

XXXXXXXX

"Stupid," Casey wheezes as he slowly gets out of his truck and heads up the front walk to his quiet home. He can only mentally berate himself for thinking that maybe just once he could just go somewhere, on someone else's turf as it were, enjoy a beer and then go home without any physical repercussions. Not to be.

He gets into his home and locks the door. As per his usual MO as of late, he grabs the baseball bat right beside the door and does a careful search of his small home before he can be assured there are no waiting surprises. He puts the bat down and then heads toward the bathroom to see about tending to his throbbing chest. Casey slowly removes his sweater and then his tee and looks at the ugly bruises starting to form overtop the ones that were still trying to heal from a few days ago.

"Damn it," he groans as he knows coming into work tomorrow he'll be hurting. And the only person that would offer any kind of genuine sympathy was Hermann. But with that panicked thought in his mind he quickly reaches for the phone and calls his friend to tell him what happened.

_"Ah damn I told you not to go there!" Hermann's exasperated voice is heard on the other end of the line._

"I know, I know," Casey sighs as he looks at his appearance in the mirror. "51 has a great group of people and for a few minutes it was nice just to kick back, have a beer and not talk about who's watching or…"

_"What doctor you'll be seeing next?" Hermann retorts in sarcasm. "Sorry Matt…I just worry."_

"I know you do but I honestly thought I wasn't being watched. I was careful."

_"So what else did you guys talk about?"_

"Hallie. Just in passing," Casey replies in truth, not wanting to tell Hermann that Severide once again mentioned the opening at 51. _I won't go without Hermann! _"Then just…stuff. Then I left and was jumped. I know it was stupid but I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder. Maybe I can trust someone at 51. Maybe Kelly Severide is someone I can tell this to and get some help from."

_"Maybe you do and 51 ends up taking heat. You wanna live with that?"_

"No," Casey groans as he looks at the time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He hangs up with Hermann and then heads back into his bathroom to try to get the tensor bandages wrapped round his chest to try to add some kind of support to his tender ribs. But just as he reaches for the bandage he hears a very determined knock at the door and his panic starts to course through his entire frame. Not really wanting to go another round if possible, he waits. Hoping they'll just leave.

Another determined knock. He tells himself to just wait and not move and maybe whoever is out there will just go away. But then an oddly familiar voice speaks up and his mind starts to race with wonder.

"Matt? You home?"

"What the hell?" Casey mutters as he grabs a hoodie, zips it up and hurries toward the front door. He looks out of the peephole to see Kelly Severide standing on his doorstep. "What do you want?" He calls back.

"Hey man…can you just open the door?"

"No."

"It's just me. I just need a minute."

With an exasperated sigh, Casey undoes the chain and deadbolt and pulls the door open a foot. "Did you come to collect a thank you about the fight? Well thank you for breaking it up. Goodnight."

"Okay you're welcome," Severide replies lightly. "But I came to also…just talk a bit."

"I'm done talking."

"You left your VISA at the bar. Can I come in a sec?"

"No. Just leave it on the porch and…"

"What is…"

"They can't see you here!" Casey shouts before he recants and shakes his head as Severide looks at him in surprise. "Just leave it and go."

But Severide doesn't budge from place and Casey's lips can only emit a low growl as he pulls back, leaving the door open. "You okay?" Severide asks in concern as Casey turns back in defeat. "Looked like a few intense hits."

"I'm fine. Look, it's not money if that's what you're thinking," Casey tells Severide in haste. "I don't owe anyone money."

"Thought crossed my mind."

"But I'm not going to say more. Why does it matter anyways? Why are you pressing for an answer?"

"Help a fellow firefighter in need I guess," Severide shrugs as he looks at a picture of Casey and Hermann on the wall and then turns back to see Casey watching him in wonder. "My best friend always said that when I see someone in trouble I just feel the need to help."

"I can take care of it."

"Not from what I saw tonight," Severide replies.

"Look you can…."

"Okay so that came out wrong," Severide raises his hands in his defense. "I'm sure if you saw someone outnumbered and unable to fight back you'd rush in to help also."

"Thanks for the VISA," Casey nods as he heads for the front door. But when Severide doesn't budge again he turns back with a cross expression. "Do I have to make you?"

"After the beating you just took? Think you can?" Severide gently retorts.

"I'm not going to tell you what that was about. So yes if I have to I will."

"You had a few bruises the night of the fight and some fresh ones tonight? Think you're hurting more than you want to let on," Severide reminds him. "Need help wrapping them?"

Casey looks at him with a wondering glance before Severide snickers and shakes his head. "Trust me I won't get any ideas."

Casey's face finally softens at the lame remark and his posture untenses somewhat. "I just don't want anyone else involved in this. I have a handle on it okay? Tonight was nothing."

"Can I see your ribs?"

Not having Hermann there to help him rewrap and knowing it was too late to go and bug him Casey knows his only alternatives are doing it himself and not doing it properly or asking for help. _Swallow your pride, _his mind resigns as he slowly unzips the hoodie.

"Damn. They look worse," Severide comments as Casey's brow droops. "Sorry. Got any tensor bandages?"

"Yeah," Casey turns and heads for his bathroom where the rolls of bandages sits waiting for usage. He automatically removes the hoodie and lifts his arms.

"Okay hold on," Severide replies as he starts to wrap Casey's bruised and tender ribs. But half way through he stops and looks at Casey in wonder after Casey's lips had uttered a small chuckle.

"Tickles," Casey admits sheepishly.

"Ah," Severide nods as he continues. "You know…if 47 is so bad I'm serious Matt, the spot at 51 is open. We could use a dedicated lieutenant."

"I can't," Casey huffs as Severide finishes and he reaches for his hoodie. "Thanks. This will work itself out. Just needs to take a bit of time."

"Yeah?" Severide's brows arch. "And how many more beatings will you have to endure as it works itself out?"

"Well they haven't killed me yet," Casey tosses back as Severide pauses in his walking and looks at Casey with a frown. "47 has a few issues but they'll work themselves out. Thanks for bringing my VISA. Watch your back when you go out."

"I'm not afraid of a few cowards in black masks," Severide states firmly as he turns and heads for the door.

"You should be," Casey whispers in concern. "But it's not your fight so it wouldn't be fair to involve others."

"Just saying it you need someone you…"

"Can trust?" Casey retorts in haste. "No offense but how do I know that you're not sent here by them to survey the damage? It works both ways. I don't know you. I know 51 has a good rep but 47 did at one time also."

"And what changed that? A few corrupt men on the inside?" Severide presses. But it's not until he sees Casey's jaw set once more that he knows he's struck a nerve. "I've heard rumblings against 47 but never seen anything substantial to back that up. Until now."

"And you still haven't. As I said tonight was nothing. My mistake for…"

"Wanting to make new friends and just enjoy a beer after a tough day? Since when is that a crime?"

"You don't understand and I can't say anything further. Please…just go," Casey implores.

"Tell me, have you at least gone to the police?"

"Anyone who is trustworthy? Course it's your word again right? Like I said…I don't know you or your agenda."

"I have no agenda," Severide reiterates. "Think about the job at 51."

"Thanks again for the VISA."

Casey watches Severide leave and then locks the door and grits his teeth. He can only hope and pray that Severide wasn't seen and that 51 would bear no further repercussions for his wanting to find someone to trust with his secret. _51 isn't your ally, you have to be more careful!_

He turns off the light and heads upstairs to his bedroom, wondering what the mood will be like at work tomorrow. When he had first arrived at Molly's he had been so tense but after spending even just a few minutes with the guys from 51, he felt somewhat at ease and had let his guard down a little. _That's what got you into trouble! _His brain correctly reminds him.

So with a small growl in his own name, Casey turns off the light and tries to get some sleep. But with each toss and turn, his aching ribs reminded him that he better be more mindful of his actions – or else. And it was the or else that he should be fearing more.

XXXXXXXX

Severide reaches his car and pauses as he looks around, wanting to know if he was now being watched. He wouldn't just brush off Casey's words but he knows he stands by his, if someone wants a fight simply because they didn't like him talking to someone they wanted to intimidate, he'd say to hell with them and bring it on. Of course he can't understand Casey's reluctance to stay at 47 with a prime position open. He didn't know that Hermann was the main reason Casey was staying, that and he didn't want to involve anyone else. That knowledge would soon come to the fore.

"Did you find Casey's home?"

"Where's Carla?" Severide refers to the woman at Molly's that Shay was having drinks with.

"I owed her a drink for owing you remember?" She tosses back with some annoyance. "We had that. Now your turn to fess up."

"Yes and I gave him his VISA back," Severide answers in truth.

"So…mystery solved?"

"Hardly, now I think it's even bigger than before," he groans as he slumps down onto the couch beside her, resting his head on her shoulder and staring ahead at a picture of him, Shay and Andy. "Something's going on at 47. I get Boden not wanting to tell me but um…"

"I'm all out of favors," Shay interjects as Severide looks up at her in amusement before he pulls his head away and then exhales heavily.

"I don't know anyone else. Boden will ask if Casey asked for help and I can't lie, but I know he does. He said he'd take care of it but.."

"So let him."

"Shay before you came out, I broke up a very one sided fight. Something's wrong. It's not money or…"

"He told you that?"

"Yeah. I'll ask Boden again."

"Why not make a decision on Mills first. At least put him out of his misery," Shay groans as Severide looks at her in exasperation. "What? I know you still miss Andy. I do too but he wouldn't want you just waffling like this. He'd say…Kelly move your ass already."

"I know he would," Severide remarks with a small smile. "But I can't just let this go."

"Okay so if you've known about the grumblings about 47 for a bit as you said then why all of a sudden do you care? It is really Casey's little lost puppy face? Or just need to go in there and flex your muscles because you think you can."

"I don't know. Every so often you work with or run into a guy from 47 at a company event or whatever and they seem like a bunch of arrogant pricks. Casey says he's okay but you can tell by his eyes and body language that he's not. Remember that time we helped 47 with that fire on Olive Street a few years back. Capp and I volunteered to go in and help get one of their guys out?"

"And they told you to mind your own business?" Shay answers as Severide nods.

"This time Hermann wasn't like that. Maybe its just those two…maybe…ah damn I don't know. But I just can't let this go. If there is corruption in the House and a few good men are suffering for it, can I just let it go?"

"Well if they're not making a big fuss with the police or whatever, why should you?" Shay ponders as Severide looks at her with pursed lips. "Hey I'm just playing both sides here okay? Gosh don't get after me."

"Fine."

"Sleep on it okay? Talk to Boden if it'll make you feel better but just think before you decide to go in there both guns a blazin'. You have more than just you to think about."

Severide nods in agreement before he settles back and then both start to talk about their night before Matt Casey's interesting and unexpected interruption. But Severide knows, that Casey's troubles weren't something he could just so easily push aside and walk away from.

The war was just starting and the first battle involving 51 was about to be waged – against his better judgement.

XXXXXXXX

"How are the ribs today?" Hermann asks Casey as they linger in the locker room early the next morning.

"Sore. Okay so since we're always straight with each other, I need to tell you something."

"Oh no," Hermann groans. "More than you going into Molly's bragging about your brass balls and then getting them handed back to you on a silver platter?" Hermann retorts in sarcasm.

"Yes. After we hung up Kelly Severide dropped by."

"What? What'd he want?" Hermann hisses in a whispered tone.

"I left my VISA at Molly's."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"He's the one that broke up the fight. I thanked him and…"

"Did you tell him anything about what's going on here?" Hermann asks in a low tone.

"Just said I was having some personal issues and for him to drop it and go home."

"And did he?"

"Yes he did."

"Matt, if anyone saw him come to your place…"

"Trust me they can get all the ideas they want," he retorts with a smirk as Hermann rolls his eyes.

"What if 51 pays the price for any of this?"

"I know and I told him to just back off and forget about it."

"Well let's hope they listen," Hermann huffs as he turns and leaves.

Casey turns back to his locker, opens it and then looks at the picture of him and Hallie and sighs. "Damn I miss you so much."

"Aww talkin' to yourself Casey?"

Casey peers around the side of his locker and narrows his gaze as Stan, the Squad Lieutenant at House 47 approaches, one of the ones he _suspects _could be involved in the quiet corruption. "Stan," he nods as he looks back into his locker, praying for the overhead alarm system to go off. It doesn't. At least not yet.

But the next question makes him instantly freeze and ponder his recent actions. "How was Molly's?"

Casey closes his locker and then looks at Stan with slightly arched brows. "I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Playing the smart ass really isn't your style Casey. Maybe Hermann's but not yours. You know fraternizing with the enemy could be costly."

"Enemy? Since when is going to a bar a crime?" Casey retorts angrily, playing into Stan's hand.

"You heard me."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Casey asks crossly as he leans in closer, his anger starting to course through his veins.

"Nope," Stan shrugs as he offers an evil grin. "But consider it some kind of warning."

"To what? And from who?"

"Have a good day Lieutenant," Stan states loudly as George, Casey's fellow truck member enters and then stops. "George," he slaps him on the back as he leaves.

"Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Casey replies with a small huff as he heads into the main eating area. He tries to push past the throbbing in his chest and concentrate on filling his stomach. The night before he had left Molly's with some indigestion and wasn't hungry after the fight. Now he is. But that would have to wait, as the overhead system goes off calling them all to action. But en route to their call, another one comes in about another fire truck needing assistance; and truck 47 is the closest.

"Any more details chief?" Casey asks en route to their latest call.

_"Just got…hold on a second Casey, a few more details just came in from dispatch. Apparently an accident on the overpass and…and two trucks are involved."_

"Involved in the accident?" Casey manages weakly "Who?"

_"Hold on…okay so it's a collision with a tanker and…and a truck from House 51."_

"51?" Casey's mind explodes as he manages to get the two numbers past his lips. He turns and looks back at Hermann with widening eyes. "Chief…which truck from 51?"

_"Squad 3. Don't have any more details yet. But a bystander said…truck 3 didn't stop so maybe…faulty brakes? Not sure. We're almost there."_

"Oh damn," Casey whispers under his breath as he spies the dark smoke in the distance. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah so continuing to build the #teamsevasey bond. Casey wants to find someone else besides Hermann to trust so he can take the heat off his married friend. But with Severide now pushing for answers and someone watching it wasn't long before 51 feels some danger…or…is it just a mere coincidence? *wink* hehe gotta keep you guessing a bit more. But Mills is pressing for that Squad transfer so it won't be long until Casey knows there's a place for both him and Hermann at 51. Then what? But up first the accident. What happens when Casey gets to the scene? How will the members of Squad 3 be? And what will the aftermath be for our boys? Please do review before you go and let me know how you are still enjoying this angsty AU adventure and thanks so much!


	5. Playing for Keeps

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 5 – Playing for Keeps **

**A/N: **Thanks everyone who is reading and reviewing this story so far! Just another reminder that this isn't a short story and there will be lots of back and forth danger/whump/hurt/comfort/action and drama for both our boys when they are separated and soon when both at 51, but I am not going to give away all the plots details just yet. I have already given away a few key ones (such as what Casey witnessed, who he told and a hint about Hallie's murder being involved) but am slowly building around the baddies so I hope that's okay and you're all enjoying the current pace. Always trying to find a balance between moving the story and building our boys bond! So please enjoy & thanks!

* * *

><p>"Who said brakes?" Casey asks in haste as his mind starts to race about what role his going into Molly's has now played in the fact that House 51 is involved in an accident. <em>Did I really do this? What if someone's really hurt? It'll be my fault!<em>

"We're almost there," George, the truck 47 driver tells Casey with a small frown.

But Casey's mind is already tuning out. He hadn't told Severide anything but…_wait…did anyone see Severide come over? _But I said nothing! _Is that really a comfort? _His fingers nervously strum the side door handle, trying to push past the heat in the back of his head coming from Hermann's obvious stare. _WHY CAN'T THIS TRUCK DRIVE ANY FASTER! _Casey's mind inwardly growls as he looks out the window with an angry, narrowed gaze.

Just as they near the scene, Casey's stomach tightens a bit more and guilt starts to instantly creep into his core. _What if Severide is…oh damn this looks bad! What if someone died?_

~**an hour earlier~**

"Hey Severide! Delivery!" Mouch calls out as Severide looks up and nods. He puts down the part from the truck he had been working on and heads toward the front of Firehouse 51; Shay in tow. His lips curl into a small smile as he nears the flatbed truck.

"Ah nice!"

"Hey Kelly."

"Mitch. Found it I see?"

"Yeah, you sure you want this thing? It doesn't run," Shay reminds him with a small huff. "Last night you said no."

"Shay said I need a hobby," Severide tosses back as Shay folds her arms across her chest. "I just mentioned it after you fell asleep," he snickers as her eyes narrow.

"You still putting up with this guy?" Mitch asks Shay as he gives her a friendly hug.

"You still feeding his hoarding obsession?"

"I'm not a hoarder!" Severide playfully growls as he looks up from the other side of the bike.

"Whatever happened to all those unfinished boats?" Shay retorts.

"You still have the boats Kelly?" Mitch teases.

"Okay already," Severide chuckles as he reaches for a cloth and rubs a few spots of greasy bumps away before he heads back to Mitch and Shay. "You sure I can't give you anything for it?"

"How about you let me know when it's done, I bring Jeremy by for the first ride?"

Severide's head nods in quick agreement and a few seconds later they shake hands; Shay heading back toward the inside of House 51. He helps Mitch role the defunct motorbike off the back of the truck and wheel it toward the front edge of the large open bay doors.

"Thanks again," Severide smiles as he and Mitch walk back to his truck. "How's Mable?"

"She's good. Kelly, after I closed up the garage last night and was on my way home, I passed by and saw someone in black running toward that small cropping of trees over there," Mitch tells Severide seriously.

"What?"

"You have any security camera's around here?"

"None really working. What else did you see?"

"That was it. I just thought I'd tell you in case you found a few items missing. I gotta get going. Take care."

"Yeah…I'll call you," Severide replies slowly as he gives Mitch a wave and then hurries toward the front of House 51. "Hey Tony!" Severide calls to his squad 3 truck driver. "Notice anything missing this morning?"

"No but…"

"But what?" Severide presses in haste.

"Nah it's nothing. Just a few tools out of place. But I'm sure I just moved them and forgot. But just moved, not missing. Why, what's up?"

"I'll ask…" is all Severide manages before the overhead paging system goes off and squad 3 is called to a scene.

_"Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Call of a roofer…"_

Severide hastily pulls on his boots as he looks around the now bustling area to see if he could see anything missing. But he doesn't get the chance to take a firm inventory as he has to get into the front of truck 3, seconds before it rolls out of the station.

He sends himself a text to check on all the inventory around the open door that Mitch saw someone running away from. But just before he can turn back to tell one of his guys something about the call, the truck lurches and he looks at Tony in haste.

"What the…." Tony's voice states in a panic.

"What's going on?" Severide asks in haste.

"The rig…she's…ah damn the brakes are…sluggish!" Tony exclaims as they near the middle of the interstate overpass.

"What?"

"Yeah they just…"

"LOOK OUT!" Severide shouts just as the back end of an empty fuel tanker appears out of almost nowhere and the large speeding fire truck can't swerve in time. The crash would produce more than a few bumps, bruises and broken bones.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh damn!" Casey's lips gasp as truck 47 comes to a screeching halt. He doesn't even wait for it to fully stop as he's already jumping out and racing toward Squad truck 3; Hermann's calls to him instantly lost in the frenetic sound of traffic, sirens, bystanders and his own rapidly racing heart. _I don't care who sees me helping squad 3, I might have caused this!_

"Severide!" Casey shouts as he nears the front of the mangled fire truck. He can literally only thank God that the tanker was empty or else they would have been forced to call for the nearest coroner, not more professional help.

"Severide!" Casey calls out once more as he starts to pry the side of the large passenger door open. His lips cry out as the pain in his recently battered chest starts to remind him he needs to just rest. But before he can give up hope, he feels the tension on the end of the large crowbar and looks back to see Hermann nod.

"Ah hell we're here to help. We picked the nearest side. Just get him out," Hermann grumbles as Casey looks back and then both give the door a firm jerk and the piece of twisted and dented metal starts to move.

"Severide!" Casey calls out once more as he looks up to see George and Sam hurrying over to the driver's side of the door. Casey finally pulls the door open just as Stan, the Squad 3 Lieutenant rushes up to him. "I've got the front!"

"You're not…"

"Matheson!" Ryerson shouts. "Back passenger side! Now!"

Stan narrows his gaze at Casey who merely grits his teeth and carries on.

"Matt…" Hermann whispers just as they get the front passenger door pried open.

"I don't care about him! Just help me!" Casey huffs as Severide's head lolls to the right. "Severide!" Casey shouts as he rips off his glove to check for a pulse; Hermann on the radio calling for as many ambulances they could spare. "Come on…Severide…come on buddy open your eyes!"

"Help's on the way!" Hermann replies as he pulls a knife and starts to cut away the seatbelt that was keeping Severide trapped inside the cabin of the large truck. "This looks bad…Matt…"

"I KNOW!" Casey growls as Hermann shakes his head. "Help me get him out. Severide…come on buddy…open your eyes."

"You two buddies now?" Stan chirps as he helps pull Capp from the back.

"Wha…" Severide's lips sputter as his eyes flutter open. "Matt?" He asks with a soft croak as he feels something warm just under his brow. "What…the…Matt?"

"Hey man just relax okay?" Casey instructs as hears the sirens nearing. "Does anything feel broken?"

"No I just….ah damn…what the hell…happened?" Severide asks with a soft groan as Casey and Hermann help him from the twisted front seat and over to the front hood of a nearby car. Severide looks at the banged up side of the squad 3 truck and then up at Casey with a heavy frown. "What the hell…happened?"

"Was going to ask you the same thing," Casey mentions softly as he hands Severide a cloth for his forehead; Hermann already helping to remove Newhouse from the back of truck 3.

"Damn…I can't lose…any more men," Severide huffs as he tries to get up.

"Anymore?" Hermann asks in shock. "Someone died?"

"What are you doing here?" Severide asks sourly.

"The ambulance is almost here. What happened?" Casey presses.

"Brakes…failed," Severide hisses as he spits out some bloody saliva. "You guys got here fast!" He states with a small hiss as Casey looks at him in wonder.

"We were en route to a call," Casey tries to explain. "Closest truck."

"Sure…"

"What are you saying?"

"Aren't you needed elsewhere?"

"But…" Casey tries once more just as Shay and Dawson rush toward them.

"Get out of the way!" Shay barks at Casey; Hermann's hand pulling him back so the two Firehouse 51 medics could tend to one of their own.

"Wasn't my fault," Casey whispers as he looks at Severide and then back at Hermann. "It wasn't…"

"I guess someone saw you talking to someone you shouldn't have been," Hermann states in an undertone.

"Ah this…"

"Casey!"

Casey turns to see Ryerson heading toward them with a heavy frown. "You and Hermann okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Anyone else left in truck 3?"

"No sir."

"Then get your asses back to Truck 47. We still have a fire to tend to. The medics and the rest of 51 can tend to this. This is their mess after all. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Casey grumbles as he gives Severide one last sympathetic glance and then turns and heads toward his own truck; Hermann already almost there.

"Mess?" Severide repeats bitterly as he watches Casey take his leave.

"Kelly…what happened? Why was Casey here?" Shay asks in haste as Severide tries to push her hand away. "You need medical attention!" Shay snaps before she exhales heavily and then steps back and lets Dawson take over.

"I'm okay."

"You nearly died. If that tanker…" Shay's voice dies out as she gestures for Severide to lie down on the stretcher. "You need to get checked out."

"I'm fine," Severide huffs as he pushes Dawson's hand away and gets up off the stretcher.

"One damn butterfly clip to his hard head and he thinks he's fine!" Shay growls as the two of them hurry to tend to Tony; the other medical team tending to the badly injured driver of the empty fuel tanker.

Severide watches Casey get into the front of truck 47 and pull away; the lieutenant from the squad truck from House 47 looking at him with a narrowed gaze. _What the hell's his problem? I nearly died! _

"Severide!"

"Chief I'm fine. What was 47 doing here?"

"They were heading to a call and were the closest," Boden replies in truth; his words backing up Casey's earlier answer. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm…fine," Severide sighs as he looks at his somewhat battered and bruised team as they all slowly mill around the crash scene. "The impact hurt the truck more."

"Which means…even though the repairs will take less time…"

"They will take time," Severide interjects Boden's statement. "Find us a loaner _after _you go to the hospital and get those ribs checked out."

"Chief…"

"Not a request lieutenant," Boden reminds him as he pulls away from his squad lieutenant and heads to check on the other members of squad 3.

"Lieutenant?"

"Mills…I got your application," Severide mentions in haste.

"Okay…yeah that's all I wanted to know."

"Just a few more days okay? I know you wanna stay at 51. Trust me, we wanna keep you here. I just…give me two days."

"Okay. Good to know," Mills replies with a smile as he turns and heads back toward the other members, giving Dawson a nod and smile before heading to see how else he could help any of the injured.

Severide watches the young squad hopeful and exhales heavily. But then as he looks back at the dented wreck, Matt Casey's face pops into his mind. Casey was the first to call his name…first to rush to his aid and was genuinely remorseful at seeing his injuries. _The 47 squad lieutenant on the other hand was almost upset that I was…okay? What the hell is going on with that House?_

"Tony said the brakes failed," Shay tells Severide as she walks up to him, just as the other ambulance pulls away with the injured tanker driver.

"He's only guessing."

"Kelly…"

"You have someone to blame Shay?" Severide asks sharply.

"Yeah Mr. Sad Face from 47!" She replies angrily. "When has 51 ever had a problem with faulty brakes?"

"It happens."

"You're defending him?" Shay counters.

"We have no proof."

"What happens next time?"

"There won't be a next time," Severide turns and tells her firmly. "As of right now I'm done with any dealings with _anyone_ from House 47. Satisfied?"

"For now," she sighs as he pulls away just as Shay and Dawson take Capp in the ambulance to be taken for some x-rays; Newhouse going along for the ride. Severide not going to the hospital as ordered.

"I'm done with 47 and Matt Casey's problems!" Severide repeats as he spits once more.

XXXXXXXX

Casey's mind tries to focus on the task at hand, venting the upper floor of the 2 story blaze. But all he can hear is dispatch saying House 51's squad truck brakes failed and then seeing Severide looking at him like he was the one to blame moments after he saved his life.

"Casey! Look sharp!" Hermann's voice shouts as he slaps Casey on the back.

Casey's eyes slightly widen and he moves out of the way just as a piece of burning drywall escapes its spot on the roof and sails toward him. "Second floor fully vented!" Casey calls into his radio just as his halligan comes away from breaking the last window to let the smoke and air have a place to flee.

He exits the fiery structure a few minutes later with Hermann and George in tow, rescue squad bringing out the lone tenant – the janitor in their grasp and then allowing the engine team to fully douse the flames without any human interference.

Casey looks over at his Chief with a small frown, his mind not wanting to purposely cast dispersions but unable to move past his own inner suspicions. _Is he really dirty? He's always been a hard ass so I can't fault him for his attitude. But…if he's mixed up in this…if it was him…damn…I hope Severide's okay._

"This is getting too much," Hermann whispers as the two of them collect a few tools.

"Hermann…."

"Wilson was one thing…then Carl, but now tampering with the brakes of another House just for talking to you? This is serious Matt. Someone is playing for keeps and next time a life might be taken!"

"It could just be a coincidence."

"Do you really believe that?" Hermann argues back. "Because I don't and I doubt you do either."

Casey's jaw hardens as he looks over at Stan, the squad Lieutenant who looks up at him and winks before turning back to his discussion with a fellow House 47 squad member.

"He's just trying to get under your skin."

"It's working," Casey growls as he slams the side compartment door shut and then gets into the front passenger seat.

"You really think the brakes failed on 51's Squad truck?" George asks as it's just him and Casey in the truck.

"I don't know," Casey shakes his head as he looks out to see Hermann talking to Sam. "I don't think it's related."

"I heard you went to Molly's."

"What?" Casey asks as he looks at George in shock. "There's talk about that?"

"Slow gossip I guess," George retorts with a frown. "Hey I don't fault you for anything but…"

"Who's spreading it?"

"Stan."

"Figures. But the day I have to knuckle under to anyone if I want to have a beer is the day I…quit," he resigns softly as Hermann walks toward the truck and then gets into the back. "Let's go."

Casey's mind tries to think on anything _but _the fact that he's now the talk of House 47 and his innocent venturing into Molly's for a beer with some of the guys from 51. _Since when is having a beer a damn crime?_ Since the person you had the beer with nearly died! His heart somewhat sinks as he ponders the fact that he could be responsible for something happening to squad truck 3. _ I have to fix this. _So as soon as they are back to House 47, Casey quickly sheds his firefighting garb and hurries toward his truck.

"Where's he going?" Sam asks Hermann in wonder.

"No idea," Hermann replies with a heavy sigh. He watches Casey go before he pulls his phone and sends a text.

_'I hope you know what you're doing. –Hermann'_

Casey looks at the text and frowns before he shoves his phone back into his pocket. He didn't really know what he was doing but he just knew he had to make things right. He made this mess, or so he tells himself, and now he knows he has to be the one to fix it.

"Lieutenant Casey?"

"Chief Bromley. Can I ask a favor?"

XXXXXXXX

"I'm fine Shay," Severide huffs as he pushes her hand away and reaches for his jacket.

"You need to get checked over."

"I told you. I was belted in. A few sore ribs and a headache. What else will the doctor tell me? I need to rest. Yeah I think I got that covered!"

Shay's lips slightly purse as she looks at him with slightly arched brows.

"Tony is talking to Leo right now and you know he's the best mechanic. The brakes might have gone from wear and tear and he might have forgotten to replace them. It could be nothing."

"Or the lines could have been cut and it could be everything!"

"Arguing about it won't fix them," he states curtly as he pulls his jacket on. "I'll see you later."

Shay's head slightly shakes in disbelief as she watches him leave and then rejoins Dawson and Mills in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Dawson inquires.

"I don't know…yet," she answers firmly as she watches Severide's car pull out of the parking lot.

Severide's mind continues to churn as he nears his destination, his mind telling him to concentrate on getting a loaner truck and then to go home and just rest after the trying day's events. He stops his car and gets out, walking up to the door and then stopping just as a familiar face exits.

"Casey? What are you doing here? Come to sabotage another truck?" Severide asks sourly as Casey's expression instantly droops. Once again in that moment he can only curse himself for snapping when he sees Casey's downcast glance. _Damn Shay was right…sad puppy face! _And that feeling is compounded when Casey asks next about his welfare.

"Are you okay?"

"Look…you can…"

"I didn't do this. I agree the timing…"

"Sucks! My team and I could have been killed!" Severide hisses as Casey's hands slightly rise in surrender. "I saw that black car at the last fire scene. I saw those guys at the bar and now this! What the hell are you mixed up in?"

"I swear to you I didn't do this," Casey insists with a soft frown.

"Yeah then who did? Because we've never had trouble with our brakes before!"

"Well I'm glad you work at a perfect House!" Casey argues back.

"Better than one with a bunch of thugs and liars!" Severide shouts and then feels his face wince when Casey's eyes slightly narrow and his face flushes.

"I…okay fine you know what I'm sorry that I got into that ring with you in the first place!" Casey shoots back with anger, his sudden tone making Severide look at him in wonder and his expression soften. "You want to know what the hell is going on? Well…" Casey's voice rises and then quickly falls as his brain reminds him to think about what he's about to say.

"What?" Severide presses firmly.

"You're right," Casey resigns as he backs away a few feet. "I could say it was your fault for asking what was wrong or pressing for answers but it was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten in that damn ring with you in the first place!"

"Then why did you?" Severide shoots back.

"Because…even if it means my life… I'm nobody's patsy!"

Severide's jaw slightly slackens and all he can do is stare in dumbfounded silence and watch as Matt Casey hurries toward his truck, gets in and then peels away; leaving him standing once again in wonder. "What the hell? Patsy? Who's? What's going on?" Severide mutters under his breath as he stands fixed in place for what seems like a small eternity, watching the silver truck that belongs to Matt Casey speeding away until it finally disappears. _You said you were done! Just walk away. It's not your problem._

His body lets out a heavy exhale and his brain finally jolts him back to the real reason he's there – get a loner truck while squad 3's is in the repair shop.

"Morning Lieutenant Severide."

"Morning Sir. So I guess…truck 272 is ours?"

"Actually…I have truck 76 back and ready to go."

"76?"

"Just came back this morning."

"But…I thought it was going to…"

"House 47. Lieutenant Casey was just here and said they'd take 272 while their ladder truck is getting the hitch fixed. 76 is all yours. It is the better truck but Casey said they'd make due with 272 for now."

"Thanks," Severide answers slowly. _He gave us the good truck? But I thought he was responsible? Maybe he feels guilty? Oh what the hell! _"My driver, Tony is on his way here now."

"Come on and let's get that paperwork done. Heard what happened to you guys on the State Street overpass today. You guys okay?"

"Yeah just a few bumps and bruises…coulda been worse," he replies with a heavy sigh as he signs the last form.

"Well glad you're all alright. Okay so here are the keys…and you're good to go."

"Chief Bromley…got a sec?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"A um…a friend of mine is moving to Chicago and will be in the neighborhood of House 47. I don't know much about it but was wondering what's it like? Anything you can tell me about it?" Severide starts to dig a bit more. _There are now too many unanswerable questions surrounding House 47. I need to know what's going on. Thought you were done? Yeah…so did I. _

"What do you want to know Lieutenant Severide?" Bromley asks directly.

"Well…"

XXXXXXXX

Casey gets back to House 47 and slips inside the back door, hurrying toward his office in the hopes that he wouldn't be seen or questioned as to his absence. Only the Chief knew about his request for truck 76 but he could say that it was already spoken for and 272 would have to do short term. He'd take the heat if it came to that.

"Stepped out for an extended smoke break Casey?"

"I don't smoke," Casey replies to Stan before he ducks into his office and reaches for a file; the pesky squad Lieutenant walking up to his office and leaning in the doorframe.

"Where'd you go then? Quickie with some pay by the hour…" Stan starts with a snicker but stops just as Casey looks up with an angry gaze. "Yeah…course I doubt yours would have been as good as the bang I had a few nights back. Yup…you know…she looked just like Hallie. Moaned like a cheap…"

"That's enough!" Casey shouts as his palm slams into Stan's chest and shoves him back into the hallway.

"Or what?" Stan goads Casey just as Ryerson rounds the corner. "Come on Casey…or what!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Casey looks at Stan, willing him to tell their Chief exactly what cheap verbal garbage he spewed a few seconds earlier. But neither says a word in their defense.

"Casey was just letting off a bit of steam," Stan chirps as he pulls back to walk away.

"Another ugly word about Hallie and I'll have you written up," Casey warns.

"Is that true Stan?"

"Whatever," Stan huffs as he turns on his heel and leaves.

"I know they are just words Chief, but they hurt."

"Next time tell me before the fists start flying. I won't tolerate that kind of disrespect. We all liked Hallie."

"Thank you Sir," Casey sighs as he turns and heads into his office and slumps back down in his chair. He looks at the picture of his beloved fiancé and feels his heart starting to ache. _I miss you so much! I wish you were here…to help me make sense of all this…_

He leans back in his chair and then looks outside into the late afternoon and lets his mind drift to happier times. He recalls him and Hallie standing at the threshold of their new home and how he felt such hope and love in that moment. But that beautiful moment is quickly replaced by her ugly death and his fists tighten; so much so that he literally snaps in half the pencil that had been in his grasp.

"Damn it," he gently curses as he tosses away the broken bits and looks at his phone. He thinks about his run in with Kelly Severide and despite the fact that he gave House 51 the better truck, knows that he can't chance talking to him again. And after feeling Severide's blame falling on his shoulders today for the accident he knows he can't blame the 51 Lieutenant for pointing the finger at him.

While he knows that he can't let Hermann quit because he has a family to support, he surmises the next best thing will have to do – his resignation. _If I quit and move then the troubles come with me right? I started this…I need to end it,_ his mind ponders as he looks at another picture on his desk, this one of him and Hallie and Hermann and his wife Cindy. _I can't let something happen to Hermann. Severide nearly died and now 51 is feeling the wrath…I can't…I have to end this…I will…I will today. I'll let Hermann take early retirement and I'll move. It's the only way._

With that morbid thought dancing around in his head, Casey pushes himself up from his desk and goes in search of his friend.

"Hey George, you seen Hermann around?"

"Yeah he left about ten minutes ago."

"What? Where?" Casey asks with instantly anxiety.

"Not sure. I think he got a call from his wife and ran outta here without saying a word. Hope everything's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** eeks! Course you knew I could never kill any of our beloved squad members! So just upping the tension and anxiety between everyone a bit more hehe So will they find out who tampered with 51's brakes? Will Casey's gestured of good faith toward Severide with the newer truck help cement their fledgling friendship or was this the last straw? What will Severide learn about 47 and will anyone find out he was asking? And will Severide somehow foil Casey's plan about leaving? And where is Hermann! Would love your thoughts on this update so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Laying it all on the Line

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 6 – Laying it all on the Line**

* * *

><p>"Come on Hermann pick up," Casey softly begs as his ear is just rewarded with one empty ring after another, his panic continuing to surge as no one picks up the phone on the other end of the obnoxious dial tone. Casey looks at the squad table and narrows his eyes when Stan winks at him and then goes back to his team banter. "Damn it Hermann…pick up the damn phone!"<p>

Finally it connects.

"Hermann!"

_"Matt."_

"You okay? Is Cindy? What happened?"

_"Flat tire. The um…the bearings were loose but…"_

"But what?"

_"But I think it was wear and tear. Ah damn Matt I don't know, okay? I don't know. But they're okay and that's what counts right now. Anyone there acting suspicious?"_

"More so than usual?" Casey retorts with a groan as he looks around and then lets his eyes trail down the hallway and end at his boss's office. "I'll tell Ryerson. Just be careful."

_"Yeah…you too."_

Casey hangs up with Hermann and then heads down toward his boss's office and knocks on the door. "Hermann had to step out for a few minutes but he's on his way back. Family matter."

"I just got a call from Chief Bromley. Want to tell me why my truck lieutenant took it upon _himself_ to give us truck 272 when we were promised truck 76 as a loaner for 47? The loaner that I, _your boss_, arranged two weeks ago."

"It um…"

"And why did truck 76 go to House 51?"

"Pity Sir," Casey replies firmly as Ryerson looks at Casey in utter shock.

"Pity? Did I hear that right?"

"Yes sir. I felt sorry for them because their truck was a lot more damaged than ours and our organization is all about being a brotherhood and putting our brothers first right?"

Ryerson looks at Casey with slightly arched salt and pepper brows and folds his arms over his broad chest and sighs heavily.

"Or…should I call 51 right now and ask for our Truck back?"

"No that's fine. You're right. We look out for our brothers first."

"So I can…"

"Not yet," Ryerson interjects making Casey pause and turn back in wonder to his boss. "I've been observing some grumblings and sniping at each other around the House the past few weeks. Care to explain what's going on?"

"Have you asked Stan?" Casey asks in haste as Ryerson nods.

"He told me it's just boys being boys and that was it. Do you agree or is there something more?"

"How's Wilson?"

"He's been offered a desk job with the Fire Investigations office."

"Really? That's great. He's a good man who got a raw deal for…" Casey's rambles angrily and then stops as Ryerson's head slightly cocks to the side. "That's great. It's just boys being boys Sir."

"You're sure?"

_Careful! _Casey's mind yells at him. _You came to him before with an issue and it's cost you! _"Yes sir. Just boys. It's all good," Casey lies with a tight lipped smile.

"Okay," Ryerson replies as Casey nods and then takes his leave. But when Casey is around the corner, Ryerson's fingers reach for the phone. "It's me. We need to talk."

Casey finishes the rest of his shift in his office, completing a few scene reports and then calling Hermann to make sure he was really okay; happy to hear he was and then heading for his truck with a heavy heart. He gets in and sits and stares at 47 with a tight stomach. He remembers his first day and how happy and excited and nervous he was. But Hermann took him under his wing right from the start telling him it was his job as a seasoned firefighter to make sure the new firefighters became seasoned firefighters. And for the past six years they have been very close. But Casey knows that Hermann has his family and now without Hallie he feels the void of having a best friend he can confide in.

His mind trails back to the start of the day and the accident on the interstate with Squad truck 3 and finding Severide injured in the front of his truck and then thinks about their tense argument outside Fire Headquarters. He had told himself that after the accident he was done with 51; reasoning that it would keep them all safer if he stayed far far away until all this was cleared up. _And when will that be? When will you find an honest confidant? An honest fire Chief? Move? When it's too late?_

As much as he wants to go home and just forget about everything, his mind remembers Severide's accusatory expression but then how it almost softened when he said he wasn't going to be a patsy anymore. _He doesn't care about my mess! And if you care about anyone other than yourself you'll never talk to them again and take the chance of hurting anyone else._

Too restless to go home, Casey finds himself winding through traffic, hoping to lose any possible tails and heading for Fire Headquarters. He stops his truck outside and then sits and stares at the row of busted up trucks waiting to be fixed; Squad Truck 3 the one in front. With a heavy sigh he pushes himself out of his truck and heads toward it.

"Lieutenant Casey?"

Casey turns upon hearing his name and looks at the top fire department Chief. "Evening Chief Bromley," Casey greets the older man with a friendly smile. "Was in the area."

"You change your mind about truck?"

"No. Did Ryerson call?"

"He did. Not to happy but he said he actually understood your reasons for swapping with 51. Lieutenant Severide was happy with the swap. Well…more like surprised and grateful."

"Figured after the accident with that tanker it was the least I could do. I'm just glad none of the Squad 3 crew was badly injured."

"Same here. How are things at 47 Matt?" Bromley asks in wonder as Casey's heart skips a slight beat.

"They have their ups and downs like all House's, Sir," Casey replies in truth as Bromley's brow gently furrows. "Why? Have you heard otherwise?"

"I was just asking. Because you know if there are ever issues in a House and it causes tension among the people there and the working conditions aren't desirable we'd like to know about it."

"Hard to find an impartial ear in most House's Sir. That's just the way it is. Every Chief wants to know his House is the best, no issues or problems that leak outside the walls or doors."

"But problems and issues do arise and leak outside doors."

"Are you asking about something specific Sir?" Casey asks directly.

"I'm just reminding you of the facts Lieutenant Casey. I know most laugh at an impartial open door policy but my office offers that. And not all House's have as many problems or issues as others."

"I'll keep that in mind Sir. Is that all?"

"I forgot to give Lieutenant Severide the spare set of keys for truck 76. Any chance you could drop them by tonight?"

"Me?" Casey asks in shock as Bromley nods. "I…I can't. I'm sorry," Casey mutters as he goes to turn away.

"For a man that speaks so highly of and cherishes the Firefighter brotherhood, and willingly takes the second rate vehicle I find it odd that you won't take a simple set keys to a fellow firefighter at his place of work."

"Well it's late and…"

"I have his phone number. Call and arrange for a drop off. Squad 3 needs these keys."

"I'll take care of it," Casey tells Bromley as he takes the little envelope with the spare set of keys and Severide's cell number.

"Casey," Bromley's voice calls him back. "You sure everything's okay?"

"To be honest? I don't know. Goodnight sir," Casey replies before he nods at the Fire Chief and then turns and hurries toward his truck. Once inside he looks down at Severide's number and grits his teeth. _If I go near 51 and someone sees then I'll run the risk of more of them getting hurt. If I go to his House…I can't do that. What if he has a family? AHHHHHHHH! _His mind inwardly yells as he finds himself dialing Kelly Severide's cell number.

_"Hello?"_

Casey hears the voice on the other end but remains silent.

_"Prank call? Whatever."_

After a very audible grumble, the line goes dead and Casey curses himself for being cowardly. _Just tell him you have the spare key and to….to what? What if he's with his family? I can't disturb them. _But at the same time he knows he has to give Severide the keys – it was only fair. So…he dials again. This time he doesn't wait, he talks first.

"Is this Kelly Severide?"

_"Yeah who's this? Wait is this…"_

"Matt Casey."

Pause. Silence. _"What's going on?"_

"I have the extra keys for Truck 76."

_"Why do you have them?"_

"I had to drop something off for Chief Brome…I'll leave them at the academy."

_"Wait…I can come and get them," Severide suggests suddenly._

"No. It's okay I'll leave them…look I know today was rough and I don't want to cause any more troubles so…"

_"Do you know where Reggie's Diner is?"_

"Actually yeah. I'm not far from there."

_"I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

"But…"

And before Casey can offer a verbal protest, Severide hangs up and Casey can only curse his timing. But he knows that going to Reggie's is at least a neutral location and for some reason, finds himself feeling relieved that Severide picked something that wasn't a home base for either. He foregoes telling Hermann until the morning and uses the fifteen minutes to drive around making sure any tails would get stuck in traffic. Timing works out in his favor as he crosses a train crossing just as the arms come down, forcing everyone behind him to stop and wait for at least twenty minutes.

"You're going where?" Shay asks Severide with a cross expression. "I thought you were done with all the stuff at 47?"

"I thought so to. And then I talked to Chief Bromley and he said that 47 has a few really good men, Casey and Hermann and that they'd flourish at a good House and asked if I knew of any openings."

"Okay so Bromley also falls for Casey sad puppy face that's no excuse to get mixed up in something that nearly got you killed!"

"I get your upset."

"Oh you're a real genius."

"Still pissed I asked you to call in a favor with Carla?" Severide asks in amusement as Shay's eyes narrow. "You're my family Shay. The only family I actually give a damn about. I'm not about to just throw that away for no reason, okay? But I think this might be a cry for help…I don't know. He's got the spare keys for the loaner truck and I need a beer okay?"

"If he needs help, let him call the police! You got hit in the head today Kelly, why can't y…" Shay starts and then stops as she looks at Severide in concern. "I trust you. I just worry," Shay states in a softer tone.

"I know. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Severide takes his leave and heads for his car, his eyes now nervously darting around to see who might be watching. _Damn now I'm paranoid also! _His mind inwardly groans as he takes a few extra twists and turns and then arrives at the quiet diner a few minutes after Casey; both parking in the back where their vehicles wouldn't be seen that easily.

Casey looks up to see Severide approaching the back booth, the one away from any windows and any unwanted prying eyes. "Hey," Casey nods as Severide slides onto the bench across from him.

"Hey," Severide answers back with a tight lipped smile as the waitress approaches; ordering a beer before Casey can tell him they wouldn't be there that long. "Want one?"

"I uh…"

"Two beers."

Casey waits for Severide to order his beer and then slowly pushes the small envelope across the table toward Severide. "Bromley wanted me to drop them by 51 but I figured if you were there and…I just didn't want to cause a scene. So here you go and…I'll see you later."

Severide looks at Casey and then shakes his head, looks away and then back as Casey looks at him in wonder. "I don't get it."

"What? I get you're pissed from earlier so I figured I wouldn't waste more of your time."

"I was pissed. This morning I was very pissed. Right after the accident I was pissed. Then I found out I was given the better truck by someone I wanted to stay pissed at and…and I guess I'm no longer that pissed."

"Really?"

"What's going on at 47?" Severide asks directly as Casey tries to swallow his next gulp of beer. "I know there's trouble there and I know you know that. Today the brakes on our truck failed and it's too close to someone seeing me break up a fight outside Molly's and I'm sure they watched me leaving your House to not be related. Now I'm not an idiot and from those things and the few bits of things you've given me I've put together that you've either done something or…."

"Saw something," Casey interjects as Severide stops and looks at him in surprise. He looks around and then back to Severide's expectant expression. "Look I don't want to get anyone else involved in this," he states firmly. _Ah but you do need to tell someone other than Hermann! _His mind correctly reminds him.

"Kinda too late for that now," Severide reminds Casey as he takes another swig of beer and then leans forward. "If this morning hadn't happened I would have walked away and just left you to your problems. But I can't. So…what's going on?" Severide asks again; Casey remaining silent. "I'm not sent here by anyone and the way my ribs and head are feeling right now I should be more pissed than I am. So I'm asking you now…just the two of us. What is going on? I think I have earned the right to know that."

Casey looks at Severide and feels his heart sink. _Of course he's right…by getting involved with me he could have been killed this morning! I owe him…the truth. _So with that thought in his mind, he takes a deep breath and starts.

"About a month ago I picked up a shift and just before I clocked out late that night, I headed into the parking lot and stopped. I saw two guys from my House and one other guy um…they exchanged money for drugs."

"The other guy…"

"I think he's a cop. When Hallie was killed a few months before that I saw him at the scene a few times and was told that only police were involved so I uh…I told my Chief and two other guys."

"What happened then?"

"Winston will never walk again and um…Carl and his family are living out of his sister's basement suite. One of the guys was fingered on another drug related charge and let go but um…the other is still there. They both denied it but everyone I've told about it so far has experienced some kind of….trouble."

"The other guy?"

"Stan. 47's Squad leader. Now I don't know if he was just there or if he's the one calling the shots, working for the guy calling the shots or just a pain in the ass. But nothing has happened to any of 47's Squad team."

"Matt…"

"At first it was just a few notes in my locker with warnings and questions, like did I really see what I saw and am I really a rat? Then a few attacks and then…"

"On you?"

"I'm the rat," Casey replies with a small shrug as Severide's lips purse.

"You're not a rat. You saw and…"

"And now myself and everyone else I've told has suffered for it. Then Winston and then…"

"Me?" Severide interjects as Casey nods. "The fight?"

"They told me to take a dive or else."

"No one's patsy. Makes sense why you said that earlier," Severide whispers as Casey nods. "Have you told anyone at PD?"

"Don't know who to trust. If there's a dirty cop and he gets wind that I've told…"

"Then it's your ass or…"

"Hermann's and he has a family of five plus a wife and he's the closest I have to any after Hallie's death so um…no."

"This is serious stuff Matt you have to tell someone."

"I can't," Casey replies with a small hiss.

"You can trust my Chief. Boden's a good man who…"

"The beer's on me," Casey interjects as he pulls his wallet and prepares to leave.

"Hey hold on a sec."

"Look, here are your keys and maybe your instinct to forget all this was right."

"Well I can't now!" Severide's voice rises, drawing a few wondering glances in their direction. "Sorry. I just…um…" he pauses as he rubs his face and then looks at Casey with an inquiring glance. "You need help. It was obvious from the pleading glance in your eyes when you stepped into that ring and…"

"And got my ass kicked for it," Casey groans as he takes another swig of beer. "Didn't think it was that obvious."

"Yeah I uh…I had a friend that…well he always had the same look when he needed help," Severide recalls Andy's expression with a fond smile.

"Had?" Casey asks gently.

"He died in the line of duty a month ago."

"Sorry. Guess we have something more than just the love of the job in common," Casey comments quietly.

"Matt…"

"I went into Molly's and I put you in and your team in danger. I can't live with that Kelly. When we pulled up to the scene I feared the worst. If one of you had died, I'd be ultimately responsible. After that you still want to help me?"

"Guess I'm a sucker for punishment," Severide replies with a small huff. "You need help. You helped me today. It's what we do right?"

"How do you know I'm not lying?"

"I've seen guys who lie," Severide answers as he looks down at his hands. "I lived with one so um…" he looks back up with a tight lipped smile. "You helped me today. I want to help okay?"

"I need help but I don't want to involve you or even Hermann and I fear they'll do something to him next. Earlier he called because his wife had a flat. Maybe it was legit or maybe it was fixed. Don't you get it?" Casey insists angrily.

"I do but it really does suck."

"I agree but Hermann and I made a plan. He's going to retire and I'm uh…I'm going to move," Casey states simply.

"What? That's your big plan?" Severide asks in shock as Casey nods. "It's a joke right?"

"Why not? Hermann volunteered to retire. He can't just up and move his family although that was an option. But Cindy's family, his wife's family is here so they didn't want to move too far. So this way he gets to…walk away unscathed and I can find a job at another House and stay in the profession…I love," Casey's voice dies out into a sad sigh as he takes another swig of his beer. He looks at Severide with a small frown and nods.

"So are you and Hermann in agreement with this?"

"Reluctantly. He suggested it first and I at first fought it but now…after all these things that have happened I think it's the right thing to do," Casey admits in truth as Severide leans forward with a serious expression. "And before you try to tell me to reconsider or I'm wrong or this is the cowardly way out I've thought about it for a few days now so don't bother. I can't risk anymore lives. I can't," Casey whispers as his head shakes and he looks away in agitation.

"What about another House here? There has to be something. I told you that 51…"

"You've already suffered enough. I'm sure that I'm the last person your Chief Boden would want to see at your House. I'm sure he's not blind or deaf to the rumblings the rest of the Chief's hear about 47. But I think this plan is the right one."

"You um…wow…quit…transfer…" Severide's words barely escape his lips. "Just um…doesn't sound like the same determined guy who did everything but say die at the fight the other night and swore to me today he's nobody's patsy. Sounds like…"

"I'm giving up?" Casey replies sharply as Severide nods; Casey's eyes slightly narrowing a few seconds later. "Isn't there someone in your life that you would do anything to keep free from harm if it was in your power to do so? If it meant their life? Wouldn't a transfer be worth keeping them alive?"

Severide's mind's eye drift to Shay as he sees her smiling face looking at him with the trademark twinkle in her eye and he feels his heart slightly sink.

"Leslie Shay right?"

"Guess it's that transparent," Severide huffs as he takes another swig of beer. "Okay I would for Shay but…"

"No. Hermann is the closest thing I have to a family and I owe his children. I can't take their father away from them."

Severide rubs is face as he leans back in the booth and looks at Casey. "I…I guess you have it all figured out."

"Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Okay, so thanks for the offer. I'm glad your guys are okay."

"I just wish there was something else…some other way that didn't seem like you were the one giving up in all this."

"Know any honest cops that have zero ties to 47 or are willing to take the heat for it?"

"Dawson's brother's a cop but um…but I don't know him too well. He comes by sometimes but I haven't talked much to him. Seems nice."

"Stan did too at first," Casey retorts sourly as Severide's expression droops. "Thanks for the suggestion but I'll take plan A. It's not like there are any House's with two truck spots open right now." In that moment Casey's eyes unconsciously offer the same silent pleading expression that he had offered the night of the fight. It was another cry for help and for the first time in weeks it was about to be seriously and honestly answered. A viable solution to a very tense problem.

For the past fifteen minutes, Severide's mind had been trying to come up with a solution to Casey's problem; trying to find a way to keep both him and Hermann employed and make the intimidators lose. But how? There was no way out he could see that didn't end with either Casey or Hermann on the short end of a painful stick and he didn't want that for his new friend or his new friend's best friend. _New friend? Yeah…new…friend. _Finally a solution presented itself. At least part of the problem – keeping Casey and Hermann employed, together and at a House that was honest and trustworthy. _Really? You want to offer both truck spots to them? What about Boden? _But he didn't wait for an answer to his own question; before he knew it, the words were coming out – much to the surprise of both of them.

"51 has two open spots on truck," Severide suddenly mentions; Casey's jaw gently slackening.

"What? No Kelly look, I know you said…I would never expect you to move…"

"This is a legit move. 51 has two spots open on truck," Severide states again with conviction. "It's true. Andy's spot. He um…he was the truck lieutenant and Peter Mills regular truck spot. He's transferring to squad."

"You only mentioned the lieutenant the other day," Casey reminds Severide with a small frown. "You don't have to make a concession because I…"

"You mentioned it for a reason. If there was a House anywhere in the city with two spots open on truck would you seriously consider it?"

Casey looks at Severide in utter surprise; his brain more than tempted to make his lips twist upward at the suggestion that was actually workable. "No I…"

"If not 51 then any House? Would you take it?"

"It's not fair to your team. Once it gets out to them that someone cut their brakes, maybe, because of you associating with me, do you think they'll welcome me with open arms? And don't say yes they'd be okay or they won't find out because the truth will come out and that won't be fair. We both know it," Casey explains in a low tone.

"Just tell me, would you consider it?"

"Yes. If Hermann and I could both transfer to another House then…then I'd consider it."

"Okay…"

"Any House but 51."

"Damn you're stubborn," Severide gently curses as Casey's lips purse.

"I can't come into your House knowing I bring with me trouble that could land some of your guys in the same situations as my guys. Anyone at 51 you want to pick right now to not walk for the rest of their life? End their career simply because they are in the House that dared to give and Hermann and I a second chance?" Casey reasons with a weak tone. "If it's true and there are two legitimate spots open then I thank you for the generous offer but I can't. I uh…I went into Molly's the other night and um…you work with a great group of people. They're family. You're right and you can tell that just by spending time with them and I don't want to take away from any of them."

"51 has been through trouble. They are fighters," Severide insists.

"For those that are they're own. I'm an outsider…Hermann and I are outsiders. We can't just come into 51 expecting everyone to welcome us with open arms, telling us they have our backs and are willing to take heat for…"

"Joe Cruz came to 51 a year ago with a brother who's a gang banger. A few weeks later, we're called to a scene and fired upon by his brother's own gang. One of our own was injured and the truck shot up pretty bad. He came to us with problems and we stood by him. He's a hell of a firefighter and someone who would get it."

"I don't want to give them any more burdens."

"51 has two spots open on truck," Severide repeats as Casey's jaw finally softens.

"And you call me stubborn," he mentions as Severide's lips twist into a soft smirk.

"We have the spots and we will have to fill them. Boden's on my ass to get it done. What's holding you at 47? Hermann? You can bring him with you. I've heard good things about him and we can always use a dedicated seasoned guy on the team. You know that. Plus with you two coming together it won't be as difficult if it was just one of you trying to fit in alone but trust me 51 is a great group."

Casey leans back in his seat and feels his entire frame sag, his mind trying to come up with something more tangible than _no _to tell Severide he wasn't interested in his offer. Truth is…he was interested. He had heard all the good things at 51 and knows it's a House that both he and Hermann could be proud of and really enjoy working at. _But what if 51 suffers because of me? Can I do that? No._

"I can't," Casey states once more. "I can't come and knowingly put you all in danger. Thanks for the offer and good luck with filling the spots. The beer's on me."

"Tell you what. You and Hermann meet with Boden and me and we'll outline all the…"

"Why would you do this? Take this heat on. You don't know us."

Severide's head gently bows as he looks back up and see's Andy's face staring back in wonder. "I can't just walk away from a sincere cry for help. Never have been able to. Firefighters are brothers right?"

"Yeah…heard that recently," Casey smirks as he takes another swig of his beer. "Two spots huh."

"Yup," Severide agrees with a grin and nod. "Tell you what. You and Hermann meet with me and Boden and we'll talk about it and then you decide. You say no…then I'll drop this whole damn thing and let you carry on with your lame plan."

"Lame," Casey states with a small huff.

"Think about it, talk to Hermann tonight and then let me know tomorrow. Mills is transferring in two days."

"Okay," Casey replies, much to Severide's soft surprise.

"Okay?"

"I'll talk to Hermann tonight and get back to you tomorrow about both of us coming to 51."

"Good."

Casey looks at Severide as he ponders what he just agreed to; his mind racing as fast as his heart at the prospect. _If Boden goes for it then Hermann won't have to quit and there might be a chance to end this for good and get a job at a House I respect and could retire with. _But he knows he has to talk to Hermann first and they both have to be in agreement before they would even consider going to Chief Boden and getting his buy in. After all it would be 51 taking the heat from now on. _Can I do this? Will Hermann want to take this risk? _But as much as he hates the thought of transferring his issues to 51, his mind is excited at the opportunity at getting a job at a better House and taking Hermann with him, solving the problems and getting back to focusing on his career with some new loyal friends.

_I want a second chance and maybe 51 is it? Will this work? Or is it going to destroy all of us? Can I do this?_

Severide looks at Casey with an expectant expression. Their friendship was bonded but would this new decision strength it? Or be the end of both of them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** eeks! So yup ended with a few soul searching questions for our boys! So was it really a false alarm for Hermann? Or something else? And yup okay so the BIG TALK finally happened between our boys. It was inevitable and I hope the timing was right. I wasn't sure how long to drag out the actual offer to 51 should be. But it's on the table. SO…what will Hermann say? What will Boden say? What will Shay say? And if the four men do sit down and talk what will the outcome be? Would love your thoughts on how this storyline is progressing so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Watch Your Back!

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 7 – Watch Your Back!**

* * *

><p>The two of them head for the back door, giving each other a brief goodnight before getting into their vehicles and heading in opposite directions. On the way home, Casey's mind, literally still in shock, tries to make sense of what happened over the past twelve to fifteen hours. The brake lines on squad truck 3 were cut, that was proven. By who? And why? That was still up in the air but he feels inwardly responsible. <em>And now…that same House has come to your rescue…is this for real? <em>

Casey stops his truck in front of Hermann's home and looks at the light glowing behind the drawn curtains; his lungs heaving a heavy sigh. "I owe it to him to at least let him back out on his own," Casey mutters as he turns off the engine and prepares to walk up the Hermann sidewalk. "Here goes…nothing."

He locks his truck and slowly heads for the front door; his mind now wondering how Severide was faring facing Boden with this news.

"What?" Boden asks Severide directly as the two of them sit in his closed office at Firehouse 51. "Kelly…"

"I know Chief…" Severide huffs as he rubs his face and leans forward on his elbows. "I already approved Mills transfer to Squad," he states as he hands Boden the file with the approved, signed application in the closed manila folder. "I know Shay says it's because he reminds me of Andy and maybe…ah damn maybe she's right and I just made a huge mistake."

"I have heard good things about Hermann and Casey…"

"You have?"

"I have," Boden confirms. "Despite the grumblings about 47."

"Sir…what do you know about 47?"

"A few years back some in the administration wanted to close 47 because of conduct unbecoming their members."

"How long ago was this?"

"Just under ten years. Christopher Hermann started their eight years go and Matt Casey, six years ago. However, just before 47 closed, a decision was made to keep 47 open and that was it. A few of us asked what was going on but were told that there was budget, the trouble makers were removed and it was back to business as usual."

"And maybe whoever wanted to keep it open had other reasons. Casey saw the two deals he said but maybe there have been more before that?"

"But…it's only a guess. Without proof…"

"Casey has proof of…"

"Being bullied. And I agree that is wrong and needs to be dealt with but it's not reason to bring a whole House into the spotlight and accuse it of being a launderer for drugs in the area. Casey even said himself that one of the so called dealers was fired."

"And yet crap still keeps happening at 47," Severide replies with a heavy sigh. "I just…"

"Want to give him a second chance and Hermann's coming with him is his only terms. Makes sense to me and I do admire that kind of loyalty however…"

"What if the troubles stay at 47?" Severide interjects.

"So then they can apply like everyone else and you know we have a selection process that has to be followed."

"I know that but um…okay I just thought that the four of us could sit down tomorrow and just…talk."

"Talk?" Boden's black brows gently rise in question.

"I know 47 has grumblings and Casey and Hermann might be bringing trouble with them but…" Severide pauses as he looks away and then back at Boden with a head shake.

"But firefighters are brothers and the brotherhood comes first," Boden's lips gently twist into an upward smirk. "Have heard that before a few times."

"Tell me I'm crazy and this was a stupid rash offer and I had no right to make it," Severide lightly begs Boden with a strained expression.

"Well…rash yes. Unexpected? A little. Stupid?…wanting to help out two fellow brothers with a job offer isn't stupid. I am surprised but…" Boden pauses as he looks at Severide with a kind smile.

"And there are a few pluses to bringing them on at the same time. They know each other already, work well together, have each other's backs and the few times our House's have worked together they've all gotten along."

"I get it," Boden agrees. "But are you willing to overlook the troubles that they might be bringing with them. Here? To my House?"

Severide looks at Boden's expression and feels his heart starting to sink. _Maybe…maybe this wasn't a good idea._

XXXXXXXX

"Are you nuts?" Hermann's voice hisses as he looks at Casey and then at the closed door that leads into the living room of his home.

"No I just…"

"Okay let me ask you again…are you nuts?" Hermann looks at Casey with an angry glare as he pulls away and starts to pace a few meters away, looking at Casey and shaking his head. "I thought you came here with a good plan. Thought you had come to your senses!"

"You retiring and me quitting? Even moving? The two of us tucking tail and running and letting them win? That's coming to my senses?"

"Walking away to live another day, to me isn't quitting!" Hermann reminds him as his voice rises again and then quickly falls.

"I know," Casey agrees softly as he leans against the wall and looks at Hermann in defeat. "I know…I just don't know what else to do. But I've never been a quitter."

Hermann turns and looks at the younger man with a sympathetic glance before he nears and rests his hand on his shoulder.

"You're my family Hermann. You…and Cindy and the kids…they're all I have left now. I haven't even involved Christie in any of this for fear of her safety. I can't. You were guilty by association," Casey sighs. "I shouldn't have involved you from the start."

"We have each other's backs. We have since day one. Coming to me…is what I trained you to do," Hermann recalls with a small groan. "Surprised Severide didn't just toss the beer in your face for the accident and walk away."

"Look it took me by surprise also," Casey admits with a shrug. "I think that outward tough guy act is just that…an act. And to be honest, I thought he just wanted to meet to tell me to go to hell. I honestly thought that. The offer was…he said it was to help me out. I helped him out this morning by…"

"Wait…what? You helped out 51? When? After the accident?" Hermann asks in utter shock as Casey nods. "By doing what? What else aren't you telling me?"

"I gave them the good loaner truck," Casey admits in haste. "Look it's not about…"

"Does Ryerson know?"

"Yeah we already talked about it. He thought my reason was lame but he never fought me on it."

"That's surprising," Hermann retorts with veiled sarcasm. "How do you take that?"

"I don't know but I am running out of answers and solutions. Severide wanted to help…after I told him I would stay in Chicago if I could find a House that had two openings."

"But I thought that only one was available?"

"Severide said Mills has already been approved to transfer to squad so that opens up two now on truck. It seems like a legit scenario."

"But is the person who is offering it?"

"I don't know anymore," Casey sighs as he rubs his face and looks at Hermann in defeat. "It's either that…or quit. Both of us. I can't just move away and take another job knowing that I left you here to retire when I know you're not ready yet. You're not that old," Casey adds lightly.

"Damn right! I'm in my prime," Hermann grins before his expression turns serious once more. "I don't want us…either of us to tuck tail and run. I too hate the idea of them winning."

"But…okay so tell me to say no. Tell me to call Kelly Severide and take his offer and shove it," Casey begs with a small huff. "Tell me what I did was wrong…tell me going there was wrong. Tell me…tell me this is wrong. That I'm wrong," Casey pleads as Hermann's lips purse. "I trust you to tell me the truth."

But Hermann doesn't. Instead, much like Kelly Severide, he surprises him with his reply.

"51's a good House," Hermann mentions with a soft smile.

"What?"

"And the chance for both of us to go to a good House is something worth seriously considering."

"What?" Casey's voice repeats a second time as his brows gently arch. "So does that mean…"

"It means 51 is a good House but what did Severide say about us bringing the heat with us."

"What if…what if it stays with 47? Even if I were to transfer to another House would the problems come with me? Maybe it's just 47's issue? At least Severide knows and he offered willingly. I told him the whole story and instead of telling me to beat it, he offered us both a second chance. What if I went to another House and the problems did come with me only no one there knew about it beforehand?"

"Ahhh," Hermann growls as he turns away, letting his worried blue eyes rest on a picture of his family; his back still to Casey. "I love this job," he utters softly as Casey's shoulders droop. "But I love my family more."

"Then tell me no," Casey quietly pleads as Hermann turns around once more. "I told Severide it's all or nothing. I come with you or we don't go at all. That was the plan. Tell me…what do _we _do?"

XXXXXXXX

On the drive to his loft apartment, Severide's mind starts to replay the discussion with Boden. He had come clean with his Chief because Boden was that kind of man, fair and honest and he would expect the same of his men – upfront right from the start and he also knows he'll get the right decision without asking too much. But he was asking much – a lot in fact and Boden called him on that aspect. But Severide argued back that even if Casey hadn't told him and the spots opened and they both applied and trouble followed them, wouldn't it be better to know from the start?

_'Sir, Casey only screwed himself by telling me what he did. He didn't have to take that chance and then they could have come here and none of us would have known what was going on until it was too late. He trusted me with the truth and I just…'_

_'The same day that truck 3 was in an accident where the brakes failed and after you said…'_

_'Okay timing sucks…'_

_'Damn right it does,' _Boden interjected with a small growl. _'But…what you say is true, now that we know the truth how can we put those problems onto another House or let Casey and Hermann remain at 47 if transferring out could mean their lives.'_

_'The troubles might stay at 47, Sir.'_

_'And if they don't?'_

And that was their biggest verbal conundrum. However, as Boden pointed out they might not even go for it and then this whole discussion would be moot. Casey said _both_ he and Hermann would have to agree to apply and then would be considered along with the other potential candidates but already having Severide's buy in would ensure the two of them would get the jobs.

Severide turns the key in the lock of his apartment and enters the quiet dwelling, hoping that Shay would be asleep but knowing better.

"Kelly?"

Severide's face offers a slight wince but his brain reminds him that Shay knew he was going to meet Casey and no matter the hour would be up waiting to hear all about it. "Yeah…hey," his face appears in the doorway to her bedroom. "See…home safe and sound and with the spare set of keys."

"Was more than a mere hey how are you."

"We had a few beers. That's okay right?" Severide smirks as he turns to leave. He had promised Boden that until the two of them sat down with Casey and Hermann that he wouldn't tell anyone, even Shay. This was one time he knows he has to keep his word. "It was…whatever, we talked about the job and…"

"And he said what a crappy place he works at and you folded," she retorts firmly as he gently chuckles. "A few beers?"

"It was nothing Shay. We talked, I got the keys and that's it."

"So…will he be submitting his application to for Andy's spot on truck?"

"Right now…I honestly don't know," he replies with a serious expression that makes her head slightly cock. "Yes it came up but um…but I don't know."

"Okay."

He takes his leave, his mind wondering if he did get a call from Casey tomorrow what the answer might be and then…if it was yes what fallout would there be if any and who would be affected. He can only hope that if Casey and Hermann do decide to come to 51 it will be without trouble for any of them. That hope would never be realized.

XXXXXXXX

That night Casey sits in bed looking at a picture of himself and Hallie, arm in arm and smiling. His eyes start to gently glisten as he recalls the happy memory, his heart rate starting to elevate slightly. He leans back on his pillow, the picture coming to rest on his chest as his mind does the same as Severide's, replaying his whole conversation with Kelly and then with Hermann.

_'Tell me what to do…'_ he recalls asking Hermann in wonder. _'Any House we go to we'll have…'_

_'Let's take the meeting.'_

_'What? Hermann are you…'_

_'Say yes tomorrow before I change my mind.'_

And that was it. The decision was made and now it was time to put the plan in motion. He'd text Severide and tell him that he and Hermann would meet them, him and his Chief Boden, at another neutral location to just talk and if Boden was okay with it all then they would apply to the two openings and go from there. He's not sure what Severide had told Boden, in their favor, if anything and maybe Boden would come in to the meeting with his mind already made up and tell them to go away and take their troubles with them.

_At least I bring my integrity, _Casey's mind ponders as his eyes start to close. And after the emotionally and physically exhausting day, Casey slips into the dark realm of sleep. But his night is fraught with disturbing images of himself watching Hermann's House burn, Kelly Severide being shot to death and then finally himself facing a grisly end at the hands of a man with a black mask; laughing as he watches Casey take his last breath.

"AHHHHH!" Casey's lips cry out as his eyes instantly snap open. As his arms flail for the light he forget the picture is still on his chest and within seconds he hears it clatter to the floor, the glass shattering as his lips offer a heavy curse. He goes about cleaning up the glass, careful not to cut his hands and then places the glassless picture back onto his bedside table and turns off the light once more. He rolls onto his side, praying that he'd at least be able to get a few hours of solid rest until the morning. This prayer would be answered.

After a few hours of somewhat solid rest, Casey gets up a bit earlier than normal, grabs a breakfast bar to go and heads for Firehouse 47. As much as he did enjoy working with a few of the other guys there, 47 wasn't home, it never was. He never got the sense of family that he glimpsed with 51's crew or even from other firehouse's. He missed that as it was the promise of a real sense of family, a brotherhood, that helped draw him to the profession, that of course and his father's own passion for anything fire related.

He enters 47 through the back door and pauses as he hears Stan talking in a sharp tone in the locker room.

"That isn't good enough! I said I want 10. Do you understand me or do I have to pay your wife a special visit! Just get it done and stop making excuses or you'll be sorry! Very sorry!"

Casey slips back into the shadows as Stan slams his locker shut and heads in the opposite direction. He knows it won't be long before his truck is discovered in the parking lot so he hurries for the small gym in the back, wanting to work off a bit of pent up anxiety before he starts his shift.

_'Remember to just act naturally tomorrow. I'll text Severide and then let you know what time we'll meet him and Boden.'_

But just as Casey unzips his duffle bag, he hears the door open and turns to see Stan enter with his trademark scowl.

"I just got here so you'll hafta wait," Casey retorts briskly.

"You're here early."

"But I'm not alone," Casey pushes back as he stands upright and glares at Stan. "You want to make an issue of who gets the punching bag first? Or maybe you want to hit something that can hit you back?"

"Oh bring it on Casey," Stan taunts as he holds his ground in front of the doorway.

"What is your problem? You here to work out or doing something else that's no good?"

"Just watch your back Casey."

"And why is that?"

"Dangerous city," Stan smirks as he turns to leave.

"Yeah I wonder if Detroit's safer now that you're gone."

It only takes seconds before Stan turns and lunges at Casey. Casey, however, had already been waiting for a fight so his fists automatically lift to defend himself, striking Stan first and forcing the agitated squad Lieutenant to step back in shock. Stan's fist raises but before he can deliver the door opens and George enters.

"Hey! What's going on?" He practically shouts as he tries to pry Stan off Casey before more fists can be thrown.

"Get off me!" Stan growls as he shoves George to the side and looks at Casey in contempt. "You remember what I said."

"Oh trust me, I'm cataloging all these little threats!" Casey hisses back as Stan spits some bloody saliva up onto the floor before pushing past George and disappearing into the hallway.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Casey nods as he offers George a weak smile and nod. "Thanks. I just wanted a bit…"

"Threats?"

"He's full of piss and wind and I won't let him rattle me for no reason," Casey explains in a softer tone. "How are you? Any trouble with anything as of late?"

"No. Think that will change?"

"I hope not," Casey replies in truth. "You're a good man George, you deserve better."

"Just avoid Stan," George states as he turns and leaves Casey alone in the little gym.

Feeling even more negative energy coursing through his veins, Casey pulls on his boxing gloves and starts to hit the waiting bag with all the energy that he had built up and the renewed anger that Stan's troubling presence added. About an hour later, he rejoins his team, giving a smile to Hermann as he heads out of the showers and into the locker room.

He looks around before pulling his phone and texting Severide. _'Hermann and I will take the meeting.-Matt'_

Casey then shoves his phone into his pocket, takes a deep breath and heads into the general eating area, hoping that the offer hadn't been pulled he and Hermann could at least sit down with Boden and just…talk.

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah I…" Severide pauses as he pulls his phone and quickly reads the text from Casey. "Capp can play my hand," he states as he quickly throws down his cards and leaves the table; the rest of squad 3 exchanging wondering glances.

_'Okay. Boden and I will meet you at the following address at 11pm.-Kelly'_

He sends the text and then leans back in his chair, looking at the number on the phone and wondering what the meeting tonight might hold for them all. After a tense discussion with Boden, things were agreed upon and they were both on the same page, willing to give the two seasoned firefighters their second chance. _'After all, who knows who might else apply and bring problems with them also?' _was the line of reasoning that basically nailed the decision making coffin shut as it were.

He had already told Mills the good news and then Boden, who made an announcement this morning that Peter Mills was transitioning to Squad and that they were now actively taking applications for both truck positions. But as much as he thinks of Matt Casey as an outsider still, part of him can't help but wonder how it went with Hermann. So he asks.

_'How'd it go with Hermann?'_

And is surprised when he gets a prompt reply.

_'Strained. But he's on board. I'd be lying if I didn't say we're not both excited at the thought but also nervous after what I told you. How was Boden? Leery?'_

_'At first. To be expected right? But we'll talk tonight and you'll get a better feel on it. Stay safe.-Kelly'_

_'Thanks. You too-Matt.'_

The fellow camaraderie that was just exchanged felt natural, not forced; as if they had been close friends for many years and now it was just one firefighter looking out for a friend who was dealing with a tough, personal situation. They had somewhat bonded so quickly and he attributes his suggesting the two positions last night to part of that. The other part of his brain said it was the beers talking.

He looks at Shay and offers a tense smile as he heads back to the squad table. He had hated to lie to her but in reality he at first didn't know that Casey and Hermann would agree and now doesn't know how tonight's meeting will go and if there was the chance that Casey and Hermann backed out at the last minute, then why worry her for nothing? Their dealings with 47 would be over and that would be it.

Severide's eyes glance up at the clock as he plunks himself down at the table, hoping for a call that would help take his mind off the impending meeting and watching the clock. That wish would be granted.

_"Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3…"_

XXXXXXXX

"Still nervous about this," Hermann utters in a low tone as Casey's truck takes a right and then a left and then another quick right, once again losing the tail that they had acquired after leaving Firehouse 47.

"I am too but at least we can just talk and…I don't know what to expect either," Casey mentions. "I was nervous talking to Kelly…nervous talking to you and now…well that feeling hasn't subsided."

Hermann looks over at Casey with a strained expression before he looks back outside into the inky night sky, his mind wondering just how this was going to turn out. "I didn't tell Cindy. Wasn't sure how this would go."

"Probably for the best. Why get her hopes up if…"

"If their Chief turns around and tells us to get lost?" Hermann interjects as Casey looks over with a weak frown.

"Guess we'll know soon enough," Casey says with a weary huff as he stops his truck and both of them trade wondering glances.

"He said to meet here? At the Pick and Pull?"

"That's what he said," Casey answers in truth as he pulls his phone and checks the address. But a few moments later another car pulls up and both of them turn to see two familiar faces. "Well…at least they showed. Come on. Let's go talk to them and see what's up."

"Hey," Severide greets casually as he gets out and heads toward them. "Good to meet you officially."

"Likewise," Hermann answers as he shakes Severide's hand; Boden coming up to Severide's right. "Chief Boden," Hermann extends his hand first. "Know you by good reputation."

"Christopher Hermann, have heard good things also."

"From Casey right?" Hermann gently retorts as he looks at Casey who in turn shakes Casey's hand. The four of them head inside the quiet office area of the car parts and wrecking yard. "Either of you two work here? You know part time?"

"A buddy owns this place," Boden replies in truth a man, who could be Boden's brother heads toward them. "Evening Isiah."

"Wallace. The conference room is all yours. Just lock up when you leave."

"Sure thing," Boden smiles as he pulls back to talk to his friend for a few minutes while Casey, Hermann and Severide head into the windowless conference room.

"Is he okay with this?" Hermann asks Severide as the three of them sit down at the table.

"Yeah. I told him what Casey told me and then…I guess he just wants to hear your side before you apply."

"And when we tell him everything…how do you think our chances will be after that?" Hermann asks directly.

"Probably the same as now – based on professional merit, I'd say pretty strong," Boden answers for Severide as he enters the room and closes the door; Hermann's lips slightly pursing. "This isn't going to be an interrogation," he starts off wanting to put their already nervous minds at ease. "But I appreciate the chances you're both taking to tell us this right up front."

"Could have come to you with all this hidden but…it didn't seem fair," Casey replies as he looks down at his folded hands and then up at Boden with a soft frown. "I hope everything stays at 47."

"Severide said it was his idea," Boden states first.

"And did you agree with it right away?" Hermann directs his question to Boden.

"No. Did you?" Boden tosses back at Hermann as it's Casey and Severide's turn to exchange wondering glances.

"No. In fact part of me wonders if I shouldn't still consider retirement."

"Then let me ask you both this, if Casey hadn't told Severide everything before I made the call today to put the two spots up for application, would you both still have applied when they did come up?"

Casey looks at Hermann and both nod in agreement before they turn back to Boden and Hermann answers for both of them. "Yes. But we didn't think it was fair with us knowing there's a chance…I mean there's a good chance nothing will happen but…but there's also a good chance a few things might come to 51. But 51 is a good House from what we've heard and seen. Honest, fair…loyal," Casey interjects. "Haven't had much of that at 47. I'm sure you've heard….things."

"I have. About the House…it's Chief and the men working for him. The fact that you both risked a lot to come to me with the truth tells me something about your character. Can tell a lot about a man's character on how he deals with tough situations."

"And despite all that Severide here told you…you'd still consider bringing us both on board at 51 if there was the chance that something might follow us?" Hermann ventures.

"Well you're a package deal right?" Boden retorts lightly as Hermann's expression slackens. "51 has had its problems and I don't believe there is a House out there that is 100 percent problem free. And Severide also said you've both you're your best to keep everyone out of this so that tells me you're not coming to 51 looking for trouble. However, I want you to know that I don't believe if there is something going on at 47 that it should be just swept under the rug so to speak."

Casey's ears hear Boden's words and his eyes slightly widen but he has trouble understanding just what the good Chief was saying. "But…okay so you want to…"

"Look into 47 a bit further," Boden concludes as his confession takes even Severide by surprise. "I'll you what I told Kelly earlier, 47 was on the verge of being shut down a number of years ago but someone on the inside made sure it remained open despite the fact that there was no budget and the service area can easily be handled by House's 43 and of course 51. Most of us turned a blind eye but trust me there are those of us who have seen what's been happening over the past few weeks. I heard about Wilson Rutter. And the arson that took Carl Miller's home from him and his family."

"And that's why I was going to take early retirement. I need to walk and my family needs their home," Hermann mentions with a soft frown as Boden looks at him in understanding.

"And they need you," Boden acknowledges. "But there are others who could still be very hurt by this and I think it's time it was stopped – for good."

"Know anyone you can trust to do that?" Casey inquires as Boden looks at him squarely.

"I do and I'll take care of it. Right now I want you both to think about putting in your resignation from House 47."

"So…that means…we got the jobs?" Hermann asks weakly as he looks at Casey with a surprised smile.

"You'll still need to fill out applications for the process but the filling of the positions is at my discretion and the fact that I am bringing on two guys who already work together and have demonstrated the same love of the job and the brotherhood for their teams as well as my own, makes my decision a bit easier."

Casey and Hermann use the next ten minutes to fill out the applications that Boden had brought with him just in case. After they were done Boden puts them back into the manila folder and looks at them with a welcoming smile.

"I'll call Ryerson the day after to give him the official news. Welcome to House 51," Boden extends his hand for Hermann to take again. Hermann slowly extends his hand and then clasps Boden's firmly and they shake.

"Thank you," Casey replies as he shakes Boden's hand; Hermann following suit a few seconds later.

Casey and Hermann exchange strained smiles as they know that while this is a new start for both, and they got their wish by being able to transfer out to a great House together, it won't be easy – in fact it could be the most dangerous position they've put themselves in in their profession – ever. _Was this really a new beginning or in reality the beginning of the end?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well the whole truth has come out to Boden and of course he still wants Casey and Hermann to be a part of 51. Severide and Casey's bond of friendship is growing stronger and even Shay is going to start coming around. The offer has been given and accepted. So what will happen to our boys when they tell their boss? How about when they tell others? Still lots of tension with Stan and the man in the shadows that Stan works for. Is Ryerson also bad? And what fallout for Severide and 51 is coming with this new move? Please do review before you go (that lets me know you still want this story to be extended at it's current pace) and thanks so much!


	8. Whispers & Lies

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – Whispers & Lies **

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait but I hope you all liked 'Unfriendly Skies' posted last weekend. Whump!Danger!Hurt/Comfort! Sevasey style of course (and reviewed) But now…back to the story. The offer was made to Casey and Hermann to come to 51…now the fallout starts…

* * *

><p>"So…did that just happen?" Hermann asks Casey as they slowly pull out of the darkened auto wrecking yard and head toward Hermann's home. "I mean…Chief Boden…think this is for real or we'll get to the House tomorrow and find our lockers burnt out?"<p>

"Okay so it did almost sound a bit surreal but I think that's because we've both been talking about it for so long and wanting it to happen and thinking it wouldn't and now that we got it…an offer for both of us to transfer to a new House we…aren't sure it's real. But…yeah it is. I was just surprised that Boden wanted to take it further, find out who the man or men in the shadows are."

"Stan the man is one of them," Hermann notes sourly as Casey nods in agreement. "Suddenly I'm nervous," he mentions in quieter tone. "Boden's a good man."

"I know, I don't want him or Kelly…or anyone at 51 hurt because of this. I'm trying to picture Ryerson's reaction when Boden calls and tells him and then we're called in there to confirm it."

"It's gonna hit the fan that's for sure," Hermann gently groans. "But would it be any different if he were to confirm your transfer?"

"I don't know," Casey slightly shrugs as they near Hermann's home. "I think it'll be strained especially because we're both going to 51 and we will still have to see them and interact on certain calls. So until this whole mess is dealt with the tension and…"

"Danger?" Hermann interjects in haste as Casey's truck comes to a stop and he looks over at his friend with a serious glance.

"Yeah…danger will be there. We just gotta watch our backs until we know who's the man in the shadows."

"And you still haven't come up with a name?"

"Hermann…"

"I know you hate to hear this but I think it's personal against you. I don't know why but I think it is. Can you think of anyone who would hate you enough to do this?"

"Enough to finger them with proof? No," Casey huffs. "I know Stan was there that night but I never saw him participate in the actual trade so I can't fault him for having lousy taste in associates and I didn't know him before 47. I've tried to think on someone else but…but I don't know anyone who's mixed up enough in the world of drugs. Maybe it's 47 and when we go to 51 it'll stop."

"And Boden? Think if nothing happens at 51 that he'll still try to find out what's going on at 47?" Hermann dares to ask.

"I hope not," Casey replies with a heavy sigh. "He's a good man. I'd feel responsible if that did happen and something happened to him."

"Well…let's hope it doesn't come to that either," Hermann says as he prepares to take his leave. "Tomorrow…will be interesting."

"Tomorrow we just gotta act like normal and then wait for Boden to call Ryerson," Casey reminds him in truth.

The two of them part ways and Casey watches as Hermann slowly heads up his walkway and then disappears into his home. Casey pulls away and gets back into traffic as he directs his truck toward his home. He wants to tell himself that this is the wrong move and that he should stay at 47 and take the bad with the small amounts of good like the others. But he knows that so far George and a few others were spared trouble and he hopes that when he leaves it'll remain that way. However, he can't help but feel somewhat excited at the thought of going to a new House with a great group of guys. _ I can only hope they are as happy to see us as we are to start there, _his mind ponders as he enters his home. _What if they're not?_

But his paranoid mind forces his fingers to pull his phone and send a text to Severide. _'We got the jobs right?-Matt'._

_'Hey! Yeah. Boden will take care of the paperwork tomorrow. See you in a few days. Welcome aboard.-Kelly.'_

Casey stares at the text with a contented feeling that lasts a few moments longer before he heads for the kitchen in search of something to put into his nervous stomach. Tomorrow…would be a new start for all of them. But for the better?

Only time would tell.

XXXXXXXX

"Wait…what?" Shay looks at Severide in utter shock after she learned the news about soon to be two new faces at 51. "Kelly…"

"I didn't tell you the news so you'd start judging or asking a whole bunch of questions. It was Boden's decision and…"

"With your input of course. You know he trusts your word."

"And you don't?" Severide tosses back.

"Boden doesn't worry quite the same way I do," she reminds him with a small sigh. "And Boden knows that it was because of these guys that the brakes on truck 3 were cut?"

"Even we don't know for sure _who_ it was or _why_," Severide replies with a small groan. "They have very solid qualifications and…"

"So…both are coming?"

"Yeah."

"And…you're okay with that?"

"Yeah," Severide replies with a grin as Shay rolls her eyes. "Okay look these two guys know each other, work well together, hang after hours and have each other's backs so right away some of the friction of bringing on two newbies from two different House's is gone. A few of us have already interacted with them in the field and at Molly's so it won't be a total shock either. Plus…what?" Severide asks as Shay leans against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. "Boden could have said no at any moment. Casey and Hermann could also have applied without telling us everything but they took a chance and Boden is going to also. They were honest and that counts for something."

"I just worry. What if problems follow them to 51? Remember all that stuff with Flaco and Leon Cruz?"

"Yes and the House rallied around Cruz and we all are stronger for it. He came to us with family problems and like Boden said no one is perfect."

"Trying to convince me or yourself?" She asks pointedly.

"Maybe both," Severide sighs as he slumps down into the nearby couch. "And before you go all postal on me, I know Andy would have gotten after me for not wanting to help in some way."

"Giving the jobs?"

"Well we do have two spots open," Severide replies as Shay slumps down onto the couch, her head resting on his shoulder as he exhales heavily. "I'm worried too okay but ah damn…"

"I just worry that you're not doing it for you and you're doing it for Andy and you know he'd never want you to do anything to hurt 51. I just hope there are no regrets."

"At this point I hope I don't either. I want to help but at the same time I've seen them in action and they have the same work ethic as 51, both squad and truck. Bromley backs both and Boden checked them out also. So we're not going into this blind. Trust me I think they'll be the ones with the biggest target on their backs instead of us."

"I don't want them to fail either Kelly," Shay reminds him as she looks at him with a small frown. "I just worry."

XXXXXXXX

"I hope this is the right decision," Casey whispers as he looks at a picture of him and Hallie now in his grasp, the same picture that had fallen and broken the night before. He turns off the light and thinks back to the moment when he first signed his name on the application for employment form for Firehouse 51. _Hallie would be happy, _his mind ponders in truth as he rolls onto his side and tries to get some sleep. But he can't. His mind is now too active thinking about what he'd be saying to those he'd be leaving behind at House 47 and then making new friends at House 51.

But sleep is the last thing Casey's mind wants, despite the desperate urgings of his tired frame and so for the next few hours he just tosses and turns until his body just collapses from physical exhaustion and slumber finally claims him for the next few hours.

Morning, however, comes all too soon and he's cursing the alarm clock faster than intended. Instead of fighting for more sleep, Casey resigns himself to the fact that he's going into work tired and just to suck it up and tonight would be better. So with a tired growl, Casey pushes himself out of bed and stumbles into the hallway, heading toward the bathroom, once again cursing bitterly as his bare foot hits the side of the corner doorframe as he enters the bathroom.

"Ah damn it!" He groans as he kicks the same spot again just for posterity sake and then heads for the shower. He turns on the water and then lifts his tee and slowly unwraps the tensor bandage. Casey's mind recalls the night Severide came over to see if he was okay and helped him tend to his wounds. It was a surprising gesture but one that instantly started to draw out his trust and after that it was just a matter of time before he sought out Kelly Severide, wanting to tell him the whole truth and get it off his chest; finding a haven of loyalty in his new friend. That happened two days ago and now…now he was pondering what he was going to tell his boss about why the sudden transfer to 51.

He and Hermann had spent a bit of time on the way home last night, talking about their discussion with Ryerson and what he might ask and what they might say in return.

_'Why the sudden desire to transfer? And both of you at the same time?'_ Is the first question Hermann asked as he slipped into the role of their boss, Ryerson.

_'We both think it's a great opportunity to work with a new House and…'_

_'The tension has been high as 47 and we feel…'_

_'We want to…'_

No matter the start of the answer that Casey came up with, he couldn't quite bring himself to complete it as he wasn't sure what excuse Ryerson would even want to hear. _'I have nothing that sounds reasonable,' _Casey was forced to admit. _'It's only slightly closer. The pay is the same. The benefits the same. The job…the same.'_ There was really no good excuse they could come up with that would satisfy their superior when asked the question of 'why'.

"There is no right answer," Casey groans as he closes his eyes and stands under the hot streams of water. _'A new start. No more Stan. No more…danger?' _Those answers would only draw more questions and the last thing they wanted was a shouting match to leave as their epitaph at 47.

After his shower and he's dressed and ready to go, Casey heads downstairs to try to get something for breakfast. But his stomach tightens at the mere thought of trying to force feed himself something just to fill the void in the core of his already tense frame.

So he settles for a breakfast bar and a glass of milk, heading for his jacket and then outside into the cool early morning air. As he nears Firehouse 47, Casey's heart rate starts to gain momentum and his throat starts to seize. _Get a grip Casey! You know today is just another day…until you get the call from Boden that is! _

"Damn," Casey softly curses himself as he stops his truck and then heads into the entrance of his Firehouse. He recalls being so excited and nervous the first day. So much hope and promise and for the first good number of years he felt those emotions and more; even settling in his mind that 47 could possibly be the House he retired with. But then some problems started to happen. He can't recall the catalyst…or maybe his mind was just blocking it out.

_'Can you think of anyone Matt?'_

His mind switches to Severide's question and he starts to think back in time…before Hallie's murder. Before…there was a few on the job altercations. A few new faces that had come and gone. A few personal run-ins, but nothing that stuck out as the main reason for things taking a turn for the worst. Even Hallie's murder was blamed on two hapless drug dealers in the area that were high the night they surprised her in her clinic, looking for drugs and killing her before setting the clinic on fire. But they died in a large prison fight a few weeks after they were both incarcerated so the truth, whatever, that might have been died with them. Casey being too distraught after his beloved fiancé's murder to reopen the case and seek the truth.

But now he knows for sure that Hallie would want him to take Severide's offer and not look back at 47 if he had a chance to work for the kind of firehouse he said he always wanted to.

"Hey George," Casey greets his fellow truck member as he opens his locker. He forces himself to make absent chatter, hating the fact that he has to keep something so important from a fellow truck member, but reminding himself that in reality he's not sure who the real snitch is and the deal from Boden wasn't a bargaining chip. Besides, he had given his word and he wasn't about to break it now.

"Let's have a good day," Casey slaps George on the back as he closes his locker and heads into the hallway, heading for his office.

"So I hear the rats are leaving the ship."

Casey's eyes slightly narrow as he turns around to face Stan with an unamused expression. "What?"

"Oh you heard me Casey," Stan states with a contrite tone.

"You're finally leaving?"

"Maybe. 51 is the ship and two rats have already left."

_Careful_ his mind warns as Stan leans in closer.

"Yup…two great…big…rats!"

Casey's fists ball as he recalls Severide telling him the story for the two open spots. _One of our squad members was injured on the job and had to leave and um….the truck lieutenant, he…he died in the line of duty so Mills is transferring to squad and there are two spots open on truck. _He had never met Andy Darden, but the fact that Severide told him about his best childhood friend and saw the devastation in his eyes haunts him even now and he wanted nothing more than to ball his fists and punch Stan right in the jaw – if only to shut him up for a few minutes.

But he doesn't. He knows Stan's fishing and he's not about to give him anything he wants.

"Their truck lieutenant died in the line of duty. It was in the paper's," Casey replies with a clipped tone as he holds his ground, glaring at Stan and visually daring him to make another move. "Very mature to malign the good name of a dead brother."

"Oh…right," Stan snickers as he pulls away and slowly strolls down the hallway as Casey seethes behind the back of the ignorant squad leader.

But he knows he has bigger issues to contend with. Today Boden would call, they'd tell their boss, do one last shift, have two days off and then..."start fresh," Casey whispers as his tired frame willingly slumps down into his office chair. But his rest is short lived as the overhead paging system goes off and he can only utter a curse and push himself upright and hurry back into the hallway.

"Ready for the day?" Casey slaps Hermann on the back as he gives him a nod and smile.

"I was born ready," Hermann retorts as they enter the large open truck area.

Casey looks at their loaner truck and frowns as his mind starts to race once more. This time it was about what Boden and Severide were going to tell their House about the new incoming candidates.

XXXXXXX

"Don't think it'll be too suspicious after only one day?"

"It'll piss of Ryerson as he'll now be the one short staffed, but there are a few guys looking for jobs right now, so I don't think they'll be empty for long," Boden replies with a heavy frown. "But my hope is that the good men in that House will be transferred to others, the bad ones sent to jail and the House closed down – this time for good."

"Ryerson's going to be pissed at you."

"Won't be the first time," Boden replies as Severide looks at him in wonder.

"You never told me your past connection with Ryerson. What happened?" Severide presses. "We all saw the small confrontation at the warehouse fire. But I think there's something bigger there. I gotta know what we're all up against."

"Some things are better left unsaid," Boden replies matter-of-factly.

"Come on Chief," Severide gently begs. "Do you think he's the one pulling the strings? Because you know once Casey and Hermann give their notice, he'll be pissed. What kind of backlash can we expect?"

"In this case I honestly don't know. I know you want a straight answer Kelly and I can't give you one. I know he's had some personal troubles in the past with um…let's just say money problems."

"Gambling?"

"_Money…_problems," Boden restates as Severide's expression reveals his reluctant acceptance. "Any man that owes another man money can sometimes do desperate things. Is Jack Ryerson the kind of man desperate enough to kill for his secret or hurt those under his command to keep his House from closing? I don't honestly know," Boden concludes in truth. "Will there be backlash? I wouldn't be too happy if two of my men decided to transfer together without much notice. Would I get over it? Yes that's the nature of the business and Ryerson's been on the job as long as me. He knows the rules. I wish I had better answers for you but I don't. All we can do is hope when I make the call that Ryerson will take it in stride, tell Casey and Hermann good luck, send them on their way and then put out his own call for applicants."

"Speaking of the call, when are you going to make it?"

"Later. Is that all?"

"Yeah," Severide answers with a heavy sigh as he realizes he's not going to get any more useful information from Boden and takes his leave, heading toward the squad table and slumping down by Capp with a heavy frown.

"What's going on?" Capp asks under his breath.

"Mills is joining squad," Severide mutters under his breath as Tony and Newhouse look up in wonder. "Boden will announce it soon."

"That means truck's down two guys," Capp reminds Severide as he nods in agreement.

"I know but that um…might not be for long."

"The call for applicants just went out yesterday."

"I know but…it should be good."

"Truck guys know yet?"

"Boden's going to tell them very soon, Severide replies with a small frown.

"Okay," Capp nods as Tony and Newhouse both offer him acceptance shrugs and then go back to the issue they were discussing earlier.

"Yeah," Severide huffs under his breath as he looks up to see Shay looking at him in wonder. _I can't imagine how that discussion is going to go…_

XXXXXXXX

Casey looks at his watch as it gets close to the end of the day and wonders when his boss is going to call him and Hermann into his office to discuss their departure. Everyone at House 47 knows he and Hermann are friends so to see them sitting at lunch talking wasn't out of the ordinary, but they made very sure that any conversations were kept to things about Hermann's family and stuff about work or around the House itself; nothing to even drop a hint that the two of them were already on their way out to another House. But now his mind starts to think on other things; such as maybe Boden was having second thoughts? _He did say he was going to quietly investigate on his own…maybe he found something he didn't like_? Maybe Severide was having second thoughts? Maybe someone else had come forward with more to offer – skills and no problems?

"It'll be okay," Hermann whispers as he passes Casey in the hallway.

"What if they change their mind?" Casey whispers in return as he heads past and enters his office. The day so far had been busy but he could only curse himself when he was at the last call and was distracted.

_'Dreaming about your girlfriend Molly again?' _Stan had mocked as he walked past Casey at the scene, slapping him on the back.

But Casey wasn't in the mood to play his game nor was he about to give Stan anything for him to fight back with so he simply acknowledged the fact that he was there and went back about his task of cleaning up the tools to get back to the House. On the ride back however, his phone buzzes and George is quick to call Casey on his jumpiness; Casey showing him the 'spam' text but that he wasn't expecting anything so it took him by surprise. _Good comeback, _Casey's mind lightly praised as he settles back in the front seat as they head toward House 47.

Casey's stomach tightens a bit more as he gets off the truck and starts to slowly pull off his boots, looking up at Hermann with a heavy, soot-creased frown and gently shrugs. Hermann's brow gently droops and Casey knows they are running out of time. But Boden had told them yesterday the positions were theirs and a call to Ryerson was just a formality. _Maybe they changed their mind? _

However, if Casey thought his stomach was nervous waiting for Ryerson to call them into his office; his anxiety instantly skyrockets when Ryerson walks past and utters under his breath, "in my office now."

"Yes sir," Casey replies in a low tone as he turns on his heel and follows after Ryerson, Hermann and Stan looking up in shock.

"Your boy's ass is in a sling for that little hot shot move he did at the scene."

"That hot shot move saved the kids life," Hermann answers in haste as he glares at Stan in contempt. "Where was squad in that moment?"

But before Stan can make a comeback, someone shows up for Stan and the tormented moment is thankfully broken.

"Shut the door Casey," Ryerson directs as Casey nods in compliance and then turns to face his boss as Hermann watches them from a discreet distance down the hallway.

"What's going on Sir?"

"Did you and Hermann apply to Firehouse 51?" Ryerson asks directly.

Of course he knows he can't lie as there was no point and although he had spent most of the night trying to come up with answers that sounded coherent and intelligent. But in that very moment, his mind goes blank as he races to find a sufficient answer. _Just…be as honest as possible._

"Yes we did."

"Is that why you opted to give them the better truck?" Ryerson surprises Casey with a question he didn't prepare for.

Casey's eyes slightly widen as his lips gently purse and he once again races for an answer that sounds somewhat intelligent. "I offered them the truck before…they aren't related."

"They are in my mind."

"Then I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I told you Casey, if there was an issue that you could always tell me."

"I tried that once sir and after that Wilson was injured and he'll never walk again. Carl's House was burnt down and I've…I think a fresh start is what is needed for both of us Sir."

Ryerson looks past Casey and spies Hermann hovering in the hallway and gestures for him to come join them. "Obviously I am disappointed and surprised," Ryerson continues as Hermann enters the room with a wondering glance. "I was just asking Casey about the call I got from Wallace Boden a few hours ago about two of my truck members transferring out to House 51."

"That's…right," Hermann replies slowly as he looks at Casey who nods and then at Chief Ryerson. "Thought it was time for a…change."

"Casey said that too. And I asked him if there were issues why he or let me put it on you, didn't come to me sooner."

"We tried that once," Hermann answers as he looks at Casey and then back at Ryerson. "It was time for a change."

Ryerson looks at them before his arms fold across his chest and Casey and Hermann swallow at the same time. "What do you think the rest of the teams are going to say with two of my truck team leaving at the same time?"

"Well…"

"And leaving my truck down two men," Ryerson cuts off Casey with a heavy sigh.

"We are allowed," Hermann adds under his breath as he looks up with a sheepish glance.

"That makes me it better?" Ryerson retorts in sarcasm. "Look I can't stop you from transferring out to 51 or whichever House. And I can't stop you both from transferring out together or even outright quitting. A little more notice would have been appreciated."

"Right," Casey agrees softly as he keeps his gaze fixed on Ryerson; Hermann at his side doing the same.

"I know you both are mum…in fact most of the guys here are mum about the tension and arguments that are getting a bit more vocal as of late but it's not desirable to be the Chief with the problem House. So I'll ask again, consider it part of your exit interview, is there someone here you want to finger directly as the main rabble-rouser?"

"It's not up to us Sir," Hermann answers first.

"It can be Hermann."

"Personal differences sir," Casey adds. "If anyone has said that Stan and I argued from time to time we did. He didn't like me and I wasn't a fan of his but if he has issues with others you'll have to ask them. Or better yet ask him."

"I see," Ryerson states with a small chip in his tone. "Well I am disappointed. I was hoping that if there was trouble, you two would help me to weed out the baddies and fill the spots with some fresh talent."

"Sir, George is a good man and he'll make an excellent truck lieutenant. As for applicants I know you won't have any trouble filling the spots," Casey says in haste.

"Not my point Casey but I guess there is no point in arguing is there?"

_Guilt trip?_ Casey's mind ponders in those few seconds as he tries to get a read on his current boss. _You had told him about Stan before and nothing was done and the latest stuff is only your word against Stan's – let it go! 51's a new start. Take it and don't look back._

"No sir. This is your House and if there are any personal issues that can't be resolved and it affects the guys on the job then it's up to you to fix it," Casey replies with as inoffensive tone as possible. "We just want a new start."

"Okay…then," Ryerson nods as he looks at Casey and then at Hermann. "Good luck with 51 and thank you both for your years of service."

Ryerson shakes their hands and then tells them they can go, he had a few urgent calls to make about openings and applicants. He watches them both head down the hallway and then reaches for the phone. "It's me…we have a problem."

"Well that was…tense," Hermann groans as they reach Casey's office and Casey closes the door. "Think this is gonna come back to bite us in the ass?"

"It could. I wasn't sure if Ryerson was being honest or just trying to guilt us. But Stan is his problem now. I'm not Stan's boss. I'll miss George and hope if Boden does find out anything to shut this place down for good that he doesn't get caught in the fray. Carl's already thinking of moving away but he's Squad and that's Stan's issue."

"He was more truck than squad," Hermann pipes up softly as Casey looks at him with a tormented frown. "We made the right decision," Hermann reminds Casey as Casey stops his pacing and looks at him in wonder. "I know Ryerson is pissed but any Chief would be pissed if he'd be down two men for a few days. But remember when Wilson was off? There were lots of applicants wanting the job. Maybe some fresh guys in here will be good."

"You always have my back," Casey whispers as he gives Hermann a small smile and then nods in relief.

"Always," Hermann tosses back a tight lipped smile.

"And I have no regrets about choosing 51 but I'm glad we're going there together," Casey adds as Hermann's lips morph into a smile.

"Yeah…me too," Hermann agrees. "I'm going to tell Cindy. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Casey tells Hermann as he watches him leave. "That'll be interesting," he huffs as he slumps down into his chair and pulls his phone to text Severide.

_'Ryerson just gave us our walking papers.-Matt'_

He shoves his phone into his pocket and reaches for a picture of Hallie and looks at it with a small smile. "I think this is for the best," he whispers with a smile that he no longer tries to hide. He reaches for a small box and starts to put a few of his personal things into it; not sure what his situation will be like at 51. Since it was close to the end of their shift, he figures he'll take the box out to his truck and then head back inside to quietly tell George so it wasn't such a big shock the next day.

Casey reaches his truck and stows the box on the passenger seat just as his phone buzzes to life.

_'How was that?-Kelly'_

But just as Casey starts to reply, he hears a shuffling and looks up to see someone in black approaching from the shadows.

"Going somewhere Casey?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so RL dealt me a few emotional wallops this week and I'm feeling like this update is a bit weak so I hope you'll all forgive! But I do hope you all liked the tension that is continuing to grow. So Casey and Hermann are officially going to 51! Party time? Hmmm maybe not. So is Ryerson bad? Or just frustrated? How will 51 respond to the announcement of the two new guys and where they're coming from? And what trouble is Casey now facing? And if he seeks out Severide how will respond? Shay? Please do review before you go and let me know what you thought about this update (hope it was okay!) and what you think is coming up next! thanks so much!


	9. A New House? A New Start?

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 9 – A New House? A New Start?**

* * *

><p>"Well?" Shay asks as Severide looks up from his chair in his office with arched brows. "What's going on?"<p>

"Casey and Hermann will be starting in a few days," Severide answers in truth.

"That was him?"

"Just got their walking papers. Boden called a few hours ago but I guess Ryerson waited until now. Hey at least it's all in the open now right? But.." he starts and then stops as Severide looks back down at his phone and frowns.

"That is not a good look for you," Shay retorts with a huff. "Kelly?"

Severide looks back down at his screen and the odd message that had just come through from Casey.

_'he3343#...'_

"I…don't know," Severide replies slowly as he foregoes texting back and decides to call Casey. "Wanna go to Molly's for a beer?"

"Will Claire be there?" Shay tosses back as Severide smirks. "Okay fine. Will your new friend be there?"

"I…Casey? Casey? Hey man you there?" Severide asks as he looks up in concern as Shay's brows arch.

"What?"

"Static. Maybe he's still with his boss or was called back or something," Severide replies slowly as Shay's phone buzzes this time. "Who?"

"Claire. You are so in trouble for this," Shay growls as Severide's lips smirk.

"So say no if you really don't want to. You have before."

"I still hate you," she tosses back with a smile. "Don't wait up."

"Never do," Severide nods as he watches his roommate grab her purse and then head for the front door to leave; his ears waiting until the hears the 'click' of the lock and then quickly dials Casey's number again. "Come on…pick up…" Severide's voice urges as he looks up at the clock. He calls 47 and asks for Matt Casey. Apparently Matt's gone. _What? _It was late, but not too late and he wonders if he shouldn't just drive by 47 or Casey's place and make sure everything's okay. So he does.

On the ride over to 47, Severide's mind thinks back on the day's events; him and Boden talking, him telling Shay, Boden making the call to 47, Boden telling both teams about Mills transfer to Squad and lastly the two new guys who would be joining them from 47.

_'Did you even interview them?' _Mouch had inquired as Boden replied in the affirmative.

_'We worked a few jobs with them. Seemed okay,' _Cruz added next as he looked at Otis.

_'If they want to come here they picked the best House right?'_

_'When do they start?' _

The discussion was open, frank, honest, somewhat skeptical but at the same time hopeful. They were happy to have Boden vouch for both and then explain that having two coming at the same time would take away a few problems than hiring just one at a time. All in all the discussion was for the most part smooth and positive. Of course Boden left out the fact about the tension from 47 that surrounds Casey because in reality even by Casey's own admission he didn't know if it was directed at him or he was embroiled in it because he was at 47. Why alarm the teams if nothing else happened? And if it did…they'd just deal with the fallout later.

Severide arrives outside 47 and looks into the darkened parking lot, his worried eyes scanning for Casey's truck. _Nothing. _Maybe he went home? Just before he's about to pull away, Severide's eye spy a dark figure darting back inside 47 and his eyes narrow. Was Casey attacked? Is that why he can't or didn't respond? Is he okay?

As he pulls away and heads for Casey's home, his mind starts to swirl that if there was trouble that Casey and Hermann might back out to keep themselves and others, such as the guys from 51 from getting hurt or bring unwanted trouble with them. _Damn…I just…_Severide's mind starts and then stops swirling as he pulls in front of Casey's home and stops. _Nothing and it's still dark….like he hasn't been home yet. _

"Then where the hell is he?" Severide wonders somewhat rhetorically as he gets out and hurries up the front steps to Casey's home. He knocks on the door and then waits.

Silence.

Uttering a small curse, Severide pulls away and heads for his car, this time heading for Molly's just in case, Casey did hear his request and was there waiting for him. _Probably there having a beer with Shay and laughing at my paranoid expense! _His mind gently growls. But as he gets closer to Molly's he can see that his assumptions are far from accurate – Casey's truck is on where to be seen.

"What the…" Severide's voice trails off as he watches the front entrance to Molly's for a few minutes. But after watching a few people coming and going and none of them being Casey, Severide pulls away and decides that Casey probably went to Hermann's to just rest after a very stressful day and heads back home. But destiny throws him another loop for when the elevator doors open his eyes slightly widen and his jaw drops.

"Matt?" Severide asks as he hurries toward Matt Casey's frame that was slumped on the floor in front of his apartment door. He stops a few feet short just as Casey looks up with a tired expression. He takes in his roughed up appearance and the dried bits of blood on his nose and lip; his eyes then dropping down and picking up the scuffing on his knuckles. "What the hell happened?" He asks as he extends his hand for Casey to taken and then helps him stand upright. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I came here to…"

"Come on in," Severide entreats as he unlocks the door to his apartment and heads inside. "So that funky text…"

"Fingers slipped."

"Right. Want to tell me what happened?"

"Guess someone didn't like today's big news," Casey huffs as he leans against the door and looks at Severide in remorse. "I just don't want to put you or anyone else in danger."

Severide pauses just as he pulls out the first aid kit and looks at Casey thoughtfully. "So you're convinced it's you and not 47?"

"After tonight?" Casey asks with a heavy frown as he pulls away from the door and slowly heads toward the kitchen where Severide is laying out a few items. "I don't know."

"You wanna back out?"

"I thought about it, but um…but I know Hallie would want me to hold to my conviction and I want this. But…" he pauses as he slumps down and looks up at Severide in torment. "But I don't want anything to happen to Hermann."

"How about you?" Severide retorts as he gestures for Casey to extend his hands so he can tend to his scraped knuckles.

"You should see the other guy," Casey replies with a heavy sigh. "How'd it go after Boden told your guys?"

"Fine," Severide answers in truth; Casey's face slightly wincing as the cool disinfectant stings parts of the chewed up knuckles. "Who did this? That guy Stan?"

"I've heard the voice before but much like the last few times…he's always had his face covered. I wish it was Stan, that'd be a lot easier," Casey replies with a slight yawn as he rubs his face and then looks up as Severide tends to a small cut just beneath his nose.

"Sorry," Severide mutters as Casey's face winces heavily once more. "Can you finger Stan for anything major?"

"Is stupidity a crime?"

"It should be," Severide shoots back with a small smirk as he finishes up and then tosses away the few bloody bits of cleaning cloths.

"No just harsh words. Being a bully is his thing and the other part, his involvement on the night of the first exchange a few months back I was told he got a reprimand from. I've heard him on telephone calls that sound shady but I have no real proof," Casey answers as he leans back on the stool and looks at the clock on the wall a few meters behind Severide.

"What'd they say tonight? Because I'm assuming if they really wanted to injure you they could have."

"Told me to consider my career choices very carefully," Casey pauses. "I should go."

"Matt…"

"Careful what you do with your future. Going somewhere else will be a big mistake. Could be the biggest career ender of your life. That's what he said."

"Didn't mention 51?"

"Didn't have to. When I left I saw Ryerson make a call but I don't know if he called in his goon squad or the room is just bugged. I just had to tell you that…ah I shouldn't have come. Kelly I don't want to put you out."

"Stop worrying about that. You look like you're gonna fall down."

"I didn't see his face. Called him a coward and then the fists started to fly. Next time the mask will come off."

"Next time you won't be there alone okay?"

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Okay fine I'm just saying…look sit down okay? Let's…I don't have much but um…I think I can find something to eat. Want something?"

"Hard to turn down free food," Casey retorts with a small smile. "Talking to Ryerson today was tough but at the same time it felt good."

"Boden said he'd probably be pissed."

"He was. I think he tried to guilt me a few times but I can't tell if it was just a ploy or he really was angry," Casey shakes his head. "Has Boden said anything to you about him?"

"He's very tight lipped about things but he did say something about Ryerson having money problems. He's not sure if it was all in the past or still recent. And I couldn't press."

"Got it," Casey nods in understanding as Severide opens the fridge and brings out a few things they can make a light meal with. "Money…could be that Ryerson is being blackmailed to keep the House open."

"That would explain his hot and cold attitude," Severide ponders.

"He's kinda stuck and if someone knows he has money problems or he owes someone money…"

"Blackmail seems a good motive," Casey sighs. "So since I'm not sure who Ryerson is mixed up with, I wish there was an honest cop we could call. A detective…just to you know…check some of the past histories of Ryerson, Stan and a few others. See what or if anything they have in common."

"There might be a way," Severide mentions as Casey looks up from opening his beer bottle. "I'll check it out and let you know."

"Kelly…"

"You know Boden's right, this has to be bigger than us. If there is a House out there that is just being kept open for something like a money laundering or drug depot location and their Chief is being blackmailed or even if he's doing it willingly, then it should be shut down. A few good men and the public could be at risk and it's not worth a few hard feelings. You're just not alone in this fight anymore."

Casey's brain ponders the truthfulness of Severide's words as he looks back down at the little edible items on his plate and then starts to nibble on them. "I just wish all this would end."

"It will," Severide states seriously as he nods at Casey and then takes a swig of his beer.

"Peacefully?" Casey retorts.

"Hope so," Severide whispers with a heavy frown.

The two of them talk more about the calls they faced that day and then how each House responded to the big news. After that they head into the living room to just relax and watch a bit of the hockey game. Before long, Casey's head lolls to the right and his eyes close.

Not wanting to wake Casey, Severide takes his phone and heads into his bedroom, closing the door and making a call.

_"Severide? You okay? What's going on?"_

"Hey Cruz, you got a sec? I need some help and I think you're the only one that can understand."

_"Sure thing. What's going on?"_

"Well…"

About half hour later, Casey's eyes suddenly flutter awake, his body jerking as his mind shows him a nightmarish image of him being caught in a fire and falling into the darkness to his death. "Ahhhh," Casey whispers as he looks around the somewhat unfamiliar environment. "What the…" _you're at Kelly Severide's remember? _Right…

But just before he can fully pull himself awake, he watches Severide hurry past and pull the door open after a soft knock is heard. "I should be…"

"He's here to see you."

"He? He who…what…?" Casey's voice stammers as he watches a somewhat familiar face enter.

"Hey there."

"Ah…hi?" Casey replies as he watches Severide and the other member 51 enter the living room and sit down opposite him.

"Sorry didn't know you were asleep. Kelly called me to come over. Joe Cruz."

"Matt Casey. Yeah it's okay. So…what's going on?"

"I called Cruz," Severide quickly qualifies. "I figured since he's going to be your new driver and you his new Lieutenant that he should know a few things and you also."

"But…"

"My brother Leon is in a gang…or was…" Cruz interjects in haste as Casey looks from Severide to Cruz. "And we have experience dealing with dirty cops and good detectives. You want to talk to a detective you can trust?"

"I uh…" Casey pauses as he looks back at Severide who nods. "I don't want to get anyone else involved."

"I get it. I felt the same. Especially after we came under gunfire one time at a call."

"What?"

"Yeah man…whole truck was fired upon. My cousin was shot up pretty bad but he made it and after that we had a battle. Thing is…I wasn't with 51 at the time. I was on the south side, House 12. I brought the gang stuff to 51 and they all stood behind me and got through it."

"They were fired at too?"

"The House was shot up but everything was okay. We found someone to help us and Leon's okay and the other guy's…well he's dead but a few others are in jail."

"I hope whatever it is that I've been pulled into stays at 47 but it might be…it could come with me," Casey confesses with a heavy sigh as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his tired face. "Christopher Hermann is a good man. A father of five and he's coming with me. I don't want him or anyone at 51 to get hurt."

"You told Boden and Severide everything?"

"Felt it was only fair."

"Telling us was the right thing to do," Cruz tells Casey in truth. "51 is stronger than you think."

"You don't even know me."

"Boden vouches for you and so does the Lieutenant here. That means something to me…to all of us," Cruz tells Casey firmly. "So let's make a plan and then go from there."

Casey looks at the earnest and somewhat pleading expression on Joe Cruz's face and finds himself wanting to trust his new Truck 81 wheel man. "Okay."

About two hours later, the plan was finalized and Cruz was heading for the door, telling Casey he'd see him in a few days and Severide he'd see him tomorrow.

"You look tired."

"Yeah I need sleep," Casey sighs as he slumps back down on Severide's large leather couch, his body wanting to just shut down right on the spot.

"Rest up a bit more before you drive," Severide suggests as he tosses Casey a blanket.

Not needing too much prodding, Casey takes the blanket and curls up under it; Severide turning off the light and heading for his own bedroom. Ah hour later, Severide hears some soft shuffling and looks up to see Shay standing in his doorway.

"Here alone?"

"Why? Were you wanting a three-some?" She tosses back in sarcasm as he rolls his eyes and purses his lips. "Why is Matt Casey sleeping on our couch? What happened tonight?"

"Nothing bad."

"Kelly…"

"Matt's here and we talked about him starting in a few days. Had a few beers and then he passed out. I couldn't let him drive home a bit tired and tipsy so he's crashing here a few hours and then will probably leave before morning. He and Hermann gave notice today."

"Yeah…I heard Boden's announcement. Kelly…"

"How's Claire?"

"Fine," she sighs as she turns to leave. "He can be here as long as there is no trouble that follows."

"Shay…"

"I don't want trouble coming into our home. I don't care how much you feel sorry for him."

"Fine."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah…" Severide whispers as Shay disappears from view. "I hope so too."

XXXXXXXX

About an hour before he normally wakes up, Casey's phone alarm buzzes in his ear and he slowly pulls himself from his sleepy stupor. He had worried at first telling Severide about the mostly verbal warning but then reminded himself he came to his new friend's home for a reason; _you wanted to tell someone! Since Hallie's death,you haven't been able to confide in someone outside Hermann for a while now and it felt good. _Yeah…that. And then telling him about his discussion with Ryerson. The visit from Joe Cruz was a shock to say the least; but in the best possible way. After talking to the resolute driver of Truck 81 and the plan they made for him to discretely talk to Antonio Dawson assured his mind in a whole other way. _This could work…_ he tries to convince himself as he quietly gets up and heads for the door.

He quickly scribbles a note of thanks to Severide and then carefully leaves the quiet apartment, locking the door behind him and slipping the key back under the door and heading outside for his truck. The early morning air quickly wakes him up and he heads for home with a fresh outlook on his most recent and sudden career change. _One more day at 47 and then…_he can only hope that things at 47 are quickly resolved and he can get back to what he loves to do best – fighting fires and bonding with his new family – in this case 51.

Casey gets home and lets himself inside. He looks around and then finally allows his eyes to settle upon a picture of him and Hallie on the fridge. "Wish you were here to share this. A new start…what we both wanted."

His heart slightly sinks as he pictures her beautiful smiling face telling him she's come back to him with a new start for them and their future. But not allowing himself to dwell on that melancholy, Casey heads for his bathroom to get ready for the day, standing under the hot, pulsing streams of the shower and feeling some of the tension starting to lift.

However, as soon as he's ready to go an hour later and heading to work, the anxiety that had started to lessen while he was at home, starts to gain momentum again so that by the time he reaches the front of 47. He heads inside, spying Hermann talking to one of the truck guys. He heads for the locker room, quickly stows his stuff and then heads back out, purposely walking up to George and whispering to him the news that Ryerson would be telling them all shortly.

"51's a good House. Good for you Matt."

"Hermann's coming with me."

"What?" George asks in utter shock.

"They were down two and…yeah both of us. I recommended you for Lieutenant."

"I uh…wow I don't know what to say. Thanks and…damn you at the same time," George replies with a small smirk before his expression clouds. "This has to do with Stan and that stuff you told me about a few months back right?"

Once again, Casey doesn't know if George is fishing or being sincere so tells himself to just play it safe. "Watch your back around Stan."

"Gonna miss you Matt."

"Yeah George, I will too."

About twenty minutes later, Ryerson comes in and makes the announcement, telling his House that they were losing two men – Casey and Hermann to another House and that he was going to give first consideration to the remaining applicants that had applied for Wilson's spot but that a call had already gone out the day before.

"_Rat_," Stan whispers as he passes Casey, purposely bumping his shoulder. Casey's eyes narrow and part of him wants to call Stan out on his stupid behaviour but as his scuffed knuckles flex and a few shooting pains travel up his arm, his mind reminds him he has other things to worry about and is still a leader for the rest of the day. However, Stan was going to see to it that every call where Truck and Squad had to work together, he was as unhelpful as possible.

"What an ass," Hermann curses under his breath as he helps Casey from the regain his footing inside the fiery structure of their first call. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Casey calls back as he gestures to Hermann on where to go. "Last one!"

"Got it!"

The two of them lift the heavy table off the piece of wood, freeing the trapped woman underneath and then helping her outside; Casey's eyes connecting with Stan's as his teeth utter one word he knows Stan will understand. 'Traitor'. To leave your own House inside struggling to save a life and then just turn and leave was wrong and in Casey's mind it amounted to Stan being a traitor to the profession.

Casey takes the bottle of cold water and douses his flushed face and neck, his mind reveling in the cooling sensation of the water as Hermann walks up to him. "Any fallout from all this?"

"A love note on my locker," Hermann admits as Casey looks at him in surprise. "Ah it's high school stuff. I don't give it a second thought." But the slight quiver in Hermann's tone, tells Casey that his friend is a bit more worried than he lets on, worried of course for his beloved family who would bear the worst brunt if things escalated.

"Let's hope it just remains words. Good job out there," Casey pats Hermann on the back as he turns and heads back to the truck. "You'll make a great Lieutenant," Casey tells George in truth. "Handled yourself very well today."

"I hope Carl comes back," George answers with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah…me too."

As soon as they get back to Firehouse 47, Casey heads for his office to finish packing up his few personal items to take to Firehouse 51. But as he's heading back to Ryerson's office to leave the log book, he pauses outside the locker room; unable to move from place when he hears Stan mention his name.

"Yeah pretty sure it was Casey's idea."

_"Don't worry about him. I'll deal with it. If he thinks having a backbone now and leaving will end his troubles he has another thought coming!" The male voice hisses in anger._

"What do you want me to do?"

_"I have to go. I'll get back to you."_

_The phone is slammed back on its receiver and he looks up just as the face of his superior looming in his office doorway. _

_"Everything okay Griffin?"_

_"Yes Sir," he replies contritely as the older man takes his leave. His eyes look down at a picture of Matt Casey seconds before his balled fist slams down upon it. _

_"You'll pay for this Matt. And so will anyone that stands by you."_

"I wish you all the best Sir," Casey extends his hand to Ryerson after he had dropped off the file.

"And you as well," Ryerson resigns as he watches Casey leave and then slumps down in his well-worn leather chair. "How did it get to this?" His rhetorical question hangs in the air.

"Ready?" Hermann asks as they both had a box of their belongings in their grasp. They had said bye to George and a few others, but in reality, 47 wasn't a place they were lamenting leaving. And they certainly weren't bringing many good memories with them, except the ones they created by working together for a good number of years. "Cindy's happy about all this."

"Despite the fact there could be some fallout?"

"Yeah," Hermann answers with a heavy frown. "As much as I didn't want Boden involved in all this, after what you said about Severide and this Cruz guy…I feel better knowing it's not just us taking this on, you know?"

"I know. And I hope it all goes away sooner rather than later, but I can't help but feel there's a war coming."

"And 51…think they'll be okay with this? … us?"

"Guess we'll know in a few days," Casey sighs as he turns and looks back, his eyes resting on the darkened silhouette of someone standing in the back door watching them. He doesn't have to wonder who it is as he'd know Stan's profile anywhere. But he doesn't care; 47 is now in the past and in a few days their future at 51 would start. "We need this."

"Come on. Cindy's set a plate for you," Hermann pats Casey on the back. Casey doesn't argue, his mind more than delighted to be spending time at his friend's home. The evening thankfully ends a lot more peacefully than it started and despite the tension they were taking with them; both know and feel this is the right career move to be making. More than that, it was the right thing to save their peace of mind. Their future.

The next few days for Casey are spent working at home and finishing up a few construction projects that he had started on his last set off. Hermann spent the time with his family and aside from each of them getting a nasty love note on their windshields the day after they left 47, no other fallout had accompanied them.

"Maybe it will stay with 47," Casey whispers to himself as he turns off the light at the end of his days off; tomorrow starting at 51 and thinking that…telling himself that things were going to get better.

XXXXXXXX

"I think I'm more nervous about this morning than I was meeting with Boden and Severide," Hermann comments as he and Casey head toward Firehouse 51. "You?"

"I didn't eat. My stomach's too tight. That stupid note was just a note so part of me thinks that maybe it was 47 and we're home free. But another part of me says they're just lulling us into a false sense of security and to keep on the watch. You?"

"I think this is the calm before the storm," Hermann utters fatefully as they reach the parking lot of Firehouse 51. "But…I'm glad we're in this together."

"Yeah me too. Okay so…new day…new House…new team…ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Hermann gently huffs as they get out of Casey's truck and head for the entrance to Firehouse 51. Both walk the last few meters in silence, each pondering how their first day was going to go, how they'd be received or accepted by the new House and if there was any dangerous fallout, if they'd be sent packing with nothing more than resentment and hatred accompanying them.

Casey pulls the door open and both step inside with some building trepidation and racing hearts. They both stop as they are confronted by a sea of wondering faces; Casey's eyes instantly searching for Severide's in the hopes of giving some ease to his agitated mind. He finds it.

"Welcome."

Both of them watch Chief Wallace Boden heading toward them with a friendly smile. They take a few steps and then stop; the faces remaining the same – all of Firehouse 51 looking at the two newest additions and wondering who they are, why are they _really _coming together, what comes with them and if they'll all get along.

"I think some introductions are in order," Boden tells them as he shakes each of their hands. "Ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So a bit of whump for Casey but I wanted him to want to turn to Severide to really start to cement the loyal bond that is already growing. Think that's the end of their troubles? See a familiar name in here? (pssst Griffin from season 1!-so think it's personal now? *wink wink*) And how will the guys, especially the truck guys at 51 react to Casey as their new LT and under his command on their first day? Smooth sailing? Or rough seas ahead? And what happens with 51 and 47 meet in the field again for the first time? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Good House Bad House?

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 10 – Good House. Bad House?**

* * *

><p>Casey gives Boden a nod accompanied by a tight lipped smile. <em>It's all or nothing…new House…new start?<em>

Both Casey and Hermann stand quietly, side by side staring at all the unfamiliar faces staring back at them, while Chief Boden tells his 51 crew a little bit about the two men standing before them, what roles they'll each be filling and to give them the same warm welcome they gave to Joe Cruz a year earlier and the others before him.

"Well…I'll let you all get acquainted and I'm assuming that you'll welcome them as readily as you have the other team members. Severide will show you where your lockers are. Casey, as the new Truck lieutenant, there are certain things I will require so once you're settled in come and see me and we'll go over a few more things."

"Yes sir," Casey replies with a tight lipped smile as Severide walks up to them with a welcoming smile; Joe Cruz in tow.

"Welcome," Severide extends his hand for Casey to take, wanting to take the lead for his team and the others in welcoming the two newest Firehouse 51 team members.

"Hey man…welcome," Cruz greets Casey as Severide moves on to Hermann, the other teams lining up behind them and all taking their turns welcoming the two strangers to their second home.

"Come on, I'll show you to your lockers and then your office," Severide tells Casey as the two of them pull away, Hermann still talking to Mills and Dawson. "How you feeling this morning?"

"I think my nervous stomach beat out my pounding head and chest," Casey replies with a small smile. "First day…always the hardest. But so far everyone seems friendly. How's Shay with all this? I don't think she's too happy for us to be here," Casey mentions as they enter the locker room.

"She's just overly protective. Trust me once she gets to know you she'll drive you crazy also," Severide lightly smirks as he shows Casey two locker doors without masking tape name plates on the front. "This is yours…and this can be for Hermann. Come on, I'll show you your office. Boden gets the big one but at least we get some privacy to write reports and…well whatever."

"Whatever…yeah," Casey smirks as his mind thinks back in time to a happy memory when Hallie dropped by his office, closed the blinds and they made the most of a quick but loving intimate union.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, sorry," Casey stammers as the happy memory quickly fades. "Lead the way."

Casey's eyes take in all his new surroundings, his brain processing all the new sights, sounds and smells. Most Firehouses have the same layout so that was somewhat comforting, but despite the building's age, it was all so brand new. His heart races a bit faster as he's shown to his new spare office.

"So this um…"

"This was Andy Darden's right?" Casey asks softly, remembering what Severide had told him about Darden and their childhood to adult friendship.

"Yeah…yeah it was."

"Kelly…"

"You need an office and you're…his replacement," Severide replies with a small huff. "It'll be weird to see someone else but him sitting in there but it has to be done. I don't hold it against you and I know he wouldn't either. I'm actually glad it's someone I respect."

"Okay," Casey agrees as he looks inside the modest space and then follows Severide to Boden's office where he's left to talk about his new leadership role with 51's top man. Casey watches Severide leave and then turns back to Boden, giving him his full attention; his mind, however, wondering how Hermann was fitting in.

Severide reenters the main area and looks around for Hermann and frowns when he doesn't see him. "Mouch, where's Hermann?" Severide inquires. Mouch gives Severide a small head gesture toward the locker room but says nothing more, simply goes back down to reading the paper while seated on the end of his favorite couch. Severide gives him a slight huff as he turns and heads for the locker room.

"Settling in?"

"Ah I'm pretty scary," Hermann retorts with a smirk as he puts his jacket in his locker and looks at Severide in question. "We have to prove ourselves. I get it."

"They're good guys," Severide reminds him with a firm nod. "But if you're not feeling…"

"It'll be fine in a few days," Hermann states in haste. "I'm not too worried about it."

"And Casey?"

"Think he's worried about something happening to one of the guys here and then feeling guilty about it," Hermann explains as he closes his locker.

"Think that'll happen?" Severide asks somewhat innocently.

"I…hope not," Hermann pauses as Mills and Newhouse enter the locker room. The four of them make small talk, before Severide excuses himself and goes to check and see if Casey is finished with Boden.

"Your Chief doesn't seem as scary as Ryerson did," Casey admits in an undertone as he leaves Boden's office and nears Severide at the end of the hallway. They both watch Shay approach but before another word can be said, the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck.

"Baptism by fire," Severide grins as he slaps Casey on the back and hurries toward the truck area.

"I hope no one gets hurt today," Shay tells Casey seriously before she turns on her heel and marches away; Casey's lips heavily exhaling before he looks at Hermann and then hurries toward the rest of the Truck 81 team members as they gear up.

Casey's mind races and his stomach tightens as he pulls on his boots and then hurries to the front of Truck 81, hopping onto the seat and looking at Joe Cruz behind the wheel of the large professional rig.

"Ready?" Cruz asks with a grin as he sounds the alarm and Truck 81 pulls out of the large garage doors. Cruz offers Casey a small chuckle as he glances over and see's Casey looking at a piece of paper with each member of Truck 81 written down on it, what they look like and what they do for Firehouse 51. "It'll come to ya," he comments as Casey looks up with a kind smile.

"I just don't want to screw up on my first day," Casey admits in a weak tone; Hermann offering a sympathetic smile from the back seat. But the tension with the new crew is also very palpable for Hermann as he sits in the back with Mouch and Otis. They weren't rude to him, just a bit…indifferent. He was used to his team at 47 and despite all their stupidity at times, he was used to it and it was familiar. But these guys…it was different but not in a bad way. It would just take some getting used to and that he didn't mind doing.

As soon as they pull up to the scene, Casey jumps from the front of Truck 81, ready to act. He turns and looks at Mouch and Otis, his mind racing to find names but in that moment being unable and saying the first name that comes to mind.

"George!"

"Mouch," Mouch replies with a small frown as Boden looks on in wonder.

"Mouch…you and Otis go with Hermann to…" he starts to give out a command. A very small part of him half expected them to be a bit stand offish with the new day on his first day giving them orders, but each of them reacts in a very professional and respectful way; springing into action as they had been trained.

"Cruz, you're with me!"

Severide looks over at Casey and the men surrounding him and also breathes a sigh of relief as the men under his command put into action the orders they're given. Casey hurries past Severide with a firm nod and then charges toward the front of the burning building with his men right behind him. Boden listens as both Casey and Severide call out to their men once out of his view and inside the fiery structure. With Mills first day on squad, his mind also has him in addition to Casey and Hermann to keep track of.

"Mouch when you're done with the side windows come and join me and Cruz!"

"Copy that!"

"Cruz! Over here! Severide…found one!"

"Capp! Finish here!"

"Casey! Otis and I are finished on the first floor, coming up!"

"Copy that Hermann! Capp's coming down to you with two, a mother and daughter. Help him out!"

"Copy!"

Casey tugs on Severide's coat furiously pointing toward the windowless back room. "I think I saw…" he starts in a loud tone as he rushes toward the open door.

"Casey! Wait!" Severide calls out as he gestures for Newhouse to stop him. But just as Casey reaches the windowless bedroom, he watches in horror as a swirling band of smoke races toward the door, threatening to close it, creating a backdraft and cooking alive anyone inside. For a split second he hears Andy's screams before he's consumed by the fire and his jaw sets. "Casey!"

But just before the door can close and consume Casey, Hermann appears and puts something on the floor to make sure it remains open. Then he joins Casey, Otis and Newhouse to help the fallen father while Severide finally snaps back to reality and then helps Mills rescue the family dog.

"Barney!"

The two teams watch the family dog rush up to the little girl and bark excitedly while she wraps her soot stained arms around his thick hairy neck and hold him close, her mother at her side holding her daughter close while the medics work to revive her husband.

"Good work," Boden praises all his men as Casey looks at Boden with a small frown.

"Haven't heard that in a while," Hermann utters in a low tone as Mouch looks at them in wonder. "We always knew when we screwed up."

"It's different here," Otis pipes up as all three turn to give him their attention.

"Okay _Otis…_why is your name Otis?" Hermann asks in confusion as Otis's grin widens.

"Well…" he starts out as his arm offers a friendly drape around Hermann's shoulders and two of them head back to Truck 81.

"How was it?" Boden asks Casey in wonder.

"The hardest part is remembering the names," Casey admits with a small huff. "But at the end of the day as along as everyone comes out that's what counts the most right?"

"In this job yes," Boden answers with a smile. "Let's pack up and get going."

"Copy that."

"Well…no one called me on the name screw up in there," Casey admits to Severide in a low tone as they get back to 51 and both head for the side of the garage to take off their boots.

"Did you?" Severide tosses back with a smirk as Casey nods and smiles. "And did you see any um…you know cars watching or whatever?"

"No. But I think I was more nervous about getting everyone right on my first day. Did you?"

"No. So maybe that means it's 47's issue and not personal," Severide tells Casey directly.

"Maybe," Casey answers slowly, wanting to believe the small amount of false security his brain _wanted _to delight in. But after he takes off his gear he turns around and looks at all the faces and frowns. _It'll take a few days before this feels like home…maybe even a few weeks before you really feel like you belong._

"Lieutenant?"

"Matt's fine…or Casey," he answers Cruz with a friendly smile. "Thanks again for the help. I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Doesn't hurt to know right? I mentioned it to Antonio and he's gonna check a few things and get back to us."

"Thanks," he offers a weaker smile as he hears a few of the members of 51 laughing at something and then turns to look at them with some inner tension. "Always hated to be the new guy."

"Come on. Mills and Dawson always have the best cook offs," Cruz gestures with his hand as he heads toward the back of the eating area.

"In honor of our two new additions," Mills announces as he holds up the two spoons. "We'll let them decide which one has the better chili. Bowl A or bowl B."

"How about we pick a draw?" Hermann suggests with a wide grin. "Casey?"

"You taste first," Casey puts it back on Hermann who purses his lips but steps up to the counter.

"Alright but if there's chocolate or something funky in here…"

"Hey man we mess around with a lotta stuff around here but we take our food very seriously," Cruz pipes up as Hermann takes the first mouthful.

"Mmm actually…pretty good."

"Okay and this one," Mills gestures to the other, all the while keeping a straight face; Dawson looking on with the same placid expression.

"And this one…okay I like this one better. What's my prize?" Hermann asks proudly.

"Declaring me the winner. Again," he grins at Dawson who looks at Hermann unimpressed.

"I'm in trouble now right?" Hermann groans as Otis slaps him on the back.

"That look says…yes."

Casey watches the lively chatter as he notices Shay slowly edging her way closer. "Thanks for letting me crash for a few hours last night. Been a long time since I have had a place to just…"

"Drop by?" She interjects softly as he nods.

"That isn't Hermann's. I know he doesn't mind but with five kids, I sometimes feel like I'm intruding. I know you don't want us here…"

"No," Shay insists as she takes him aside; Severide watching in wonder. "That's not it. I don't know you two very well. Look, Kelly is my family. I have other family but…but he's not close to his dad and I'm okay with mine and we just…I worry okay?"

"I don't have to…"

"No, I don't want you to stop coming to Kelly for help or…or just a beer. It's kinda nice since Andy died that he has another guy to just be…friends with. He told me about Hallie. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I know you worry and I don't want Kelly or you or anyone here to get hurt because of what happened at 47. But I'm also glad I have a strong friend like Kelly on my side."

"Great. Now this means I have two of you to worry about," Shay states with a mock groan as Casey's brows arch. "Hard to worry about him only when he's worried about you."

Casey watches Hermann walk up to them with a bowl of chili. "They mixed the two offerings together in the same bowl," he sighs. "I guess this is my initiation?"

"Glad I sit up front in the truck," Casey snickers as Hermann casts a less than amused expression before he heads for the table and sits down; Mouch and Newhouse joining him a few moments later. Casey looks at them and then turns back to Shay. "Well I worry about him."

"One great big happy worrying family," she drawls before she pulls away and heads for the kitchen counter.

"You two making peace?" Severide asks with a smile as he joins Casey.

"Should I be worried?"

"She's harmless…most of the time," Severide chuckles as he slaps Casey on the back and then urges him to be next in line to get some food. Casey takes a bowl with some soft fresh bread and plunks himself down beside Hermann. At first the conversation is somewhat strained as the regular members of 51 get to know their two newest additions. Casey tries to enjoy the chili, offering a few comments here and there but his mind unable to shake the feeling that a quiet storm is still brewing – waiting to unleash its full fury. After he finishes he excuses himself and heads for his office, pulling his phone and texting George at 47.

_'How are things today? Tense?-Matt.'_

While he waits, he starts to unpack his box, standing up the picture of him and Hallie and then arranging a few other items, wanting to keep his mind occupied until George can text back. He doesn't. Casey's anxiety starts to grow as he ponders the fact that something might have happened to his former team member and it might be his expense. That night after his first shift at 51 and not hearing anything from George, Casey decides to drive by House 47 to see if George's car is still there. _Maybe he didn't get the text? Doubt he'd be ignoring me…maybe he is? _He nears 47 and instantly his anxiety starts to rise; his mind wondering who the man pulling the strings actually is. He hadn't heard from Antonio but Cruz assured him that Antonio was a good and honest cop and that he could trust whatever he finds.

He stops in the shadows on the other side of the street, eyeing George's car and wondering why he hadn't heard back. _He's okay right?_

But just as Casey pulls his phone, it buzzes to life and his wondering is instantly put to ease.

_'Sorry Matt. Things are busy here. Carl came back but I think only b/c Chief begged. Might have another guy coming tomorrow on an interim basis. Stan's been an ass all day but what else is new? Miss you and Hermy here. Just not the same. Tension is high. Stan got a few of his guys to badmouth 51. Very small. But watch your back. Something's up. Talk again soon.-George'_

Casey's eyes look at the text and then back up at the few remaining cars at 47. As much as he remembers Cruz telling him to wait on Antonio, his mind hints that maybe he should follow Stan and see where he goes. _This is my mess…I should help fix it!_

He waits for about half hour, his body tired and wanting to just shut down but his mind reminding him that the sooner this is dealt with and over the sooner he can get down to what really matters – starting a new life at 47. Finally Stan emerges and slowly heads toward his car, getting inside and then pulling out of the opposite end of the parking lot. Casey follows at a discreet distance, falling behind a few cars but knowing the area already by it's bad reputation.

Casey's truck finally stops and he watches Stan get out and head into an establishment that was known to House those who dealt in the drug trade. _You can't go inside…he knows you…let Antonio deal with it. _He knows if he does take a chance and go inside and he's seen, he'll have proverbially shot himself in the foot and they could lose their only viable lead with the detective looking at things that 47 might not know about. _Go home…now…_

With that Casey turns and heads for home. However, as soon as he stops his truck and gets out he stops in his tracks as he notices a dark figure waiting by the side of the House. But before he can call out and make a spectacle the voice speaks.

"Matt it's me Antonio Dawson. Joe Cruz told me to contact you."

"What word did he give you?"

"Annabelle."

_Hallie's middle name, _Casey's mind takes some comfort in the level of trust the two strangers were working hard to establish with the paranoid firefighter. "Go around the back," he suggests since he knows Antonio will want to keep his presence there as secretive as possible.

Casey hurries inside, wanting to know what Detective Dawson has found and if it fingers anyone other than Stan Williams or Chief Mike Ryerson.

"You can leave the main light off," Antonio suggests as Casey flips on the small light over the stove to on, the back shades drawn for added privacy. "You okay?"

"I just want all this to be over," Casey admits with a heavy sigh as he slumps down on a kitchen chair and looks up with a heavy frown. "What did you find out?"

"Some you already know and some…you won't like," Antonio replies rather candidly.

"I already don't like it. Stan right?"

"From what we can figure. Stan, Ryan and Doug on squad are on the take. Ryan you know is gone but Stan and Doug are still active. To what degree, I'm still working on it. But Stan has been seen by one of my most trusted CI's with some pretty bad guys. The two just at the House for small deals. Ryerson's bank account has some monthly transactions coming in on the same day and going out on the same day but we're still working on who's putting it in and where he's sending it to. It's possible he's being blackmailed or it's possible he's a willing participant."

"So the House is being kept open to launder money and drugs?"

"Looks to be that way but…"

"But what?"

"But the calls to arrange the deals are coming from within the department."

"47?"

"No…higher."

"What?" Casey asks in shock. "You mean…"

"We don't know which Chief is pulling the strings or even a lieutenant or even an assistant…but from a few things we've uncovered it's coming right from inside the top administration."

Casey looks at Antonio and feels his heart sink; not knowing that a familiar nemesis was the one pulling the strings. "I thought…I thought it was Ryerson maybe being blackmailed by Stan or Stan and Ryerson on the take with an outsider but um…Chief Bromley? Can it be him? He's a good man."

"Don't know which one it is yet or to what degree they are involved."

"Okay so now…"

"Now you just gotta hang tough for a few more days until I figure out who's the top guy pulling the strings; the one making the deals. That's the guy we want. When I find that out I can work on a motive and then put a plan into place to bring him down and all those with him, including Stan and Doug."

"There are still a few good guys at 47."

"And you've told me who they are but the House is only being kept open because of this. But no matter what, you can't let on to any of them…or anyone outside of myself and Severide, Cruz to a degree that you we talked and you know all this. If we tip our hand they could shut down the operation and or take things to a more dangerous level. And outside you and me no one else needs to know what I've found out."

"Great."

"Sorry man. I know you've faced a few bad things but the best you can do is what you're doing now, ignore as best you can. If they publicly attack, fight back and always threaten to call 911 and report them in that moment. I'm working as fast as I can."

"Are you doing this alone?"

"Yes…"

"But?" Casey pushes as Antonio's expression turns even more serious.

"But…there might be a complication."

"Meaning?" Casey urges impatiently.

"Meaning…there might be another insider."

"What? Where?"

XXXXXXXX

"Ugh I need sleep," Shay grumbles as her and Severide leave House 51 about half hour after Casey had left.

"Too tired to go to the bar?" Severide smiles as he playfully wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her in close to him.

"Strip bar?"

"Sure," Severide chuckles as they head for his car. "Okay how about we go home, order pizza and watch striptease?"

"You're getting tired in your old age?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Home sounds good. How was Casey's first day?" Shay asks innocently as they both get into the car, each unaware of the set of narrowed eyes watching them intently.

"I think okay. He left pretty fast so maybe it was just from all the stress of the day," he suggests, not knowing of the meeting going on between Casey and Antonio right now.

"Well…maybe all the bad stuff has stayed with 47," Shay ponders hopefully as they pull out of the parking lot; a dark sedan pulling into traffic two car lengths behind them.

"I hope so," Severide replies as he looks up into the rear view mirror. _But…I don't think so…I think it's just starting._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yup Severide…it is just starting! Eeks! So how'd you like our boys first day at 51? Some tension but hey we all love the guys at 51 so I think it'll be a good fit. And some nice Casey/Shay friendship building. Yup soon she'll have more than one of our boys to worry about *wink* So we know who one of the main baddies at the Chief's headquarters is (did you all get the hint in the last chappie?) but Casey won't find out just yet (gotta build a bit more tension for him hehe). Hope you liked the bits of Antonio in here. So what is the other complication? Who's watching Shay and Severide? And what will happen when 2 worlds collide at a fiery scene? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. A Very Serious Warning

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 11 – A Very Serious Warning**

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing so far – it's so appreciated! (I hope you lurkers start to show a bit of appreciation also and review Wasn't sure if people were around this weekend b/c of the holidays but I wanted to keep the stories going. Some said they didn't get the alerts last week (ugh fanfic! Lol) but I hope you all get this one and please do enjoy!

* * *

><p>As soon as Antonio leaves, Casey locks the door and then reaches for a glass of water; his throat dry and his stomach tight; his brain begging for some relief in the form of a painkiller. As he swallows the Tylenol, his brain starts to rethink about all the information Antonio had shared with him.<p>

_'Stan's on the take. House 47 is a drug House. Ryerson is on the take – blackmail or willingly? Someone inside the top Fire Administration is the one possibly pulling the strings.' _Antonio had outlined a few details on what he found on each and then the fact that there was still more to get in order to close House 47 for good – sending the honest firefighters to other House's and the bad ones to jail.

But it was something else – the last nail in the coffin from Antonio – _there might be someone else on the inside who is helping keep 47 open for illegal use._

_'Who? Another firefighter?'_

_'No. I think inside the CPD. I'm not sure if it's someone who's working with the man blackmailing Ryerson. Not sure if he's the one paying Stan…I don't if he's the one directing the guy at the fire administration…I don't know anything else yet. Just that one of the numbers that I scanned from Stan's account is coming from inside the CPD. I don't know who yet I'm just telling you. So…so what I need from you is to not tell anyone. Cruz knows we have talked. Kelly Severide knows we've talked. But they don't know what about and we need to keep it that way.'_

_'Okay so…I just go back to work and…'_

_'And let me worry about this now.'_

_'Antonio…'_

_'Seriously Matt. The CPD connection could either be a CI inside 47 or a dirty cop inside our precinct. I'm gonna work with my partner Detective Erin Lindsay to set something up and stop this for good. But I don't want you caught in the middle anymore.'_

_'So…this is against 47 then?'_

_'You thought you personally?' _Antonio had wondered; Casey nodding in agreement. _'Doesn't seem to be that way. But when I learn more I might find a personal connection. I gotta check out a few more things. Could take a few more days until everything is ironed out and put into place. I'll be in touch.'_

Casey places his empty water glass on the counter and then leans against the fridge door and looks at Hallie's picture with a heavy frown. "Wish you were here to tell me what I'm doing is right," he exhales heavily as he turns off the kitchen light and then starts to head upstairs.

But just as he does, he hears a sound coming from outside that literally makes his stomach lurch. He rushes to the window and looks out just as darkened sedan peels away. Casey grabs his baseball bat and rushes outside, yelling an angry curse into the air as he stares in heated frustration at his busted out driver's side window. He reaches in and pulls out the large rock, his eyes instantly narrowing at the small message taped to the bottom.

"I won't quit…I WON'T QUIT!" Casey waves the bat in the air as he turns and looks at his truck with a heavy sigh. But he wastes no time in heading back into his home, locks the door and then hurries back to his truck; cleaning out the glass from the front seat and then getting inside and heading for whatever repair shop was open late.

On the drive to the garage he contemplates telling either Severide or Hermann but then stops; his fingers retreating from the phone as his brain reminds him that he doesn't need to worry them further. But as he reaches the garage, his mind now worries about something else – did anyone see Antonio? Do they know that he's talking to the cops? Would there be further personal or professional repercussions from that? Or was it just a really ill-timed coincidence. _Just be positive…they didn't see Antonio leaving. Tell the shop it was a hit and run by some punks, pay the money and go home. _

It would take more than a few hours to fix the window, so he leaves his truck and takes a cab home; tomorrow he'd take the bus to work as it was cheaper. Casey gets back home with a mind racing from legitimate agitation. His House looks _normal_ to the outside eye and he takes a deep breath before he enters – everything _appears _in place.

With a heavy sigh, he double bolts the door and then heads upstairs to get some sleep. But with his mind now so focused on redoing all the conversational points he and Antonio discussed tonight about House 47 – sleep was going to be an anomaly. It wouldn't be forthcoming at all.

XXXXXXXX

Severide arrives early at 51 the next morning and goes in search of Boden. "Anything on 47?"

Boden removes his reading glasses and looks at Severide with a heavy frown. "No. Were you expecting him to call and check up on Casey and Hermann?"

"No. I guess…"

"I know that Casey's talked to Antonio and don't worry I went to Antonio myself with a few extra things on Ryerson. But that's all I want to say and involve you."

"But…who told you? Antonio?"

"Yes. He wanted information on my past dealings with Ryerson."

"Chief…"

"I know you're worried but the right man is on the job and we need to let him do his job so we can concentrate on ours."

"Not gonna be that easy," Severide sighs but knows he can't argue further. Boden's right, too many people with too much knowledge in a situation like this the better the chances of something bad happening. So with an understanding nod, Severide takes his leave and then heads back into the kitchen area; his mind contemplating making a comment into a culinary discussion between Mills and Dawson. But that plan is instantly changed when he notices Casey getting off the bus at the end of parking lot and frowns.

_What the hell? The bus? Did something happen to his truck? _He notices Shay heading for Dawson and uses his roommates distraction to head into the large truck garage area to head Casey off at the pass as it were.

"Hey…morning."

Casey had wanted to slip into Firehouse 51 without Hermann or Severide noticing and can only cringe when he's caught and realizes that only half of that plan was about to come true. "Hey," he nods in greeting as he enters the large truck doors.

"Where's your truck?"

"Shop. Needed some tending to," Casey answers, trying to sound nonchalant. But Severide doesn't buy it; studying Casey's somewhat haggard expression and knowing that his new friend is holding something back. Casey looks at him with a soft frown, slightly pursing his lips as his brain races between either confess or keep the truth to himself.

"Like…brakes?" Severide inquires softly; his expression this time begging for the truth. "Come on Matt, tell me. We're in this together."

"Busted window. I didn't see who it was as I was inside but I heard it. Rushed outside and saw a dark car race away," Casey confesses the truth. But as soon as the words escape his lips he notices Severide's expression change and his mind starts to wonder. "What is it?"

"Last night a dark car followed us home," Severide tells Casey in a hushed tone.

"What? Yours or Shay's?"

"Neighbor," he replies with a heavy sigh as he pulls his phone. "He bought the same car as me and parked it on the street last night because he had to run in for something. Shay was upstairs and I went next door to pick up Chinese. I saw the car pull up just as I neared it, walking past to get to the diner, I heard the window smash and pulled my phone to call 911. I knew it was his car and called him. He was pissed but um…"

"But what?" Casey presses.

"But there was a love note wrapped around mine," Severide continues as he pulls his phone, Casey pulling his at the same time. "What?"

"I got one too," Casey replies with a heavy sigh as he shows Severide the picture on his phone.

_'Rat. Trust me the cheese stinks just as bad at that House.'_

"Yours?" Casey asks in exasperation as Severide tilts his phone.

_'Even traitors need to watch their backs.'_

"You….a traitor? How do they figure that? Boden hired me. Ah I hate all this…" Casey growls as he turns away sharply.

"Hey wait a sec!" Severide states as he grabs Casey's arm and turns him back. "Where are you going?"

"He trashed your neighbor's car because it looked like yours and you tell me to…"

"I know but…"

But neither of them can finish their sentence as the overhead paging system goes off; signaling them all to action.

"Ah damn, I just got here!" Hermann groans as he drops his bag and hurries for his boots.

"They want you to do something stupid and push back," Severide reminds Casey firmly as they head for their boots. "Just let this go."

"I can't!" Casey hisses as he pulls away and hops into the front of Truck 81.

Severide growls under his breath but tells himself he has to keep an eye on Casey because he doesn't want his new friend to push back too far – otherwise there might not be anything on the other end to catch the fall. It could be fatal.

Hermann looks at Casey's tense jaw; his mind recalling the uncomfortable and obviously strained expressions on both Severide and Casey's faces when he arrived. _What's going on? Did something new happen last night? _He knows he can't make a big deal about it now as that is the last thing that Casey would want…that any of them would want but he knows he can't just let it go either.

As soon as they reach the scene, Casey's eyes instantly zoom in on the last thing he wants to see. "47 is here also?"

_"66 is enroute also. This one's gonna go south," Severide's voice booms in his hear piece. "Just keep your wits about you."_

"Right," Casey retorts with a small hiss as he gets out and heads for the side of the truck. But just as he grabs his gear, a loud voice resounds in their direction.

"Hey boys! Look they called in the relief trucks!"

"Casey," Cruz states in haste as Casey makes a move to charge toward 47. "It's not worth it."

Severide looks at Stan and offers a visual warning to try to come at him with that same verbal crap and see who'd be the last man standing.

"This isn't a picnic! Now move!" Boden's voice is heard, his eyes also directing themselves in the direction of 47's men; Boden's eyes locking with Ryerson's. "We'll take the north-west side."

"George! Stan! Take our teams to the south. 66 will cover the east. Move!"

Casey's body pivots on his booted heal and he turns and rushes toward the open warehouse doors, calling out orders to Hermann, Mouch, Otis and Cruz. Once inside, he tells himself to get the work done and get out – this was bigger than a few petty verbal skirmishes.

However, that was about to change.

"Fire Department! Call out!"

"Fire De…over here! Found one!"

"Hermann go help Otis. I got this."

"Casey…"

"GO!"

Casey's attention turns back to the darkened hallway before him; Hermann already on his way back to help the rest of Truck 81 with the recovery of two fallen industrial workers.

_"Casey, which hallway are you in?"_

"Middle. Look up and see the blue lights! I think that…" Casey's voice stops as he sees a dark figure ahead of him. "Fire Department!"

Casey rushes up to the figure, thinking he's about to render some help but instead the figure turns and he takes a hit to the stomach.

_"Casey?"_

Casey hears Severide's voice in his earpiece but his brain is consumed with one thought – hit back. "I know all about you Stan!"

_"What the…"_

Stan's hands pull at Casey's mask as Casey's boot comes up and kicks at Stan in the knees, sending him staggering backwards. But he's able to counter and yank Casey's protective mask off his face, making him instantly cough and stumble sideways into the wall.

Stan's hands grab the front of Casey's jacket and yank him forward, his lips within inches of Casey's ear; the ear without the hearing piece in it. "You'll stay away if you know what's good for you! Otherwise you and everyone you care about will burn!"

"I won't be bullied by you!" Casey shouts with a wheezing cough as he pushes Stan away and reaches for his mask.

"Casey!"

"You remember what I said! Kelly too!" Stan shouts as he hears Severide's voice nearing and then darts back into the smoky darkness.

"Casey!" Severide shouts again as he nears Casey's side and helps him get upright. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Fell. Let's get going!" Casey retorts loudly as the gestures to Severide for them to check the adjoining room. Severide doesn't push Casey for the truth as he had heard Stan's voice before some muffled noises and then Casey saying he was fine.

But as they take a step into the room, a large BOOM is felt, sending a mild shockwave throughout the building, forcing Severide and Casey to fly forward into the small, dark, windowless room.

_"51 report!"_

"Hermann here…I'm with Otis on the north west side…we found another small propane tank. I think some squatters might have left a few of these behind."

"Chief, Mouch and I found another tank but I think this one is empty. What set off the first one?" Cruz asks loudly.

_"I don't know. Just get yourselves back out here! Casey! Severide! Report!"_

Casey's head starts to pound as his world starts to come back to him; his ears recalling the exposition, his body feeling the impact several seconds later. "Severide!" Casey calls out as he starts to cough. He feels around in the darkness, his hands finally finding his fallen friend. "Severide!"

_"Casey! Severide! Report!"_

"Chief! Severide is…"

"I'm…okay," Severide interjects with a small growl.

"We're in a small room just up the middle in the third hallway! Hurry Chief…no air in here!"

On the outside, Boden looks at Ryerson and then at the gathering men of House 47 behind him. "We need all hands on deck in there."

"That place is unstable!"

"That was your sorry ass excuse last time!" Boden calls House 47's Chief out in public; Ryerson taking a few steps closer. "We got all the propane tanks out and now we need to rescue our own."

"They're not m…"

"All Firefighters are brothers! Or did you forget that?" Boden counters firmly.

But Ryerson doesn't need to tell his men, as George gives an order and all of Truck 47 rushes after their new Lieutenant, Hermann leading the way for House 51. Boden watches them leave and then turns back to Ryerson; Stan and the 47 Squad team hanging back at Stan's command.

"Maybe someone else has made you forget that?" Boden hisses in an undertone, words that only Ryerson can hear; the two of them locking heated gazes. "If they die, I'll charge you with murder."

With those cutting words, Boden turns and hurries back to the entrance of the building before Ryerson can say another word between them; Shay and Dawson watching on in concern; the rest of 51 inside the fiery structure.

"Kelly…can you get up?"

"Yeah…damn I hate the dark. You okay?" Severide asks in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. We need to crawl back to the door and let them know where we are…before it gets too thick in here!" Casey tells Severide in a loud tone as his voice cracks and his eyes water.

"Okay," Severide agrees as they both start to feel their way along the floor; pressed side by side. Through the smoky haze they are able to see the slit from under the door….at least part of it. Part of it's dark, indicating that something was blocking half of it.

"I can't…something's in the way!" Casey grunts as Severide's fingers fumble for his radio again.

"Chief something's in front of part of the door!"

_"Help's almost there!"_

"Casey…."

"Yeah…on three!"

But before they can start to push both of them hear voices on the other end of the door and each breathes a sigh of relief.

"MOVE BACK FROM THE DOOR!"

Both Casey and Severide part to each side and listen as a heavy scraping sound is heard before something solid and heavy breaks the door open.

"We got them Chief."

"Hermann! George?"

"Can't leave a man down. You taught me that!" George replies as Casey slaps him on the back.

"You two okay?" Capp asks in haste.

"Yeah fine…is the building clear?" Severide inquires as they all stagger toward the front door.

_"All clear. 51 and 47 get out of there now!"_

Boden's command isn't lost on any ear; his anxious tone urging all to leave as quickly as possible. And they do. But once outside, the tension continues to grow between the groups of 47 and 51.

Casey turns and locks eyes with Stan just as he makes a snide comment about him calling in another of his nine lives.

"Did rescue squad forget the rescue part of their job?" Casey asks angrily as Hermann turns around in haste.

"Matt," Severide warns in a low tone.

"You had enough babysitters," Stan retorts with a goading tone; wanting to provoke Casey into a very open and visible altercation.

"I wonder how many people you've left behind to die because you're too…" is all Casey manages before Stan lunges at him.

"Casey!" Boden's voice calls out just as the two fire professional's bodies connect.

"You left us in there!" Casey challenges just as Stan's body comes within inches.

"Next time you won't have papa Boden to pull your ass out of the fire!"

"You wanna end this…let's end this right now!"

"Oh it'll end alright. But when I say so!"

The conversation isn't loud enough for all to hear, but it's loud enough for a few listening ears to take heed and start to form conclusions.

"Let's go," Severide's arm clamps onto Casey's and gently pulls him back.

"Ohhh your daddy's here to take you home."

"Listen assh…" Severide starts just as Boden steps up; Ryerson matching his stance.

"Casey, Severide. Back to 51…now," Boden's command is given; his tone telling all within striking distance to dare to defy this order and live to tell about it. Casey and Severide pull back, turning to head back to their trucks. Just as Stan goes to say something, Ryerson's voice is heard next.

"47. Let's pack up…now."

Boden gives Ryerson a small nod before he turns and heads back to talk to the investigators about the fire that was now put out and being cleaned up.

Casey's teeth grit as he nears the front of Truck 81, looking at Hermann with an agitated expression.

"Why are you pushing him?" Hermann asks in an undertone as Mouch and Otis look on.

"What's going on Casey?" Otis inquires as Cruz's brow furrows.

"Bad blood," Casey answers Otis before he turns back to Hermann. "He left us in there."

"We got you out," Hermann retorts Casey's body exhales heavily. "He's not worth it."

"Thought you had a good send off from 47?" Mouch asks somewhat innocently as Casey looks at him next.

"That was said in sarcasm," Casey replies with a small frown before he hops into the front of Truck 81. He looks at Cruz and shakes his head. "I just want this to be over," he adds just as the rest file in the back.

"What was that all about? I thought you said that tension with 47 was left at 47?" Shay asks Severide as Squad 3 packs up at the same time.

"It's not," Severide answers as he smears some soot on his face.

"You were trapped in there from…"

"A propane blast!" Severide hisses and then quickly drops his tone as Dawson and Mills look on. "Look things are…let's just get back to the House."

"Kelly…."

"We'll talk more tonight."

Shay can only grit her teeth and head back to ambulance 61 with her partner; Mills and Capp get into the back of Squad 3 truck; all of 51 heading back to home base, 47 doing the same.

But en route, Stan pulls out his phone and then scrolls to the last number he had texted, his partner in crime – Ted Griffin.

_'Casey is starting to get on my last nerve. I want him out of the way for good! Why haven't you taken him out yet? And I mean for good!'_

It doesn't take more than a few seconds for Stan to get an answer from Casey's nemesis.

_'Not yet. He's involved in this whether he wants to or not. We have another big shipment coming in. I told you to sit tight! When the time comes he'll be in the wrong place at the wrong time and take the fall along with the other stooges. Revenge for the death of his poor fiancé.'_

_'I don't like it. Too risky. Just get rid of him and be done with it!'_

"NO!" Griffin's voice hisses loudly as his fist comes down heavily on his desk; only one other office worker a few cubicles over looking up in wonder. He mutters a sorry and then goes back to his conversation, trying to get Stan's anger under control.

_'Your hot headed temper isn't helping things. Now can you contain yourself or do I have to call in someone else?'_

_'I'm still your man.'_

_'Good. Now get a grip. 47 is a proving ground right now. If the big deal goes down without a hitch, we'll be in real business.'_

_'And then we can get rid of Casey right?'_

_'Yes. And any who side with him. Being a firefighter is a dangerous profession!'_

_'I still want to put Casey on his ass for what he did today! He made me look like a damn fool.'_

_'You are one! Now suck it up and sit tight.'_

But those words don't sit well with Stan and although he doesn't text back a curse, his mind offers it instantly and then he starts to plot a message to Casey that would tell him to watch himself or else! As soon as Stan gets back to House 47, he heads for his locker and opens the door. He quickly glances around and then pulls out a black handgun. He checks the bullet count and then quickly shoves it back into the inner pocket of his jacket and slams his locker shut.

"Don't worry Griffin, I won't kill him – yet."

XXXXXXXX

As soon as Casey gets back to 51, he quickly sheds his boots and heads for his locker; Severide in tow, Shay falling back to remaining within ear shot.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of this crap. He left us in there!" Casey replies with a small huff as Severide gently pushes his locker closed; showing Severide the taunting message that Stan had just texted.

"It's crap and I get it but you can't go out there."

"I want him to know…"

"What? That you won't back down? He knows that. Everyone knows that."

"Today he involved 51 and that…I don't want it to happen again."

"Did you talk to Antonio?"

"Yes…yes and he's working on it," Casey resigns as he slumps back against his locker and looks at Severide with soft defeat. "I want to be here but I want to be here without having to worry about myself, you or anyone else on my or our watch getting hurt because of him!"

"Okay but you gotta give Antonio a bit more time. He's a good cop. If he says he's working on it, he's working on it. You going after Stan even to kick his ass will just make things harder for Antonio and who knows what happens at the next call we'll be at together. They aren't many but we do share calls. You push him…"

"And someone really pays the price," Casey interjects as Severide nods in agreement. "Dealing with this profession is tough enough. House 47 should be closed down but…"

"But you need to wait. Trust me I wanted to pound that jerk into the ground for his BS talk back at the scene. But they are just words and Boden always tells us to lead by example."

"Guess I failed that today," Casey sighs as he rubs his face.

"Yeah…but there's always tomorrow," Severide smirks as he slaps Casey on the back. "Wanna grab a…" Severide starts just as Casey's phone buzzes to life. "What now?"

_'Let's settle this rat! Outside. Now! Just you and me!'_

"It's from Stan," Casey replies with a small hiss as his eyes narrow.

"What does he want this time?"

"He's still outside and…"

"You can't go out there."

"I could…he just wants to fight," Casey admits with a heavy sigh.

"You could screw things up for Antonio. Just let him be," Severide implores.

At first Casey wants to tell Severide forget it and this was his mess to settle, he decides to leave follow Severide's advice and just let Stan sit outside and stew. But Casey's absence doesn't deter Stan; in fact it makes him angrier and even more determined. So he waits. The two of them head back into the main part of House 51 to play some cards for an hour; hoping Stan would just leave.

"Too late for a beer?" Casey asks with a weak smile as he reopens his locker and pulls out his jacket an hour later.

"Never too late for a beer," Severide replies with a firm smile. "Do you mind if Shay comes along?"

"Nope, don't mind. She might actually like me by the end of the night," Casey gently teases as he closes his locker. The two of them head for the back exit door; Severide texting Shay but neither of them realizing she's closer than they might have thought.

"So which place?" Severide inquires.

"How about Molly's? Feel like I officially belong now," Casey replies with a friendly smile. But as soon as they reach outside, his eyes quickly start to scan for any sight of Stan. "I don't see his car."

"Maybe he actually gave up and went home," Severide mutters as he moves closer to Casey. He'd be wrong.

_"Get out of the way Severide," Stan's teeth grit as he waits in the shadows. _

"Maybe," Casey replies slowly. Just as they reach Casey's truck, both of them on the same side; Stan lines up Casey in his sights and prepares to fire.

But just as he's about to alter history, Shay's voice is heard and both men move from position, making Stan curse and quickly regroup.

"You coming or what?" Severide asks with a grin as she nears.

"You buying?"

"Casey is," Severide retorts as Casey looks at him in surprise and then shrugs in acceptance.

"Then yeah I'm in."

"Okay then Kelly's driving," Casey suggests as he moves back into clear firing view.

"Shay's driving."

Stan lines up Casey in his sights.

Casey shoves his keys back into his pocket.

Stan's finger eases back on the trigger.

Casey moves.

Someone else steps up at the exact same moment that Stan pulls the trigger; three targets at once.

**BANG! **

Casey's eyes widen.

A painful gasp escapes someone's lips.

A scream dies in the cool night air.

Stan curses as he speeds off into the night.

Someone's blood starts to spill.

But who?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Runs and hides! Eeks! Yup Stan's making things too personal. So who was shot? And how will that affect the deal that Griffin is trying to make happen? Will House 47 fall before it's too late? Or is the body count just starting? Would love your reviews as always so please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** I know this Wednesday is New Years Eve so I'm wondering if people want a Plan B update? Or should I wait until possibly next week. Please let me know in your review – thanks everyone!


	12. Know Your Friends & Your Enemies

**Title: Bonded by Fire  
><strong>**Chapter 12 – Know your Friends **

* * *

><p>For a few seconds nothing moves…breathes…or even dares to blink. However, reality is forced back when a scream shatters the silence and Casey's widening eyes finally blink; a body falling to the ground.<p>

"No! Kelly…" Casey's words catch as he watches Severide, who had just stood in front of him a few seconds earlier, starts to crumple to the ground.

"Matt…" he whispers mere seconds before his face crunches with pain and his hand reaches out to grasp onto his friend's.

"KELLY!" Shay screams as she rushes to take Severide's left arm just as he folds to the ground.

"Kelly!"

"Get away from him!" Shay shouts at Casey as she tries to push him back. But Casey refuses to move, instead remaining on his knees at Severide's side as he looks up at Shay in a panic. "He took that bullet for you!"

"Get the ambulance!" Casey barks as his hands instantly go to Severide's side to stop the flow of blood.

"You go!"

"Shay…please just go get the ambulance," Casey begs before he looks back down at his friend. "Just hold on Kelly…" he states with a ragged gasp. "Kelly…"

"It's not…that bad…" Severide wheezes in return as he looks up at Casey with a lightly sweat stained brow. "Shay…"

"She's gone for the ambulance. Kelly I'm so sorry…you…no this was Stan who…Stan! I have to make him pay for this! He won't WIN!"

"Listen to me…" Severide tries as his face winces, his lungs offering up a painful gasp. "Don't…go after…him."

"You need to just…"

"NO!" Severide tries to shout, his body buckling in Casey's grasp.

"He did this! And you took…a bullet for…me! This is my fault Kelly!"

"No, just….look if I have to get up…to prove that…"

"I did this. Kelly, just remain still. Please just re…" is all Casey manages before the sires of Ambulance 61 are heard racing toward them. "Shay and Dawson are coming. Just try to remain still."

"It's not…that bad," Severide grunts as he tries to get up.

"Just lie still. You'll make the wound worse," Casey insists impatiently.

Severide looks up at the look on Casey's face and knows that his new friend is going to go off…it wouldn't take much and he now also fears that Shay will be a catalyst for that.

"Promise me…"

"Kelly…"

"Promise…me!" He coughs and wheezes. "Call Antonio…don't go after…Stan…"

"Just lie still."

"Promise…me."

Casey watches Hermann and the rest of House 51 rushing toward them with panicked and shocked expressions and as they gaze at one of their own in his grasp his worst fears are confirmed – he's guilty of bringing harm to House 51, to one of their own.

"We'll tak…" Shay starts as she tries to push Casey out of the way.

"He's been shot in the…"

"Back off!" She shouts as Casey steps back and allows the two experienced medics to get at Severide and prepare him for transport. "You did this!" She accuses as all at 51 look at Casey in wonder.

"Get him to Lakeshore," Boden tells them in haste as he directs Mills to go with them.

It only takes a few more minutes for Shay and Dawson to package Severide and get him into the back of the ambulance, Dawson telling Shay to drive as it would keep her focused and keep her anger toward Casey at bay.

"What happened?" Dawson asks Casey despite keeping her eyes fixed on Severide's bloody side.

"We um…I heard the shot and…I don't know," Casey admits weakly as he looks down at Severide's tormented gaze. _It was Stan! Did you see him? _His brain argues back. _I don't have to! HE SHOT KELLY! _Casey's head leans back on the side of the ambulance, his phone buzzing and his fingers quick to pull it out. His jaw grits as he half expects to see Stan's name on the top of the message. But it's not. It's Hermann.

_'What happened? You okay? The guys here are nervous.-Hermann'_

_'I think it was Stan but didn't see anything. Heard the shot and watched Kelly fall. I'm angry.-Matt'_

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and turns his attention back down to his friend. "How bad was he shot?" Casey asks softly, glancing up to the driver's seat just as Shay utters a soft curse.

"I don't think it's that bad," Mills mentions as he looks up at Casey with a soft frown. "He should be okay."

"He better!"

Casey can't blame Shay for her anger toward him because even in his mind it seemed that Severide stepped right into the line of fire – taking a bullet meant for him. _I did this…oh damn…damn you Stan!_ His mind yells in frustrated anger. Severide had told him about the special and strong bond that he and Shay shared and he had then tried to reaffirm to Shay that the danger had stayed with 47 and it was just a new start with him at the Truck's helm that they had to worry about.

Tonight that would all change.

As soon as they reach Lakeshore, Casey hangs back and lets the medics take Severide into the waiting ER operating room where the GSW to the upper abdomen would be taken care of.

"I can't believe this," Casey huffs as he rubs his face. He casts a forlorn glance as Mills comes back through the doors and heads toward him. "Mills…"

"I think he's gonna be okay," Mills remarks as Dawson appears next; the rest of the crew from 51 pulling up outside.

"I did this…" Casey mutters under his breath as he turns away.

"Casey?" Mills inquires as Casey turns to him with a heavy frown. "What's…going on?"

Casey looks at him with a weak expression; his core starting to heat further and his stomach tight. _Kelly got hurt because of me…he took a bullet for me…I just…_ "I don't know…I didn't see…" Casey's voice stammers as the rest of House 51 appears through the ER entrance doors and heads toward him. "He has to be okay," Casey states with a blank expression as he turns away and looks at Hermann as he approaches.

"What happened?" Hermann asks pointedly.

"I uh…" Casey starts as he pulls his phone and tries to text Antonio. But Hermann instantly notices Casey's fingers shaking and gently plucks the phone from his grasp and puts it back into his pocket.

"You need to take a few deep breaths," Hermann instructs kindly as he looks at Casey in concern. "You look flushed."

"I did this," Casey whispers.

"Now wait just…"

"Kelly took a bullet for me," Casey whispers as Boden approaches. "Chief…"

"What happened Casey?"

"Kelly, Shay and I were outside when…Kelly was shot. None of us saw…anything," his voice tries to explain as they hear a hiss from the doors behind them, Casey's head whipping around in haste.

"Antonio's on his way here," Boden informs them as Shay marches up to Casey with a teary but determined gaze.

"I need to see Kelly."

"No way!" Shay replies in haste as she blocks Casey's path to the ER OR room. "You did this!" Shay charges as Boden looks at her in surprise; the rest of House 51 instantly turning their glances in Casey's direction. "You can't see him. Go home!"

"Hey now Casey said that he didn't see anyone," Hermann starts.

"You're his boy of course you'd back him!" She states somewhat angrily as she quickly swallows back a sob; Dawson coming up behind her partner and trying to get her to come and sit down. But Shay shrugs her off and keeps her watery gaze fixed on Casey. "He took that bullet that was meant for you! You brought this from 47!"

"What's she talking about?" Mouch inquires as Cruz steps up to Casey's side.

"Casey said he saw nothing."

"You're on his side?"

"We're all on the same side here," Boden reminds Shay in a kind but firm tone.

"Kelly backed you…vouched for you…got you your damn job! And this is how you repay him?" Shay growls; emotion completely taking over her senses; her hands gently trembling. "If he dies…it'll be on your head!"

Casey's eyes water as he looks at Shay's panicked expression, a single tear sliding down her face. "I'm sorry," he utters in a silent whisper as he pulls back. He looks at the shocked stares on the faces of the rest of House 51 and feels his heart starting to ache. "I'm sorry…I uh…" he stammers as he pulls back.

"Casey," Boden steps up, Casey's eyes shifting from Shay to Hermann to his new Chief.

"I'm sorry," Casey mouths before he turns and rushes back outside; Hermann in tow.

"What's going on?" Otis asks in wonder as he notices Cruz and Boden exchange glances and then look at Shay.

"Casey! Wait!" Hermann calls out as Casey hurries toward a waiting cab.

"I did this Hermann!" Casey state in anger as he turns to face his friend. "Shay's right. Kelly went out on a limb for us…for me and this is what happens?"

"You don't know i…"

"IT WAS STAN!" Casey shouts and then recants. "Sorry," he offers as Hermann holds his ground.

"Did you see him?"

"No, but I got two texts from him tonight asking me to meet him outside and Kelly…he stopped me. It was a few hours and then we left…we were outside and then…Stan shot him. We were by my truck and…I have to make this right."

"You going…Matt listen to me," Hermann hurries to stop him. "You going after Stan right now would only make things worse."

"Why?"

"Because he wants this. Who knows, maybe he's waiting for you to come there and take you out for good!"

"Good!" Casey retorts bitterly. "I don't care anymore!"

Hermann's shoulders droop in slight defeat as he looks at Casey in torment and shakes his head. "Hallie wouldn't want you to give up. She wouldn't want you to say this."

"That isn't fair," Casey tosses back bluntly.

"But it's the truth," Hermann reminds him.

Casey looks at Hermann in misery as he turns away. "Everyone I care about gets hurt because of me. I have to make this right."

And before Hermann can say another word, Casey pulls away, hops in the back of a cab as it pulls away; Boden coming up behind Hermann a few seconds too late.

"I can't believe this Chief," Hermann huffs as he looks at Boden in remorse. "He's gonna do something stupid."

XXXXXXXX

Severide's mind swirls with dizzying pain as he slowly starts to come out of the anesthetic. His blurry vision slowly starts to focus and he looks around the dimly lit room; his body trying to sit up a few seconds later.

"Ahhhh," Severide's lips grunt as the nurse hurries up to his side.

"Mr. Severide you need to lie still."

"Where was I hit?"

"In the side. It was a clean hit and not very deep but…Mr. Severide you need to just lie still."

"Drop the Mr. and get out of the way," Severide growls as Shay's worried face appears. "I just…" he starts as a pang of dizziness starts to wash over him and he slumps back down.

"Just lie still and rest. They're going to keep you overnight," Shay explains as the nurse finishes hooking up the IV and then takes her leave.

"Where's Casey?"

"I don't know. Are you okay?"

"Shay…"

"This is his fault Kelly."

"Damn it…did you say that…to him?" Severide asks with a small growl as she looks at him with a blank stare. "You did…right? Did he leave?"

"That bullet was meant for him!" She answers with a small hiss.

"This isn't…his fault!"

"Okay you need to relax now."

"It wasn't a major…wound," Severide argues back as Boden walks up to his bedside. "Chief…where's Casey?"

"Hermann thinks he's gone after Stan."

"What?" Severide replies with a growl. "You have…to stop him. This isn't his fault!"

"Antonio's going to intercept him hopefully before he does something stupid. Did you see anything?"

"No. It was dark and I don't even know where the shooter was. None of us saw the shooter," Severide states with gritted teeth as he looks up at Shay. "Blaming Casey isn't fair."

"We never had these issues until they came here!" Shay reminds him sharply. "You're my family…"

"He's family now too…so's Hermann. You accepted Cruz and…"

"Cruz never got you shot! You could have died tonight," Shay reminds him with a soft sniffle.

"Cruz got us shot at. The bullet could have hit any of us," Severide argues right back. "We gotta get Casey back here."

"You need to rest now."

"I can't. I'm okay. Chief it wasn't that bad a hit…" Severide implores as Boden offers his Squad lieutenant a strained smile.

"You still need to rest."

"Get…Casey back here," Severide looks directly at Shay. "If he goes after Stan right now, Stan will kill him. Do you want that?"

Shay looks at him and feels her heart starting to sink. She can only shake her head no as she tries to swallow.

"Shay? Please?"

"What do you want me to do?"

XXXXXXXX

Casey hears his phone ringing and looks down to see Hermann's name and presses the 'end' button to stop the call before it can continue to uselessly ring. Boden's name appears next and then…Antonio. Casey's lips purse as he ignores the call, telling the driver to keep going.

But next comes a text, something Casey can't ignore.

_'Casey! Don't go after Stan. I heard about Severide getting shot. You going there now will make things worse!'_

_'I can't do nothing!' _Casey texts back with a bit more agitation in his touch.

_'You can go back and be with your friend who was shot tonight.'_

Casey looks at Antonio's words and feels his heart sink even further. _'They don't want me there.'_

He leans back on the seat and closes his eyes; the car being about five minutes away from Stan's home.

_'You gotta be smart about this. Let me put a man on him tonight. Go back to Lakeshore. Please. I'm working on something big here. My partner and I are close. Just…go back.'_

Just before the cab is about to round the corner and drive down Stan's block, Casey tells the driver to stop.

"Where to now?" The driver asks in wonder.

Casey looks back down at his phone just as another pleading text comes through. This one from his wounded friend.

_'Matt. Please don't go after Stan. I don't blame you. This isn't your fault.'_

_'Shay hates me.'_

_'No…I don't.'_

Casey looks at the text in utter surprise, his mind racing to process the fact that Shay was texting him instead of Severide.

_'This is my fault.'_

_'Please come back. Kelly told me what's going on. I didn't know. I'm sorry. Please.'_

"Where to? The clock's ticking," the driver states impatiently.

"Uh…" Casey pauses as he looks back down at the text. But instead of telling the driver to turn around Casey tells the driver to stop right there, he pays and gets out.

Casey waits until the cab has left before he starts to walk toward Stan's, his mind and heart waging a very serious war about his future. Do it! _Don't do it! _Teach him a lesson! _Let Antonio handle it!_

But he doesn't get too far.

"Matt!"

Just before he can head for Stan's car to do some damage a hand shoots out and pulls him back. "Don't do this!" Antonio warns as Casey jerks his arm free.

"He shot Kelly!"

"Did you see him?" Antonio asks point blank.

"I won't stand for this!" Casey hisses back. "He can't…he hurt my friends and this has to stop!"

"I agree and I'm working on that but if you go and do this…beat him up or his car without cause and he could make it worse for you and stall my investigation. Please Matt, don't do this."

"He…he shot Kelly."

"He's going to be fine. But did you see Stan do it?"

"No."

"So it's your word against his?"

"He told me to meet him outside and finish this."

"But you didn't see him?" Antonio continues as Casey's shoulders slump. "Come on, let's get back to the hospital and you tell me everything that happened on the way back.

"But…"

"Come on Matt, don't do this. Come back to your friend, Kelly needs your support now."

"51 hates me!" Casey growls as they near Antonio's cruiser.

"They won't if Severide doesn't. And he doesn't, so they won't."

Casey looks at the CPD detective before him and knows he's right; if he were to go after Stan right now, Stan could say he attacked him for no reason, the text was just words – Casey took action. And he'd be right. And he could make it worse for Antonio and his investigation. So with a heavy sigh he gets into the car and they head back to Lakeshore.

On the ride back, Casey tells Antonio what happened and then stares miserably out the window. This is the very last thing he wanted but at the same time, knows…feels inside that this is just a small warning, the real war was still to come down and while he has some faith that Antonio and his partner Erin would be able to bring down the main baddies behind House 47, it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounds.

Antonio stops his car and tells Casey he's going to send a plain clothes officer to check on Stan's alibi because of the text message but it'll be superficial at best – a ploy to make Stan think they were just doing a routine check. But nothing would come of it.

"Just don't let on that we've talked. Don't tip your hand to Stan. And trust me, 51 doesn't hate you."

Casey gives Antonio a small wave goodbye and then slowly heads toward the ER entrance doors. He expects to walk into the hospital and find Shay and Hermann….possibly Boden waiting for him. But much to his surprise, every member of House 51 is still there in the waiting area.

"Glad you came back," Hermann greets him with a brief hug as Cruz approaches, Mouch and Otis behind him; the rest of 51 slowly gathering.

Casey feels his throat trying to swallow but unable due to sudden dryness. "Is Kelly okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine," Mills answers in truth.

"No one blames you," Cruz reminds him as he too gives him a small hug and pat on the back.

"None of us."

Casey turns to see Shay walking up to him, her hands shoved into the pocket of her paramedic hoodie, a somewhat sheepish expression on her face. "This is the last thing I wanted," he offers as she nears him.

"I'm sorry I blamed you. Forgive me for being emotional?" She asks with an impish tone as Casey's expression softens and he nods. "Okay," she states.

"Is Kelly really okay?"

"He's about to the punch the doctor if you don't go in there and tell him you didn't go after Stan," she states as her hand reaches out and touches his arm with some hesitation.

Casey turns back to 51 and offers them a strained smile. "Stan Williams uh…he hates me. I thought it was just a 47 thing but I'm thinking it might be personal. Antonio knows and is working on it."

"You knew this before you came here?" Mouch asks out loud.

"Myself and Severide knew before they started and we thought it was confined to 47."

"So all that crap at the scenes…"

"I didn't want to involve anyone but I don't back down from a fight. But…if you want me to go or you don't want to work under my command, I'll um…I will respect that," Casey tells Mouch with a small quiver in his tone; an instant hush falling over the gathered onlookers.

"51 is your House. If you're not backing down to him then we're not either," Mouch replies firmly.

"You're one of us now," Otis adds in a firm tone.

"Thank you," Casey tells them and then looks at the faces of the men and women at 51 and feels his heart somewhat settle and the pounding slightly subside. "I never wanted this. I want it to end."

"And there are things in place right now to help make that happen," Boden tells them in a hushed tone. "Right now we need to worry about focusing our thoughts toward one of our own and his speedy recovery."

"Thanks Chief," Casey nods as he turns and heads toward the small room Severide was now set up for recovery in; Shay following at a discreet distance. He pokes his head into the room and sees Severide's limp frame on the bed and frowns.

"Matt?" Severide asks as he looks up just as Casey turns to leave. "Casey!" He lightly growls. "Did you go after Stan?"

Casey turns and enters the room with an established look of concern. "No. Kelly…I'm sorry."

"You didn't…shoot me," Severide retorts as Casey nears the bed.

Casey looks at his friend and then lets his gaze drop down to the bloodied under-shirt covering his bandaged side and feels his stomach lurch. "How…bad?" He dares to inquire.

"Scratch. One more scar for the ladies to love," Severide retorts with a small smirk. But Casey's expression remains rigid; forcing Severide's brow to furrow. "I don't blame you."

"Shay hates me," Casey states bitterly as Shay enters the room.

"She doesn't hate you," Severide tells him in truth as she approaches. "She was just…being a girl tonight."

"I hate being a girl at times," she retorts with a small eye roll. "But he's right."

"You should have let me go after Stan," Casey utters with a hiss.

"You don't know it was him. I'm glad Antonio got there in time."

"I got the texts!"

"I know," Severide quickly interjects, stopping Casey's speech. "But none of us saw the shooter. There is no positive ID. He probably has an established alibi that he'll give to the police and that'll be it. Your word against his."

"And the threats?"

"They didn't say anything about an impending shooting," Severide reminds him as Casey shrinks back. "But he wants you to come after him tonight."

"I wanted to," Casey sighs as he rubs his face and then slumps down in a nearby chair. He looks at Severide with a heavy frown and then nods toward his bandaged side. "How bad?"

"Two weeks off work. It was a deep graze and nothing more. I think when I hit my head on the cement it did more to knock me out than the actual gunshot."

"Two weeks," Casey mutters as Shay tells them she's going to say goodnight to Dawson and Mills and then come back and stay with them.

"Yeah and that means you'll hafta behave without me there if you run into Stan on site again."

Casey looks at him with a grave expression as he shakes his head. "Is Shay really okay with me being here?"

"She's fine. It was actually her idea to text you earlier," Severide informs him in truth. "She is even keel most of the time but can blow hot and cold when she's angry," he smirks.

"That bullet was meant for me."

"Hey don't flatter yourself too fast," Severide smirks. "Maybe it was a jealous ex-lover."

"Who's she jealous over? Me or Shay?" Casey tosses back and both of them laugh. "Kelly…" Casey starts with a serious expression.

"I'm okay. You told me that Antonio is working on it and he'll get it done. But you know…if Stan tried once and failed…"

"He might try again," Casey concludes with a heavy sigh as Severide nods in agreement.

Little did either know the truthfulness of that fateful statement.

XXXXXXXX

_"You did what?" Ted Griffin's booming voice seethes in Stan's ear. "You moron!"_

"I have a damn alibi! How'd you find out about the shooting so fast?"

_"I have friends in low places!"_

"You hear of a shooting at…"

_"House 51 and yes I thought to call you first! I thought I told you to wait and not move against Casey!"_

"I'm tired of your big promises and little action!" Stan's voice hisses back in return.

_"Oh trust me he will! I hate Matt Casey even more than you and for me it's personal…this goes back longer than you but there is more at stake than a personal tiff, like our future! Now…I want you to sit on your ass and do nothing! The last thing I want is cops sniffing around the House mere days before the first deal goes down! Can you do that?"_

"Yeah fine…whatever," Stan snarls as he hangs up in anger. He looks at the gun on the table and narrows his gaze. "Sorry Griffin…Casey's mine and next time…I won't miss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yikes! So I did waffle on having Shay shot, but figured there would be more angsty tension at work with Severide at home worried about Casey and Casey not having Severide there to pull him back if they should run into Stan again *wink* thoughts? lots of angsty tension but now 51 knows what they are up against. So when will Stan try again? When will Casey and Griffin finally come face to face and to what end? And how did Griffin find out so fast? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
